Family Affairs
by orangepencils
Summary: A look into the "family" life of Canada, Prussia and Canada's kids. Fun times ahead guaranteed! How will the kids deal with Prussia and how will Prussia deal with the "kids"?
1. Inauguration

**Family Affairs**

**Inauguration**

**271**

**Hello there, this is another PruxCan story that I'm working on. I will be interchanging between working on this one and on Challenges of Living Together.**

**This was highly inspired after Québec called Prussia stepdad in one of the chapters of Olympic Fever and from many conversations with one of my friends. It also did not help my mind that she went ahead and created a Sims 3 household of Matthew, Gilbert, Vincent (Ontario) and Jean-Pierre (Québec). **

**This story will mostly be about their lives together as a "family" and will explain many things and such. If you want more information and see some floor plans and what not of the house, then I suggest you go to my lj and look at the special entry I will have there. You can access the lj by going to my profile.**

**I won't bombard you with all the little details this story has right now and will give you the info you need as the chapters go up.**

**I must warn you this story will contain a lot of funny moments, of Québec French and of good old sibling rivalry between Vincent and Jean-Pierre.**

**I will leave it at that for now.**

**Disclaimer: You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this! AND NORWAY IS GOING DOWN.**

Family Affairs

Inauguration

"This better be the last of your boxes!" Matthew said as he brought in a box labelled "awesome stuff #3". He put it on top of the other boxes and leaned against the wall, before wiping his forehead with a towel.

"What the hell did you put in here, rocks?" He asked as he watched the other man come in with a box of his own. Gilbert put it with the others and grabbed the towel from the shorter man.

"Don't worry, these are the last ones and for your information, I wouldn't put un-awesome rocks in my boxes. This is all my awesome stuff." Prussia went to the fridge to retrieve two cans of beer, before coming back and handing one to Canada.

"Considering half your stuff was already here, you certainly had a lot left at your brother's." Matthew took the offered can and took a drink from it.

"I have a lot of stuff, what can I say?" Matthew rolled his eyes at the understatement of the century and took another sip of beer. A few years ago, Prussia started spending more and more time at Canada's house and he kept on bringing more of his stuff with every trip. There were clothes, CDs, movies, books and other knick-knacks that made their way to the house.

Last year, Matthew finally asked him if he wanted to officially move in with him and after freezing on the spot for a moment or so, Gilbert agreed. But because Canada's main house was rather small and he had a free-loading son and another one who liked to visit for long stretches of time, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Matthew decided he should remodel his house to accommodate his family. And plus, he had the land, so it wasn't a problem.

Canada took out his hidden architect skills and designed something that would give them all the space they needed. Prussia was impressed with the design and it didn't take long to find a construction crew to start working on the house. Matthew helped along and when Gilbert asked him where he learnt to build houses, he told him that when he had been starting off as a nation, he had to build most of the residences for his people and he took a course in it one year when he was bored.

The house came out nicely and the painting was almost done. The basement, along with Vincent's room was finished and most of the main floor and the first floor were done as well. The furniture arrived two weeks prior and most of it was where it was supposed to be.

"You don't say!" Matthew replied sarcastically. "D'you even need all of this stuff?" He asked poking his head into one of the boxes marked "more awesome stuff" and pulling out a shirt that looked as though it never met up with a washing machine and had suspicious looking stains on it of a dark brown.

"Of course I do! And put that back, that's my awesome shirt. I used to wear it all the time for my battles. It's why I won all the time." Matthew looked at him incredulously before chucking the shirt in the nearby garbage bag.

"Hey! This is my lucky shirt, don't just throw it out!"

"Gil, there are blood stains on it from lord knows when and I bet you anything you had completely forgotten about it until you put it in the box or until I pulled it out." Prussia gave him a sheepish look and Canada smirked.

"That's what I thought. Now, why don't you start sorting through your stuff, whatever can be thrown away you put in the garbage bag, whatever can be given away you put in an empty box and whatever you want to keep you put it in another box by the stairs and we'll put it away after lunch, okay? I'll go make us something to eat." Matthew gave him a chaste kiss, before disappearing to the kitchen and Gilbert was left on his own.

* * *

While Canada made some sandwiches for lunch, he started wondering how his children would take to the new house and the new permanent guest. Ontario had been absent every time Prussia was over and he was staying at his Toronto home most of the time. Québec didn't bother visiting in a while due to personal reasons and also due to the fact he was busy with work. Matthew wondered how his children would take to the idea of having a sort of "stepfather" in their lives. Sure, they were grown adults now, but it would still change the family dynamics.

Matthew quit thinking about it for now and focused on the task at hand. He knew that sooner or later, Vincent and Jean-Pierre would come to "bother" him like he called it, but Canada knew it was his own way of saying he missed his old man.

Once the food was prepared, Matthew called Gilbert, who came to join him at the kitchen table. They took their time eating their sandwiches and visualizing what the house would look like when it would be finished.

* * *

"Remind me again, why we decided to move my stuff in the fuckin' summer when it's a million degrees outside." Prussia asked a few hours later, as he brought out a few heavy boxes of trash to the curb.

"Oh get over it, Gil, it's only thirty degrees Celsius and it's not even humid outside. At least we have air conditioning in the house. Now, quit your bellyaching and close the door so we don't air condition the great outdoors." Prussia walked back in, closed the door behind him and headed for the living room.

"Well, I'm beat; I'm not moving another box for the next three hundred years." He said as he plopped himself on their brand new white couch. Canada laughed as he took the seat next to him. The last of the boxes were moved upstairs, the ones for the Salvation Army were in the garage for now and the ones for the garbage were outside.

"Unfortunately, you do realize there are still a lot of things that need to be put away, right?"

"Don't remind me. But at least all the boxes are in the house now. We don't need to go outside and burn."

"Somehow, you didn't seem to mind the scalding hot weather when we were on vacation*." Gilbert eyed his lover for a moment and scoffed at him.

"That was different, this is just torture." Matthew kicked him lightly on the side of his thigh and Prussia caught his foot with ease.

"Get over it." He told him, but Gilbert started rubbing gentle circles onto Matthew's calf and the threatening edge the younger man was trying to aim for was lost as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Hey, you know what this house needs we didn't give it yet?" Matthew looked at Gilbert for a moment, but then closed his eyes as Prussia's hands started traveling.

"Do tell."

"A proper inauguration." Whatever Matthew wanted to respond to that was lost, as Gilbert pulled him closer and crashed their lips together. They then proceeded to properly christen the house. By the time they were done, Prussia was even more grateful they had air conditioning, because the cool breeze was simply blissful and he was able to enjoy the proximity of Matthew's body snuggled up to him on the couch without having to melt from the exterior heat. Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment and figured the rest of the boxes could wait for a while longer.

**OWARI 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***A little head's up to the vacation they took in chapter 25 of Olympic Fever.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: March 19th 2010, 3:32pm**

**Finished writing: March 19th 2010, 10:32pm**

**Started typing: March 19th 2010, 10:39pm**

**Finished typing: March 19th 2010, 11:16pm**


	2. It's Only Supper part I

**Family Affairs**

**It's Only Supper part I**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be split in two, but then Québec and Ontario got bothersome and asked for more air time and interaction with the family so you know, I had to listen to them.**

**Goodness guys, I can't believe you responded so well to chapter one! I wasn't expecting so many reviews. **

**Characters here: Canada, Québec, Ontario and Prussia.**

**Rating: T for language I would suppose.**

**I made the entry on my lj with all the information for this story. It isn't finished yet, but you can go and check it out for all sorts of crazy little details on this world. Also, this story takes place in a different universe than Olympic Fever, but they have similar things.**

**Lastly, a special thanks to my friend P for everything. I think I had something else to say, oh yes! I apologize for the amount of French, but it is Québec. And, last point, I promise, the explanation behind how the kids are Canada's kids will be in chapter four. Be patient my loving readers!**

Family Affairs

It's Only Supper part I

It took another two full weeks for everything in the new house to be finished. The last of the boxes were put away and the painting was finally finished. The result was quite nice and it certainly reflected well with Matthew's style. There was a recurring theme of red throughout the house, but it wasn't done in a tacky way, so it looked nice. The only room that wasn't really finished was the guest room/Jean-Pierre's room, since Canada knew his eldest would want to paint it his way and by himself.

Today happened to be a rather gray day, so they were spending it inside. Canada originally planned to have a picnic by the poolside in the backyard for lunch, but since the weather wasn't conducive, they decided to take the picnic to the living room. They had long ago finished with the food and they were currently busy exchanging loving kisses on the couch, oblivious to what was going on around them.

* * *

Ontario, or better known as Vincent, was whistling to himself as he parked his car in his father's driveway. He took out his suitcase from the back seat, before walking to the front door. At first, he didn't recognise the house, since it was redone, but luckily, his father sent him a picture of it on his cell phone, so his level of shock wasn't as big.

He fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door with ease. He whistled appreciatively when he saw the new entrance and dropped his bag to the floo,r before making his way into the house.

"Anyone home?" He called out as he poked his head through some of the rooms and only finding new furniture he had not met before. He was about to call out again when he heard a faint noise coming from somewhere behind him. Thinking it was his father whom was trying to pull a trick on him, Vincent quickly turned around, only to find his father, the man who raised him since infancy, lip locked with another man with silver hair.

Canada was on his back, with a hand in the stranger's hair and a leg around his waist. As for the other man, he had one knee between his father's legs, one hand behind his neck and the other underneath his father's shirt. The two of them were obviously absorbed in their activity, since they were panting, kissing with fervour and oblivious to the fact Vincent wanted to gouge his eyes out.

Ontario didn't know what to say or do, so he did the best thing his brain figured he could do at this point and that was to cough loudly and clear his throat. The reaction he got out of the two older men would have been funny, if it wasn't his father and a stranger who had done it.

His father's eyes opened wide and when he saw his son, he quickly pushed away the nameless man who looked completely confused (and dishevelled) and then his father quickly sat up and straightened out his clothes.

"Vincent?! What are you doing here?"

"I sort of happen to live here and you told me I could come and visit, so I came. 'Guess I shoulda called." He added as an after thought as he glanced at the other man. Matthew followed his gaze and then gasped when he realized introductions hadn't been made.

"Oh right, eum, well, Vince this is Gilbert my l-lover." Canada's cheeks turned bright red at that. "And Gil, this is my second eldest, Vincent." Ontario took out his hand and grasped the hand of the other man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, I've heard quite a lot about you. It's nice to finally be able to associate a face with the name."

"You can drop the formalities, kid, Gilbert will do just fine." The Prussian told the younger man, as he took the offered hand and shook it while Ontario smiled at him. Gilbert noted both Vincent and Matthew had similar smiles and similar features. Vincent had shorter hair, but it was almost the same shade of blonde as Canada's. The boy also wore glasses and had violet eyes that had more blue in them. He also seemed to be extremely polite, much like Matthew was and Prussia wondered if he had a passive-aggressive side as well.

"If you insist then." There was an awkward silence that settled between them while the Canadian man looked between his son and his lover trying to read in their faces whether or not they would get along.

"I, euh, heard a lot about you too, kid, and the rest of your family, or course. Your father keeps talking about you lot constantly and he even showed me a few pictures." Prussia finally said to break the silence.

"At least you saw pictures. Dad never seemed to have a picture of you every time I asked." Gilbert eyed Matthew, who simply turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh? Well, that's odd, since I know he has one of the two of us in his wallet. But, they probably wouldn't have done my awesome self justice anyway." Canada rolled his eyes and pushed him aside in order to get a better look at his son.

"C'm'ere and give your old man a hug, I haven't seen you in a long time." He opened his arms and Ontario hugged his father. Prussia smirked at the scene but said nothing. This was an entirely new side of Canada's world he hadn't seen before.

"How have you been? Oh, don't answer just yet, tell me about it as we tour the house, you haven't seen it yet, right? Right! Well then come on! You'll love it!" Matthew took his son's hand with one of his and grabbed Gilbert's hand in his other before dragging the two of them to the first floor.

"We'll start from upstairs and make our way downstairs. I took the liberty to paint your room, but I'm sure that you'll approve of the colours. Come on then!" Canada looked like an excited puppy and his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy at the prospect of showing his son the new house.

Matthew showed him one room at a time and just as he predicted, Vincent liked the decoration. By the time they made it to the basement, half an hour had already gone by and Gilbert was silently glad not all of Canada's kids lived with their father or else they'd still be gushing over the choice of matching towels for the master bathroom.

Once they were done, they returned to the living room and continued with casual conversation. Canada was pleased with how well things were going and he was happy to see Prussia and Ontario were getting along. This was important, since he knew, even though Vincent had a house of his own in Toronto, he spent most of his time with him and if he couldn't get along with Gilbert, well they were slightly doomed.

Just as Matthew was going to offer them something to drink, he heard the front door open, followed by a whistle that was made by a human being. Canada hoped it wasn't who he thought it was for many different reasons.

"Tabarnak, c'est beau avoir du cash! É boy, la maison a agrandit légèrement. Yo, y'a tu quelqu'un icitte?"/ _"Shit, it's nice to have money. Boy, the house slightly got bigger. Yo, is anyone home?"_ Matthew sighed as he heard his eldest walk down the corridor. It wasn't he didn't want to see the boy, heaven's no! He just wasn't ready to introduce him to Gilbert and Gilbert to his son.

"On est dans le salon."/ _"We're in the living room."_ Vincent called back to his brother. Canada counted down the seconds before Québec would be in the living room and he wished he had the power to stop time.

"Oh ben! Si c'est po mon p'tit crisse préféré! Le frère! Ça fait fucking longtemps que ch't'ai po vue! Ciboire, j'commençais à m'ennuyer là!"/ _"Well, if it isn't my favourite little shit! Brother! It's been a fucking long time since I saw you! I was starting to miss you!"_ Jean-Pierre came running to the room and pulled his younger brother to his chest in an arm lock. He then ruffled up his brother's hair while grinning maniacally.

"Ack! Lâche-moi, Jean, j'peux pu respirer."/ _"Let go of me, Jean, I can't breathe."_ Québec let go of him and looked at him in the eyes before pulling him for a hug and thumping him on the back.

"Aille, j'me suis vraiment ennuyé d'toé."/ _"Dude, I really missed you."_ He said in what could have been a serious voice and then he let go of his brother and looked at the other people in the room.

"Té qui toi?"/ _"Who are you?"_ He asked when he noticed the silver haired man. "Cé qui lui?"/ _"Who's he?"_ He turned to his brother and asked.

"Jean-Pierre, j'te présente Gilbert, mon amant. Il habite ici avec moi maintenant. Gil, this is my eldest, Jean-Pierre."/_"Jean-Pierre, this is Gilbert, my lover. He lives here with me now…"_ Matthew told them shyly. This moment had the potential to change the outcome of many things. There was a moment of silence as a look was exchanged between Québec and Prussia.

"Ah ben câlisse, c't'un beau père."/ _"Well goddamn, it's a stepfather."_ Jean-Pierre deadpanned. Vincent hit his head with his palm and Canada rolled his eyes at his son's lack of tact.

"Well, euh, c't'une façon d'le mettre, in a way. I suppose he is."/ _"Well, euh, that's one way of putting it…"_ Matthew turned to face Gilbert, but he simply looked completely confused. He understood some French (being friends with Francis would do that to someone), but he never really picked up on the slang French that Canada, and apparently, both his sons spoke.

"I'm what?" He asked since no one seemed to be willing to tell him what was going on.

"Well, Jean-Pierre coined the term that you are, in a way, their stepfather." And now that Matthew said it, it made the thing much more formal and official than it had before and the reality of it weighed upon them.

Prussia wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react to this news. The last time he had any resemblance of a father figure role had been when he had taken care of his brother, but that was centuries ago and that was his brother, not his lover's well grown kids. That changed the perspective of things drastically.

On top of that, he wasn't even sure if he was good father material, period. He honestly felt as though he was barging into someone else's life and he briefly wondered if that was how stepparents felt world wide. Well, he wasn't going to waste his time thinking about their sorry lives because he had enough to think about with his.

What exactly was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to treat Vincent and Jean-Pierre? And what if they couldn't get along? He heard many stories of Québec's temper and he personally hoped never to have to deal with it because, frankly, he wouldn't know what to do.

Gilbert looked at Matthew in the hopes of getting some sort of help or guidance, or something as to know what to do or say, but all he got was a shy reassuring smile. Well, that helped tremendously.

"Well, I guess it does, I suppose." The four of them looked at each other as if assessing the situation before Canada cleared his throat.

"In that case then, Jean, how long are you staying for?"

"Chu juste venu pour un p'tit bout là, j'pars à soir."/ _"I'm just here for a little while, I leave tonight."_ Matthew knew better and saw through his eldest's fib.

"In that case, Vince, can you show your brother to the guestroom and tell him why it's still white? And then you can help me with dinner." Vincent and Jean-Pierre looked at each other before looking back to their father.

"Mmh, po sure. Y va me montrer la chambre, pis après, j'veux parler au beau père."/ _"Mmh, not sure. He's gonna show me the room and after that, I want to talk to stepdad."_

"And for once, I agree with Jean-Pierre." Québec glared at his brother before leaving the room. Their bickering could be heard as they went up the stairs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gilbert asked him once they were both alone.

"Oh, well, the boys just want to talk to you. Don't worry about it; they're good boys despite the way they act towards each other. They truly are brothers. I'm sure they just want to get to know you better, you'll see." Prussia said nothing to that and started taking out the things needed for supper. He made sure to leave the knives in the drawer for now, as a precaution.

**OWARI 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Good lord a long chapter that never wanted to finish.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: March 21st 2010, 12:40am**

**Finished writing: March 21st 2010, 9:58pm**

**Started typing: March 22nd 2010, 7:47pm**

**Finished typing: March 22nd 2010, 10:00pm**


	3. It's Only Supper part II

**Family Affairs**

**It's Only Supper part II**

**You guys, ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! I love you for loving this and JP. JP is my creation more than Vince so yeah. **

**Also, check the lj, there's a lot of extra info there!**

**Warnings for mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex, smoking and language.**

**Also, John is Newfoundland and Nuna is the abbreviation for Nunavut. It's not her real name, but Québec uses Nuna in this chapter as a nickname. Nuna is a toddler and John is a young child.**

**Characters here: Canada, Prussia, Québec, Ontario, mentions of Newfoundland and Nunavut.**

**Rating: T+ for themes and language, basically, because of Québec.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't meant as offending and Québec is just fooling around in his own special way.**

Family Affairs

It's Only Supper part II

Once Vincent showed his brother to his room, the two of them returned to the dinning room table to have a nice little talk with their new stepfather. They found him talking with their father and when Matthew saw his sons, he gave his lover a quick kiss, before leaving the three of them alone.

"Sit." Ontario said as Québec motioned to a chair. Prussia took a seat on one side of the table, while the two brothers sat on the other side. There was a moment of silence between the three of them and Gilbert wondered if he was really getting bossed around by two kids. He observed them for a moment and realized that Vincent, the calm and polite boy from earlier, now had a determined look upon his face and he could read in his eyes he meant absolute business.

Prussia directed his gaze slightly more towards the right and observed the older brother. Jean-Pierre looked different from Matthew and Vincent, but they did have common traits. For starters, he had light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and an ever present cowlick, but it wasn't as long as Matthew's. Québec did not wear glasses so Gilbert could see the piercing gaze his blue eyes had. There was the faintest trace of violet to them, but only when the light hit a particular way. He had a strong jaw and a bit of facial hair that reminded him of his friend Francis, but then again, the two of them were related.

Where Ontario was dressed in proper, clean clothing, (the boy definitively took that from his English "grandfather"), Québec was wearing tattered jeans that probably saw better days and a blue t-shirt. He had a kerchief tied around his neck and it looked as though Jean-Pierre was trying to project the proverbial image of the "delinquent son" and so far, he was doing it well.

"So." Ontario started, successfully snapping him out of his musings.

"So." Prussia repeated.

"You live here now, right?" The younger brother continued.

"Yeah, I do." Gilbert responded.

"I see."

"'Ow long 'ave you known le père?" Québec asked this time. He looked more relaxed about this than his brother. While Vincent was sitting stiffly in his chair, Jean-Pierre was leaning on the back legs of the chair with his hands behind his head.

"A while now." Had Prussia known this was going to be an interrogation, he would have convinced Canada to flee to a remote island for the rest of their lives.

"End we never saw you, because?"

"Well, you're never around Jean, tu l'aurais pas vu même si t'aurais voulu."/ _"…you wouldn't have seen him even if you wanted to."_

"Ben, d'mandes y d'abord!"/ _"Well then, you ask him!" _The brothers glared at each other for a moment, before remembering they were questioning the new stranger in their lives.

"Right, why haven't we seen you beforehand?"

"'The hell should I know? Whenever I was here neither of you were and I was also spending time in Germany with my brother." The two brothers looked at each other and the only thing they were missing was a clipboard to take notes. He hadn't murdered anyone; he was just living with their father! Unless that was now considered a crime, then all bets were off.

"I see." Ontario calmly replied.

"Té-tu sérieux?"/ _"Are you serious?" _Québec asked and Prussia just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Ontario translated.

"Serious about what? Your father? Yeah, I'm pretty damn serious about him."

"Do you love 'im?" Jean-Pierre asked. Gilbert looked into those blue eyes and saw the boy wasn't kidding him. This was serious business.

"'Course I do." He said after a short pause. It wasn't every day he admitted to his feelings to other people that weren't Matthew so easily, but Prussia saw the underlined, dormant rage in Jean-Pierre's and Vincent's eyes and knew if he wanted to live to eat the next meal his lover was preparing, he had to be honest.

"Tant mieux then, sinon, j't'en crisserais une pis crois moi, t'aurais aimé ça j'amais avoir vu l'monde. Pis si j'apprends qu't'as cassé l'cœur à popa, m'a t'pété la yeule, pis m'a t'arracher tes couilles pis tes faire avaler avant de t'arracher l'cœur pis piétiner d'sus."/ _"Good then, or else I'd hit you so hard, you would have wished you'd never seen the world. __And if I find out you broke dad's heart, I'm gonna kill ya, and rip your balls out and feed them to you, and then I'll rip your heart out and step on it."_ Gilbert didn't need to understand Québécois to know if he put a toe out of line in regards to Matthew, Vincent and Jean-Pierre would make sure he wouldn't live to see another minute.

"And Jean wouldn't be the only one you would have to worry about. There are thirteen of us and we'd be ready to whoop your ass all the way back to where you came from and make sure you'd never set foot here ever again if you are to even harm a single of our father's hair. We take our family very seriously and you don't want to cross some of us on our bad days." Prussia would have gulped if he was a person who got easily intimidated, but since he wasn't, he simply held the fierce gaze that he was getting from Vincent.

No one said a word for a while until Jean-Pierre fished out a lighter and a cigarette from his back pocket. The two other men averted their gazes to observe Québec light up the cigarette and take a long drag from it. Ontario frowned and waved the cloud of smoke away from his face.

"Yack, me semblais que t'avais arrêté de fumer."/ _"Ew, I thought you stopped smoking."_ He said between a cough.

"Well, des fois y m'faut une bonne top dans certaines situations, tsé?"/ _"Well, sometimes I need a good smoke in certain situations, y'know?"_

"Éteint moi ça, Jean, tu sais que Papa n'aime pas l'odeur, pis y'aime pas ça quand tu fumes."/ _"Put that out, Jean, you know Dad doesn't like the odour and he doesn't like it when you smoke."_

"Calme toi, l'frère, c'pas une cigarette en trois ans qui va m'tuer."/ _"Calm down, bro, it's not a cigarette in three years that's gonna kill me."_

"Mais c'est pas bon pour toi! Veux-tu vraiment que Papa te fasse un speech encore pis qui commence à s'inquiéter pour toi pis à nous déranger avec ça? Crime, Jean, tu l'sais qu'y s'inquiète toujours trop! Fais-tu exprès?"/ _"But it's not good for you! Do you really want Dad to give you another speech and start worrying over you and pestering us about this? Damn it, Jean, you know he worries too much! D'you do it on purpose?"_

"Aille, calme toé l'frère, c'pas à toi que j'ai demandé d'fumer, mais crisse, si j'dois t'entendre chialer a' chaque fois que j'fume, m'a arrêter ça là. Au moins, c'tait pas du pot."/ _"Jeez, calm down, I didn't ask you to smoke, but Christ, if I have to hear you complain every time I smoke, I'll stop right now. __At least it wasn't pot."_

"Jean! Dit moi pas qu't'as recommencé avec c'te cochonnerie là! God damn it! Veux-tu vraiment la mort de notre père?!"/ _"Jean! Don't tell me that you started with that crap __again! God damn it! D'you really want our father's death?"_

"Câlisse, c'tait une joke! Crisse, on dirait qu'j'ai dit que j'me tapais Nuna dans l'back seat du char à Popa pis qu'j'donnais d'la coke à Johnny boy."/ _"Christ, it was a joke! __It's not like I said I was doing Nuna in the back seat of Dad's car and that I was giving coke to Johnny boy."_ This time, Vincent heard enough and he got up and slapped his brother hard across the cheek.

"Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire des jokes aussi niaiseuses pis insensées que ça! Premièrement, Nuna est notre sœur pis le bébé de la famille, j'veux même pas penser à ça. Pis deuxièmement, John a à peine huit ans! J'peux pas croire que t'as osé dire une chose pareille! T'es chanceux que Papa t'aille pas entendu sinon tu s'rais vite parti."/ _"You should be ashamed of yourself! __You should be ashamed of having made such a stupid and insensitive joke! First of all, Nuna is our sister and the baby of the family; I don't even want to think about that. And second of all, John is barely eight years old. I can't believe you said something like that! You're lucky Dad didn't hear you or else you would have been out of this house."_ Ontario sat back down with a huff and Québec put out his cigarette.

Prussia hadn't said a word while the two were arguing since he had no idea what they were saying and also because he didn't know what to do.

"Christ, I really need a beer right now." He murmured to himself. He didn't say it very loudly, but Jean heard him and he perked up at the sound of his favourite drink.

"Did you say beer?" Jean-Pierre asked him in his thick accented English. The fight with his brother was forgotten and his whole attitude became cheerful again.

"Euh… yeah, that's what I said." Gilbert wasn't sure anymore if he should have said it. He didn't know if Ontario was going to go on a rampage about alcoholism or something. But then Québec leaped up from his seat and exclaimed himself rather joyfully.

"Aye, té pas mal chill l'beau-père. J'sens que toé pis moé, on va ben s'entendre! Après l'souper, j't'amène au bar ac l'frère pis l'père, s'y veut v'nir. Bienvenue dans 'famille."/ _"You know what, you're pretty chill. I have a feeling you and me, we're gonna get along! After supper, I'm bringing you to the bar with my brother and my father, if he wants to come. Welcome to the family."_ Jean-Pierre grasped Gilbert's hand with his own and shook it firmly. He looked over at Vincent, but the younger man simply shook his head and gave him a small smile. This would certainly take time for him to adapt to.

* * *

After supper, before going out to the bar, Matthew asked Gilbert to help with the dishes and everyone knew it was just a pretext to get him alone. The boys went to the living room to play some video games, while they waited for the other two.

"So, how did it go with the boys earlier?" Canada asked him as he rinsed out a large dish that didn't fit in the dishwasher and handed it to the taller man. Prussia puffed out air that made his bangs fly up momentarily as he recalled his previous conversation before drying the offered dish. At least supper had been calmer.

"Matt, I love you and all, but your kids are fucking insane." Gilbert was expecting to get reprimanded or hit with a dirty washcloth, but instead, Matthew simply laughed at his comment.

"That they are. You can safely say those two have a very bipolar relationship. Now, c'mon, let's go or else Jean will never let us hear the end of it." As they quickly finished cleaning and putting the dishes away, Gilbert thought to himself that Vincent and Jean-Pierre were just as insane as their father, but if he had come to love Matthew, then surely, he would come to adopt the kids as well.

**OWARI 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A big thanks to P. who DREW Jean-Pierre (go to the lj and see) and for all her wise words!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 23rd 2010, 4:18pm**

**Finished writing: March 23rd 2010, 11:01pm**

**Started typing: March 24th 2010, 8:46pm**

**Finished typing: March 24th 2010, 10:17pm**


	4. Paternity

**Family Affairs**

**Paternity**

**Hi there, I would like to apologize for not updating any sooner, but I was sick and Gilbert would keep on avoiding the question at hand.**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Guys, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! How is Matthew their father?**

Family Affairs

Paternity

It was perhaps a week or so after the rather interesting first meeting with Vincent and Jean-Pierre that Gilbert came to a startling realization. Well, it wasn't so much of a realization, but more of a thought that crossed his mind one morning as he was having his coffee and listening to Matthew talk about something he had done with the kids last year during the summer. It was right as he mentioned he was so very proud of how well Nunavut was doing that it hit him. Who the hell was the other parent?

It wasn't he cared what Matthew had done before they hooked up, but he wanted to know in case the other parent sprung up on their doorstep one day. He wanted to be mentally prepared. The kids were sort of a surprise and a small shock, and frankly, he just couldn't imagine his beloved Matthew being intimate with anyone else. He didn't really care, he just wanted to know.

So on this bright morning, he went searching for his lover through their house. He finally found him in his study, hard at work. Gilbert crept up on him and rested his chin on Matthew's head. The younger man turned ever so slightly and looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning." Canada told him as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Same to you." He pulled a nearby chair closer and sat down.

"What's up?" Matthew asked him. He put his glasses back on and leaned away from his paperwork. He turned his swivel chair towards the older man and watched him for a moment. This was where Gilbert was supposed to be all awesome and just ask him the question, but how the hell was he supposed to do that? _"Oh yeah, Matt, I wanted to know, about your kids, who's their other parent? Did you shag anyone before we met? Not that I care or anything."_ No, that wouldn't work. That would just assure him a year long pass to sleeping on the couch.

"I, euh, had something to ask you." Matthew waited for him to go on, but Gilbert said nothing. He observed him for a moment and noticed the Prussian's cheeks coloured ever so slightly. This highly amused him.

"Go on, I'm listening." He edged him on.

"Well, now that I think of it, it's an un-awesome question, never mind." He tried to get up, but Canada stopped him from doing so.

"Not so fast, you started something and you're going to finish."

"Well, I wanted to know-" And just as he was about to tell him, the phone started ringing. Matthew made a sign for him to stop. Prussia watched as he picked up the phone and started yammering away in rapid French. Gilbert picked up a few words here and there, but not enough to allow him to understand what was going on. He quietly remained seated and tried to figure out how to ask his question without losing any of his awesomeness. When Matthew finally put the phone down with a sigh, Gilbert figured he could delay his question for a bit and ask who that had been.

"It was Jean-Pierre. He was out drinking last night with Vincent and the two of them thoughtit it would be funny to hide in the bushes and scare innocent passerbies. So now monsieur thought he could beg daddy to come and save his ass again. Well, he could get himself home this time. I'm not bothering with their stupidities! It's time that boy did some growing up." Prussia thought for sure Canada completely forgot about their earlier conversation and he hoped Matthew had, since his question would just get his lover even more upset, but Matthew had the memory of an elephant

"You were saying?" Well, he was screwed.

"Ah well, about your kids." He started off.

"What about my kids?" Matthew glared at him for a moment and Gilbert gulped.

"I wanted to know, and don't get upset or anything, but I wanted to know, who's the, euh, who's the other parent?" Well there, he asked. He just hoped the younger man understood his question. He looked into Canada's eyes and Matthew gave him an incredulous look.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm dead serious." There was a short moment of silence, before Matthew started laughing.

"Hey, quit laughing! It's not funny!" Canada didn't reply and continued laughing. He got up from his chair and went to sit on the Prussian's lap.

"Would the Great and Almighty Awesome Prussia be jealous?" Matthew slipped his arms around his neck and Gilbert instinctively wrapped his own arms around the younger's waist and passed his hands under Matthew's red sweatshirt to rub his bare back.

"I'm not jealous. Just curious." He tried to defend himself, but Canada wasn't stupid and saw through the ruse.

"Sure you aren't. If it makes you feel any better, you should remember you were my first, or did you forget?" Prussia shook his head in the negative and let his lover continue with his story.

"And as for my kids, well, they are my flesh and blood. It's hard to explain and I don't know how it's possible, but I just found them like Francis and Arthur found Alfred and me. First they found me and then, once I was well on my way to becoming more that a piece of land, I found the kids one at a time. I found Jean-Pierre first and shortly after there was Vincent or something and then came the others.

In a way, they're part of me. We used to live together, but then they had to stay in their own houses since they had to establish a link with their people. But I try to visit them as much as I can and they visit me as well. I have no idea if that makes any sense, but that's the gist of it. Basically, they've only ever had one parent and I've only ever had one lover. Does that answer your question, Mr. Jealous?" Matthew flicked his nose lovingly and Gilbert pulled him closer.

"Yes, yes it does. And I am not jealous. Jealousy is not for awesome people. It was only to satisfy my awesome curiosity." So what if he was a tiny bit jealous?

"I see, well, how about I satisfy something else for you?" Prussia nodded, liking where this was going and brought his hands closer to Canada's backside, but as he was about to dip his hands passed Matthew's pyjama waistband, the smaller man gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before getting up from Gilbert's lap.

"I'll go make us some brunch then." Gilbert watched him leave and growled to himself. Why the hell did Matthew have to be a tease was another question his mind kept on throwing at him as well.

**OWARI 4**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I like teaser Matthew. He leaves Gilbert completely frustrated and wanting more. The poor man. **

**If you still don't understand the explanation, ask me.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 26th 2010, 11:39am**

**Finished writing: March 27th 2010, 1:42pm**

**Started typing: March 28th 2010, 1:20pm**

**Finished typing: March 28th 2010, 1:53pm**


	5. Good Luck

**Family Affairs**

**Good Luck**

**I honestly, LOVE this one. And I have a new filler chapter to put before the really EPIC chapters I have planned.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario**

**Rating: K+, -T**

**Go see the LJ, GOOO! **

**Disclaimer: My right leg is numb, it's annoying.**

Family Affairs

Good Luck

Jean-Pierre was sitting by the window on the soft cushions in the small sitting area that was included with the windows. He had his back to the left side of the window and he had his left knee propped up while his other leg was resting by his side, foot dangling in mid air, hovering above the floor. He had a box of Oreos opened on his lap. He was munching on one, absentmindedly, and looking out the window.

There wasn't a sound in the room other than his munching on the cookie, until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There was also noise coming from outside, but he was distracted by it from his brother's footsteps.

"Hey." Jean-Pierre watched his brother jump three feet in the air and clutch at his chest.

"Christ Jean, what the hell are you doing there? You scared the living shit out of me." Jean-Pierre smirked at Vincent.

"Calme toi. J'les regarde. Viens voir."/ _"Calm down. I'm watching them. Come see."_ Ontario took a step forward closer to his brother.

"Oréo?" He extended his hand with a cookie in it and Vincent took it after a moment. He took a bite before taking a seat on the other side. They sat in silence for a while, before the younger of the two started looking outside as well. They observed what was going on the other side for a moment, before either of the two spoke.

"J'ai ai entendu rire, fais que chu v'nu voir c'qui faisaient."/ _"I heard them laughing, so I came to see what they were doing."_ Jean-Pierre said, never taking his eyes off the window. He continued observing both Matthew and Gilbert who were swimming together in the backyard pool. It was night time, but the lights to the pool were on and illuminated their every move. They watched as Gilbert chassed after Matthew, while the two of them laughed loudly, oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"What do you think of him? Of the new situation?" Vincent whispered. Jean-Pierre spared a glance to his brother and their eyes briefly met, before the older brother looked back out.

"Chsais pas. Y'a d'l'air ben correct. Popa a d'l'air content."/ _"I don't know. __He looks okay. Dad looks happy."_ Outside, the Canadian man quickly got out of the water and ran to the other side of the pool while his partner followed a few feet behind trying to catch up with him. They heard laughter and indistinct words being said, before Canada waved to Prussia and jumped in the shallow end of the pool to put even more distance between the two of them. The older man laughed, before slipping back in and swimming towards his lover.

"It's true, Dad does look happy. I suppose if it makes him happy, then everything should be alright, but what do you think Jean? How do you feel about it?" They didn't look at each other. They simply continued watching the two older men swim about at night.

"J'habites pas icitte de toute façon."/ _"I don't live here anyway."_ Vincent glared at his brother and chucked an Oreo at him which Jean-Pierre simply caught and ate.

"T'as rien à dire sur la situation, toi qui n'est jamais content?"/ _"You have nothing to say, you who is never happy?"_ Ontario hissed at him. Québec looked at his younger brother for a moment, in his violet-blue eyes, behind his glasses, and then he turned his head back towards the backyard. By now Gilbert caught up with Matthew and he successfully managed to corner him in one of the edges of the pool. Their father had his back pressed to the wall and the Prussian had an arm on both of Matthew's sides. It wasn't a threatening situation, since they were smiling and laughing about it. The Canadian tried to escape, but that only caused the Prussian to swim a tad closer until their bodies were pressed together.

He then whispered something in Matthew's ear, before closing the last of the distance between them and capturing the younger man's lips with his own. The boys did not react and continued to watch as their father managed to free his arms and wrap one around the taller man's shoulder and the other came behind Gilbert's head so that his hand could get lost in the wet silver locks.

They remained like that, kissing in the corner of the pool, before Matthew dunked Gilbert's head under water and swam away with a sly smile on his face. Then Prussia resurfaced, he yelled something out and the chase was back on.

"Y vont bien ensemble. C'pas à moi à dire quoi que ce soit."/ _"They go well together. It's not up to me to say anything."_ Québec took another Oreo and opened it in half before putting it back together and taking a bite.

"My, my, Jean, such wise words coming from you. T'es sur que ça va?"/ _"…You sure you're okay?" _Vincent teased him.

"Ta yeule le frère."/ _"Shut up."_ There was no bite to it; it was just an expression always used between the both of them. They watched as Gilbert caught up once more with Matthew by pulling on his foot. The Prussian held the foot captive in his hands and tickled it relentlessly. They could hear their father's peels of laughter as he begged for mercy, but Prussia didn't give up. When Matthew could hardly breathe due to the laughter, the older man pulled the Canadian flush against him and whispered something in his ear. The shorter man smiled at him and pecked his nose before swimming a few feet away.

"Pis toi, tu penses quoi?"/ _"And what do you think?"_ Jean-Pierre returned the question to his brother.

"I think Dad deserves to be happy after everything he's put up with and if Gilbert makes him happy, then that's fine. He does seem to be happier now. There's something about Dad's smile that's changed. It seems, I don't know, freer. Does that even make sense?" Québec observed his father and noticed his smile. It was true it did seem less restrained, as if a big weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Ouais, ça l'a du sens. Pis l'beau-père, tu penses quoi de lui?"/ _"Yeah, it makes sense. And what of the stepfather, what do you think of him?"_ Ontario picked another cookie and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"He's nice. Yé un peu macho des fois, pis y c'prend pour le top du monde de temps en temps, mais yé pas méchant. Y'a son cœur à la bonne place."/ _"He's a bit macho sometimes, and he thinks he's the ruler of the world every now and then, but he's not mean. He has his heart at the right place."_ Jean-Pierre looked away from the scene outside to his brother. He paused midway to reach for a cookie and scratched his bare stomach. He brushed his hand against his blue pyjama pants and then went for the cookie.

"C'est vrai, t'as raison. J'leur souhaite la meilleure des chances."/ _"You're right. I wish them the best of luck.__"_

"Yes, I do wish them the best of luck. They deserve it." And with that final thought, they noticed the two older adults come out of the pool. Gilbert grabbed a towel and gave it to Matthew, before taking one for himself and drying himself off. They went to lie on the hammock under the willow tree a few feet away from the pool. The Prussian pulled their father close to him and they exchanged a kiss or two before entwining their hands together and observing the stars above them.

"Bon, ben, j'm'retire. Bonne nuit l'frère, dort bien."/ _"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, sleep well."_ Québec got up from his perch and stretched, before ruffling his younger brother's hair and stealing another Oreo. He walked back towards the stairs and only paused once to take a glance at the window. He let a small smile grace his face and then clambered back to his room.

Ontario remained seated for a moment longer, lost in his own thoughts, before glancing at the almost empty cookie tray. He noticed there were four left. He allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips before he got up and put the cookies back in the pantry. It was high time for him to get some rest as well. As he left, the only witnesses to the two people huddled together lovingly outside were the crickets that sang the warm summer night's song.

**OWARI 5**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**It's lyrical. AND I LOVE IT. And the dynamics!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 31st 2010, 11:59am**

**Finished writing: April 1st 2010, 12:34am**

**Started typing: April 1st 2010, 9:15pm**

**Finished typing: April 1st 2010, 10:10pm**


	6. Jam

**Family Affairs**

**Jam**

**This is a bloody long chapter and it's only a filler one at that!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario, Ti-Guy (Québec's friend), Jocelyne (Ti-Guy's sister.)**

**Rating: T-**

**Disclaimer: Long chapter be long!**

**Also, the ever so amazing P did some art for this verse. (The family wearing swimsuits at the beach.) I suggest you all copy pasta the link to my LJ and look at it! IT'S AMAZING! We're not responsible for any blood loss.**

**The link (remove the spaces): orangepencils. livejournal 13017. html**

Family Affairs

Jam

Gilbert was peacefully sleeping in bed, dreaming a wonderful dream that involved many things he liked, when he was rudely awakened by his lover. Matthew shook his shoulder a few times and it made him grumble a bit and turn to the other side. Canada rolled his eyes and kissed Prussia hoping it would get him to wake up. As always, his technique was infallible and Gilbert responded back. Matthew pulled away with a satisfied smile and got out of bed.

The Prussian opened his eyes to observe his lover putter around their room for a while, before he noticed it was pitch black outside. He turned his head around and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand to see it was three am in the morning. In his books, that meant he had another six hours of sleep, minimum. This was way too early. He glared at Matthew as the younger man sat down on the edge of the bed to make sure Gilbert hadn't fallen back asleep.

"Come on Gil, rise and shine, it's time to get up." Prussia grunted something in German and pulled the covers closer to his body.

"'S too early." He managed to slur out.

"Well, if we're going to the farms today, we have to leave soon or else it'll be too late." Gilbert looked at him quizzically, not understanding what Matthew was talking about.

"Don't you remember we're going to Jean's place for the weekend to go pick strawberries and blueberries to make jam?" The short answer would have been "no", but now that he mentioned it, his brain did recall Matthew said they were heading there early a few weeks back. It was a shame he forgot, or else he wouldn't have spent all night long sending stupid e-mails to Roderich.

"Up you get now. I'll go start breakfast. If you're not up in the next ten minutes, I'll dump a bucket of cold water on you." Canada pecked his lips, before making his way out of the room. Prussia sighed, before stretching and getting out of bed. This was going to be a long day. He fetched his discarded clothes and slipped them on, before making his way to the bathroom.

When he was done, he staggered downstairs to plop himself at the kitchen table while Vincent came up from the basement. The younger man greeted him before taking his seat and Gilbert acknowledged him with a nod as he took the cup of coffee Matthew gave him.

"Where's Jean-Pierre?" Vincent asked after a while when his brother didn't come downstairs to join them.

"He left last night to go back to his place to get some things ready for today. He said he'd meet us there and come back with us on Sunday." Vincent nodded and returned to his scrambled eggs. Once they were done eating, they cleaned the dishes, packed their things and headed out. The sun wasn't even out.

Matthew was by far the only one who was the most awake and it was a good thing he was the designated driver, because it wasn't the barely awake Ontario who was going to get them there and it wasn't the half asleep Prussia who was going to drive them there in one piece either.

The ride was mostly done in silence and resulted with Vincent falling asleep one hour into the drive and Gilbert the moment he sat down in the passenger seat. It mildly amused Canada when he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the two of them sleeping peacefully with their faces pressed against the window. By the time they arrived at the field, some five and a half hours later, the sun was shining brightly and Jean-Pierre was waiting for them by the side of the main shack.

He was leaning against the main wall, under the shade with a large hat on his head. Under his hat, he had a blue bandana tied at the nape of his neck and his medium long hair was tied in a small ponytail as well. He also had some dark sunglasses and he was wearing a chequered blue shirt made of light cotton that was half open. His sleeves were rolled up and so were his jeans. He had one foot on the pedal of his motorcycle and he waved at them when Matthew pulled up next to him.

"Tabarnak, vous êtes partis à quelle heure?"/ _"What time did you leave at?" _He asked them as they piled out of the car. Ontario glared at him and fetched a bag from the trunk.

"We left at four, just like I said we would. And it's only nine thirty, relax, last year we started later and we still managed to get as much as we usually do. Now, quit complaining and help us get the stuff out of the car." Québec left the spot in the shade and stepped into the sun. He grabbed a few bags and brought them inside the cabin.

"What is this place anyway?" Gilbert asked as he took the last bag and closed the trunk.

"It's my friend's place. 'E lets us use it every year. It's h'our tradition. We come 'ere often, it's not le Lac St-Jean, but it's fine. I 'ave to bring you dere one day. My backyard is better den Vincent's." Jean-Pierre told him as he came back down to check everything they needed to start their day was there.

"I heard that!" The younger brother shouted. Québec simply smirked at his brother and said nothing.

"So, what are we picking today; strawberries or blueberries?" Canada interjected.

"Les fraises. Ti-Guy m'a dit qu'les bleuets ont besoin d'une autre journée, fac on les f'ras demain."/ _"The strawberries. Ti-Guy told me the blueberries need another day, so we'll do those tomorrow."_ Matthew nodded and took two baskets before walking towards the edge of the field and then remembered Gilbert had no idea what he was supposed to do. Canada walked back, took Prussia's hand in his own and then went to the field. He picked a spot and all the while told the Prussian they had to pick the reddest berries and fill up as many baskets as possible, since every year, without fail, Jean would race with his brother and see who, of the three of them, could fill the most baskets. Gilbert nodded in understanding and crouched down to start picking strawberries.

They ended up going in opposite directions, with Matthew going up the row and Gilbert going further down. From his spot, he could hear Jean-Pierre and Vincent teasing each other a short distance away. He lifted his head momentarily before going back to the task at hand. Picking strawberries might have looked easy, but with the sun hitting his back and having to crouch down low to pick them, it wasn't all fun and games. He was glad Matthew had taken out some light clothes to wear for the day or else he would be nothing but a puddle of awesome goo by now.

He paused for a moment to wipe his brow from the sweat accumulating there and he was about to go back to his work when there was a sudden shadow that blocked the sun from hitting his back and a soft pressure on his head. He tilted his head ever so slightly and found Matthew standing next to him with a glass of cold water for him.

"Thanks." He said as he took the offered drink and gulped it quickly. The cool liquid felt refreshing and he wished there was more. It was then he noticed there was something on his head.

"I forgot to give you a hat earlier. Sorry about that, you must be frying out here." He sat down next to Gilbert and observed him for a moment.

"Thanks for the hat. How d'you guys do this every year?" Matthew laughed at the question.

"You get used to it after over one hundred years or so. How do you like it so far?"

"If I only have to do this once a year, I won't mind. If you tell me we're moving to a farm and we have to take care of crops every day, I'm keeping the house back home and you can come and visit me." Matthew laughed some more and Gilbert joined in.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on moving anytime soon, especially not after all the renovations we've just done to the house." Matthew man grabbed a strawberry from Gilbert's basket and took a bite out of it. Prussia was about to protest he laboured to get that piece of fruit in the basket, but the words died on his lips when he noticed the juice that dribbled down Matthew's chin and the younger man's vain attempts to lick it off.

Prussia gulped and tilted Canada's chin upwards before leaning closer and licking the remaining strawberry juice off. He then glanced in those violet eyes he loved so much before kissing Matthew tenderly. He could taste the bittersweet taste of the strawberry Canada just ate and that made the whole thing even more sensual.

They got caught up in their little moment and did not notice, or hear, Jean-Pierre approach until he coughed loudly. They pulled apart from their embrace and looked up to see the younger man glaring at them with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. Prussia thought it was amusing, and apparently, so did Canada.

"Crisse, garder ça pour l'soir au moins! Vous n'êtes pas icitte pour vous faires des minouches! Vous êtes icitte pour ramasser des ostie d'fraises, pis d'remplir les casseaux. Y vont po s'remplir touts seul, tsé?"/ _"Christ, keep that stuff for night time, at least! You're not here to be all lovey-dovey like. You're here to pick up the damn strawberries and fill up the crates. They won't fill themselves, y'know?"_ Gilbert gave him a look that clearly said "I'll kiss your father whenever damn well I want to" and the two of them glared at each other, while Matthew simply shook his head to himself.

"Aille, laisse les tranquilles, Jean, c'pas eux qui veulent impressionner Jocelyne, c'est toi."/ _"Leave them alone, Jean, it's not them who want to impress Jocelyne, that's you."_ Vincent said coming to them while carrying a couple of baskets in his hands. The comment piqued Canada's curiosity and he gave an amused glance to his eldest as Québec blushed scarlet.

"T-ta yeule le frère! C'même pas vrai!"/ _"S-shut up! __It's not even true!"_ Vincent smirked and continued to taunt his brother.

"Of course not, that's why you came here with your motorcycle and you've been looking at her all day long. Assume, Jean, t'as un crush sur elle."/ _"Just admit it, Jean, you have a kick on her."_

"Arrête de dire des conneries, tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles!"/_"Stop saying stupidities, you don't even know what you're talking about!"_ Jean-Pierre tried to defend himself, but failed miserably at it. It was clear as day the elder of the brothers had a crush on his friend's sister.

"Jean-Pierre and Jocelyne, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Vincent sang out. They could see the rage building in Québec's face and it didn't take long before he was running after his brother who was still singing the song and he started chucking strawberries at him from a basket that he took.

"Well, I suppose we better get back to work, or else we'll never have enough for the jam, not with those two slacking off and throwing away all of our hard work at each other. We'll take a break in an hour or so for lunch. I'll see you later." Matthew pecked his lips before stealing another strawberry and returning to his crates a couple of feet away.

The remainder of the morning went by quickly and before he even knew it, it was lunch time. He brought the baskets he filled with him back to the main cabin where Vincent, Jean-Pierre and Matthew were already waiting for him. Québec threw a sandwich at him when he got there and Prussia caught it with ease.

"Dad, are you sure we can trust Jean with lunch? I mean I would hate to die from food poisoning and leave all of my people behind." Jean-Pierre hit him over the head with a sandwich and glared at his younger brother.

"Ta yeule pis mange, oké? J'ai po mis les pickles c'te fois-ci, juste pour toé."/ _"Shut up and eat, okay? __I didn't put the pickles this time, just for you."_

"Wow, thanks, it only took you seventy-five years to realize and remember I don't like pickles with my ham sandwiches, good job."

"Boys, behave and eat your food. Jean-Pierre took the time to make us a lunch so the least you can do is eat it, Vince." Matthew told them. Ontario grumbled something inaudible, but he took a bite out of his sandwich anyway. The rest of lunch was spent in much the same way with the boys teasing each other mercilessly and Matthew stopping their fights.

At some point, Ti-Guy and Jocelyne came to join them and Jean-Pierre completely ignored them in order to try and flirt with the younger girl. It greatly amused Matthew to see his eldest try to act like a gentleman and Gilbert found out that, when he wanted to, Québec could be proper and it reminded him of his good friend Francis.

Vincent tried to distract his brother by throwing strawberries at him and bothering them. He eventually succeeded and Jean started chasing after him in the fields. It ended with the two of them rough housing and Matthew pouring a bucket of cold water over them, before they returned to pick more fruit.

The second part of the day seemed longer than the first and Prussia couldn't wait for it to come to an end. Luckily, Canada was picking the fruit on the other side of the same row, so they could talk, but the sun was getting to him. He ended up removing his shirt and rolling up his pants. When Matthew noticed his lover and his eldest had stripped down, he called his family over to apply more sunscreen on all of them, before they burned. They complained they didn't need it, but Matthew wouldn't hear a word of it and went ahead.

Vincent mildly protested, but let his father do his back while Jean-Pierre sputtered and said he wasn't a little kid anymore. Canada gently reminded him he couldn't cream his own back and that got him to sit down and sulk, while his father applied the sunscreen. The only problem Gilbert had with the cream was he didn't like it, but he didn't object to the physical contact.

Once they all had their sun block on, they returned to the fields for the last stretch of the day. Gilbert honestly wondered how he was going to manage tomorrow. He realized he was not made to pick fruit. He could handle the military well, but this was an entirely different ball game.

When the end of the day finally rolled in, Ti-Guy called them in for supper and Gilbert was more than glad if he never saw a strawberry field ever again. They ate outside, since there wasn't enough room inside and it was too hot in the small kitchen. Prussia could not remember the last time barbequed chicken had tasted so damn good and beer so damn refreshing. Matthew found his antics amusing and teased him about not being built for the outdoors like him.

After they finished eating, Ti-Guy took out a guitar and started singing old French-Québec songs. Jean-Pierre found a pair of wooden spoons and joined in. Vincent looked stuck between amusement and sheer horror and finally opted to look mildly amused at the little show. Matthew sang along with them, while Jocelyne danced around the fire. Gilbert simply watched the scene with amusement and polished off another beer.

He thought they were done for the day, but after their little bit of entertainment, Jean-Pierre decided it would be a good idea to make the jam before going to bed. Prussia simply felt like collapsing on a bed and not moving from there until it was time to head back home.

Luckily, the process of making the jam was easier than the one of picking the fruit. Once the leaves were removed from the rinsed strawberries, it was a simple process of cutting the berries and slow cooking them with some sugar and then draining the juice at the end of it. He was completely discouraged when he saw all their hard labour only made about eight large jars of jam. And here he was convinced there would have been enough for them to open their own store.

Finally, when it was almost midnight, they were done making strawberry jam. Prussia was the first to call it quits and go take a cold shower. He felt completely drained and disgusting. It amazed him how much of a modern man he had become over the years. He wouldn't know what to do without his cell phone and air conditioning. Sometimes it scared him, since he used to be a fierce ruler with none of these modern contraptions.

After his cold and refreshing shower, he didn't bother to put on his pyjama pants, since it was too warm for him so he simply crashed on the bed with only his boxers on. He remained spread eagled on his stomach while Matthew went to shower. As he waited, he could feel his back and shoulders ache with every movement he made and when Canada came back out, towelling his hair off, it felt as though his entire back was on fire.

The Canadian nation was quick to notice that even though he put as much sunscreen as possible on his lover's back, the older man's extremely fair skin still managed to burn and the extra pain probably came from being bent over all day long. Matthew retrieved the Aloe Vera from his bag and then placed himself in a comfortable position over Gilbert so as to not squish him, but at the same time be able to apply the cooling gel to his back.

Gilbert was putty in his hands and barely stirred as Matthew massaged his back. The cool gel helped his sunburnt skin and the massage eased his pains from the physical labour of the day. By the time he was done, he noticed his lover was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Matthew let out an amused chuckle, before getting off and putting the Aloe Vera away. He then walked back to the bed and slipped under the cotton sheet. He kissed the top of Prussia's head tenderly, before closing the lamp on the nightstand and letting sleep claim his body. Next year, they would plan two weekends for the jam making no matter what Jean-Pierre said.

**OWARI 6**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The fact that I did not split this chapter in two amazes me.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 3rd 2010, 2:50pm**

**Finished writing: April 4th 2010, 10:56pm**

**Started writing: April 6th 2010, 12:09pm**

**Finished writing: April 6th 2010, 2:52pm**


	7. Daddy Time

**Family Affairs**

**Daddy Time**

**I am forever sorry this took so long to come into being. However, it's a very, very long chapter. On the positive side, I know where to go for the following chapters, before I get to write my favourite chapters of them all!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario, Nunavut, North West Territories**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: There is a lot of fluff in this chapter. Please squeal if you want to. Also, THE UNIVERSITY CALLED ME FOR AN INTERVIEW, YAY!**

**A special heads up to P who helped me with the names and dates for the provinces and for putting up with my complaining.**

Family Affairs

Daddy Time

"Dad, relax, they'll be here any moment now." Vincent told his father as the older man paced from left to right. They were at the airport waiting for two people to arrive and Matthew couldn't hold still.

"They should have been here by now." The Canadian nation said looking above the heads in front of him and trying to see if anyone who came out from the double doors looked like his son and his daughter.

"Their flight was landing at 12:05, it's 12:06, you have to give them time to get off the plane and get their things." His second son told him. Matthew chose to ignore the comment and continued looking at the people.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, no swearing in front of Nyla. She's starting to repeat everything she hears and I don't want her to sound like a truck driver. Am I understood?" Canada looked at Gilbert and Jean-Pierre in particular, since they were known for their cursing; especially his eldest.

"Don't worry, Matt, I'll hold my tongue." Gilbert affirmed for the tenth time.

"Jean-Pierre?" The French speaking province remained silent for a moment, but finally answered when his father sent him the greatest death glare he had gotten in a while.

"Ouais, ouais, m'a pas sacrer d'vant la p'tite. Crisse, j'pensais on avait arrangé ça hier!"/ _"Yeah, yeah, I won't sweat in front of the baby. Christ, I thought we agreed to this yesterday!"_ Matthew hit him upside his head and Jean-Pierre chuckled; he had only been kidding.

It was quite some time Matthew last saw Rupert and Nyla and he was looking forward to having them stay with him for the week. Rupert, who represented the North West Territories, was three years younger than Jean-Pierre whereas Nyla, who represented Nunavut, was the baby of the family and wasn't out of diapers yet.

In his opinion, he didn't get nearly enough time to visit his children and half the time, he felt he was missing out on important moments of their lives. He understood they had to spend the most amount of time with their people in order to create strong bonds with them, but still, as a father, he wanted to be there for his children, every step of the way.

The only reason Canada got to spend so much time with Québec and Ontario was because they both lived very close to his main house and to his boss's office. Matthew sometimes missed the good old days when he was able to live with most of his children under one same roof, but those days were long gone and he had to content himself with visits here and there.

"Aye, c'est Rupert là-bas!"/ _"Hey, it's Rupert over there!" _Jean-Pierre exclaimed getting him out of his reverie. Matthew looked at where his eldest was pointing and saw his son walking through the doors with Nyla in one arm while he pulled their luggage with his other hand. Canada couldn't stand still anymore and stepped away from the others to get closer to the doors. When Rupert, a tall, burly man with short dark brown hair and dark eyes, saw him, his face split into a wide grin. Canada rushed to meet them and wrapped his son and daughter in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Matthew said as he slung an arm around his son's shoulder and took the suitcase away from him. "How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too, I'm fine." Canada smiled brightly as they walked back to the little clan. He would have taken Nyla, but she was fast asleep and Matthew didn't want to wake her up. He would have plenty of time to coo over her during the next week.

"Yo, Rupert! Ça va? Ça fait longtemps, l'frère!"/ _"How are you? __It's been a while!" _ Jean-Pierre said once they got to them. The older of the brother's walked to his cadet and thumped him over the back while Vincent came to stand close to them. Matthew stepped back to allow his children room to bond and went to rejoin Gilbert who was left with the luggage. It was funny to see the two older boys coo over the still sleeping Nyla.

"I guess the saying is true; give any person a baby or a dog and they'll turn stupid." Matthew didn't need to ask what his lover meant by that, since Nyla woke up at that moment and immediately, all three boys started awing over their sister. When the child spotted her father, she extended her arms towards him. Canada smiled, before he dragged Prussia with him to the others.

Matthew picked up his daughter with practiced ease and brought her close to him. He nuzzled her cheek lovingly, before blowing softly on her face which caused her to giggle. He then kissed her on the forehead and shifted her in a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Good morning, my love. Did you behave for Rupert?" The child obviously did not understand, but she smiled brightly at her father and put her hands on his face.

"Dada!" She replied. Matthew chuckled and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Nyla then spotted Gilbert at the back and quieted down. She recognized her family and was at ease with them, but when she was around strangers, it was an entirely different matter. She started squirming her displeasure and Canada turned around to see what caught his daughter's attention. He smiled when he saw Gilbert and pulled him closer.

"That's right baby girl, this here is Gilbert. He's family now, no need to be afraid." He brought up the child higher on his shoulder so that she could see the other man. She looked at him with her piercing brown eyes for a full moment and Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he felt so observed.

After Nyla felt she stared at the strange man for a good amount of time, she clapped her hands and smiled at Prussia. The Prussian gave her a gentle smile in return and then ruffled her hair, making Nyla smile some more.

"Hey, I think she likes you." Vincent said from his spot. Gilbert would have liked to say she would naturally like the awesome him, but children weren't his area of expertise, so he kept the comment to himself.

"Anyway, Gil, this is my other son, Rupert, and Rupert, this is Gilbert, my lover." The two shook hands and exchanged a brief hello, before the six of them headed towards the car.

As they were driving back to Canada's house, someone brought up the subject of sleeping arrangements. Matthew suggested Jean-Pierre and Vincent share Vincent's room while Rupert would take Jean-Pierre's room and Nyla would sleep in their room. Québec was the first to oppose the idea.

"J'veux quedallement dormir avec lui. Y ronfle fuckin' fort, pis y bouge tout l'temps. C'tait chill quand on était p'tit, mais pu maintenant."/ _"I don't want to sleep with him. __He snores fucking loudly and he moves all the time. It was okay when we were small, but not anymore."_

"Jean-Pierre, what did I say about your language?" Matthew reprimanded him from the driver's seat.

"S'cuse, c'est sortit tout seul. Oké, pourquoi pas, au lieu, Vincent pis Rupert dorment dans 'chambre à Vince, vous gardez votre chambre, pis Nyla peut dormir dans 'mienne. Ça m'n'dérange pas. Au moins à ronfle pas, elle."/ _"Sorry, it came out on its own. __Okay, how about, instead, Vincent and Rupert sleep in Vince's room, you guys keep your room and Nyla can sleep in mine. I don't mind. At least she doesn't snore."_

"No, but she cries at night sometimes." Rupert interjected.

"And we know how much you like and need your beauty sleep." Ontario taunted him. Québec hit him on his arm.

"Tait-toi, l'frère. 'Pa, sérieux, ça m'dérange pas qu'à reste ac moi, pis si à braille, ben à braillera, pis m'a m'occuper d'elle. Chu pas cave à c'te point là."/ _"Shut up. __Dad, seriously, it doesn't bother me if she stays with me, and if she cries, well then she'll cry and I'll take care of her. I'm not that stupid."_ Matthew looked at him through the rear-view mirror, before nodding his head. Jean-Pierre smirked at his younger brother and the rest of the car ride went fairly well.

* * *

When they got home, Ontario and Québec gave the grand tour of the house to their younger brother, while Prussia made lunch for them and Canada fed Nunavut. The young one started to get fussy towards the end of the ride and when Matthew checked her diaper, which was still clean, he figured his daughter was hungry. But apparently, Nyla preferred playing with her food.

"Come on, love, take one bite for Daddy." Prussia watched the younger man attempt to feed the child and had to admit it was quite endearing to see him make funny sounds as he tried to get her to eat.

"Ohm, num, num, mmh, yummy, yum, yum. That a girl." Matthew said when she took a spoonful of whatever she was being fed. Nyla was seated in her high chair and Canada was sitting in front of her. He scooped some more food on the spoon for her, but this time, it didn't work out so well. Nyla turned her head aside and closed her mouth shut.

"Nyla, come on, eat the yummy food. Here comes the airplane, open wide." Matthew made some airplane noises and raised the spoon above the toddler's head, but all that managed to do was get Nyla to be fixated with the moving spoon, her interest in the food was nonexistent.

"You're not going to be happy if you don't eat, Nyla, come on." Matthew made more funny faces to try to get his daughter to eat, but that only made her laugh. Eventually, the boys returned downstairs and Vincent went to see what was going on in the kitchen, while his brothers went to the basement. Ontario went to stand by Prussia when he saw his father trying to feed his sister.

"Does he always get like this?" Gilbert asked the younger man as they both watched with mild amusement Nyla avoid getting fed.

"You mean pull dorky faces and do silly things around babies? He does it all the time. He definitively got that from granddad Arthur; you know the whole parental instincts and skills with children. It's endearing and funny to watch him coo over a baby."

"Why are you being so fussy today? You're usually not such a picky eater." Matthew said more to himself then to the others. The comment caused Gilbert to laugh and the Canadian snapped his head in their direction.

"If you think it's so funny, you try." Canada got up from his seat and handed over the container of baby food and the spoon while he stood nearby with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips. Prussia took the food and sat down where Matthew had been just moments before.

"I will. You'll see, I'll make her eat because I am awesome like that." Gilbert had no idea what he was talking about, but he had watched his lover feed the child. He figured it couldn't be so difficult. He put some food on the spoon and tried to get the baby to eat it.

Nyla was certainly enraptured by Gilbert and he had her full attention, but the final test remained to see whether or not she would eat. Prussia felt slightly under qualified for this job. Never in his very long life had he ever thought he would one day be spoon feeding a baby. Ever. Oh what would they think of the awesome Prussia if they saw him now?

"_That he's a failure as a stepdad." _He thought to himself, when Nyla didn't take the food. She seemed to be too mesmerized by his eyes and wouldn't stop looking into them.

"It's not so easy, is it, Gil?" Matthew taunted him. Gilbert wanted to prove to him he could do this, so he tried once more and this time, surprisingly, Nyla opened her mouth and took the food.

"Ha! See, I told you I was awesome enough to feed her!" And just as he said that, the baby grabbed the spoon that was still in her mouth and chucked it at Gilbert. Both Vincent and Matthew cracked up with laughter. Nyla, thinking she did something good, clapped her hands and gurgled.

"Not awesome, kid." Prussia murmured to her, as he retrieved the spoon.

"Alright, let me do this." Ontario grabbed another spoon and pushed the Prussian aside to feed his sister.

"Watch and be amazed." The two older men did indeed watch as Nyla managed to take the spoon out of her brother's hand and catapult food onto his face.

"I see you have a hand on things. And here I thought she was supposed to eat the food. I guess I've been doing it wrong for almost 140 years." Vincent glared at his father as he wiped baby food from his face. He tried again and this time, his sister knocked the spoon out of his hands. Ontario sighed just as Québec walked into the kitchen.

"Bon, bon, bon, là, j'pense que t'as assez niaisé là, l'frère, pousse toi d'là, pis laisse moi faire."/ _"Well, well, well, I think you've fooled enough, move aside and let me do this." _Jean-Pierre pushed his brother and took his seat.

"Oh, parce que tu penses que tu vas être capable, toi?"/ _"Oh, because you think you'll be able to do it?"_ The short answer would have been yes, but Matthew nudged his second eldest and told him to quiet down. They watched as Québec turned the chair around so that his chest was pressed against the back of the chair.

He then looked into Nyla's brown eyes and she looked into his blue ones. They stared at each other for a while before Jean-Pierre nodded. The others had no idea what just transgressed between the two; it was a special understanding between the eldest and the youngest of the family.

There was another moment of silence, before Québec put his hand in his pocket and then pulled it out quickly. It now had a hand puppet. The others would have laughed at that, but what happened afterwards was even more absurd, if not endearing at the same time.

"Aboudi booboo, googalitiputi, bazzuzu." Jean-Pierre said prompting not only his sister, but the others as well to start laughing. Prussia and Ontario were in stitches whilst Canada simply had a fond smile on his face. Québec continued stringing make-up words together while waving the puppet with his right hand and with his left one; he put food on the spoon.

He then brought the spoon to Nyla's mouth, but she didn't take it so Jean-Pierre hid the puppet behind his back. Nyla voiced her displeasure. The older sibling brought the puppet back out and tried feeding her again. This time, she opened her mouth and ate her food.

Québec continued entertaining Nunavut and feeding her at the same time much to the shock of Ontario and Prussia. Canada simply nodded his head in approval, before going to finish the lunch preparations.

* * *

By the time they finished eating, Nyla started fussing again and Matthew went to change her diaper. While the boys did the dishes, Matthew then took care of Gilbird and Kumajirou and Gilbert was left with the baby. She was simply put in his arms with the instruction of getting her to fall asleep. Prussia had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He sat there, on the couch, with the small child on his lap and the two of them looked at each other expecting the other to do something. Finally, Prussia, the former kingdom, the ex-nation who had kicked ass, sighed and passed a hand though his hair. Nyla observed him before puffing out her cheeks cutely and mimicking him. Gilbert was taken aback and backed his head a bit. She did the same.

He then raised an arm to see if he wasn't hallucinating and she raised her little arm as well. They continued doing this for a little while longer before Gilbert ruffled up her hair and laughed loudly.

"You're not so bad after all, kid." He told her affectionately. Nyla gave him a shy little smile, before gurgling something and trying to hug him around the stomach. That only caused her to topple on his midsection and Gilbert froze up for a second. Nyla stayed like that, with her arms stretched on either side of the Prussian's body, her head turned to one side and an adorable little smile on her face. It took him about a minute or so before he put his arms around her small body protectively.

"You're not so bad indeed."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and early evening went by with nothing earth shattering happening. Rupert, Vincent and Jean-Pierre went outside to play a game of tag football, until it started raining, Matthew took care of some things for the office and Gilbert ended up falling asleep on the couch with Nyla napping on him. The Canadian made sure to snap a picture.

After supper, while Matthew went to draw water for Nyla's bath, Jean-Pierre insisted on keeping his sister with him while his father got things ready. So while they waited, Québec brought his sister in his room and sat her on the middle of his bed. He then retrieved her stuffed baby seal that was a gift from their grandfather out of her bag Rupert packed and sat down in front of her.

The two of them played together, which mostly consisted of Jean-Pierre doing funny voices with "JayJay" (the name of the baby stuffed seal) that made Nyla laugh. When Matthew came to retrieve his daughter, he found her perched on his son's knees which were raised in the air. Québec was holding her in a steady position while he made her "fly". Canada had to bite the insides of his mouth in order to stop himself from squealing over how utterly adorable it was.

Matthew wished he brought his camera with him, but unfortunately, it was downstairs on the counter. He knew if he went to retrieve it, by the time he would return, it would be too late. Lucky for him though, Gilbert happened to be on his way upstairs. Matthew motioned to his lover to get closer and Prussia walked over to him.

When the Prussian was standing beside him, Canada put his hand in the other's pocket and found the cell phone he was hoping to find. He quickly navigated through the menu until he got to the camera option. He positioned the phone and snapped the picture. He looked at it as he leaned against the wall and Gilbert wrapped an arm around his waist. Jean-Pierre must have felt watched for he turned around just as Matthew put the phone back in Gilbert's pocket and left his hand there.

"Qu'éssé qu'vous faites icitte?"/ _"What are you doing here?"_ Québec eyed them suspiciously as he sat back on his bed and placed his sister on his knees.

"Rien, rien. The bathwater is ready. Est-ce que tu veux la laver?"/ _"Nothing, nothing. … Do you want to wash her?"_ Jean-Pierre shook his head and handed her over to their father. For some reason, he never bathed his younger brother or sister. He would do anything else, but not that. Matthew shrugged and headed to the bathroom with his daughter. Gilbert remained leaning against the doorframe and observed Jean-Pierre who picked a book and tried to read, but stopped when he realized his stepfather had not moved.

"Quoi?"/ _"What?"_ He asked as he put his book down.

"You know, I don't mind her staying in our room." Prussia added after a moment.

"Nah, really, it's okay. End your room 'as too many window. Dere's a storm coming end my room 'as less window so she'll be less scared. Also, dere h'are more trees next to your room. Dey might scare 'er too." Gilbert looked at the man before him and allowed himself a small amused smile.

"You really do care about your family, don't you?" Québec's cheeks became bright red and he sputtered while he tried to deny it.

"N-non! I told you before, I simply do it because she's 'ere, dat's all." Prussia shook his head. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Whatever you want to say. Anyways, I still think you have a skill with kids." With that said, he left the younger man to his own devices.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew was humming to himself as he gently washed Nyla. He let her splash around and play with her rubber ducky, before draining the water and pulling her out. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and held her in his arms for a minute or two, before going back to Jean-Pierre's room to dress her.

Surprisingly, his eldest made him dress her and remained on his bed. When Nyla was fully clothed, Canada put her in her crib, made sure she had JayJay, before cranking the windup mobile, giving her a kiss on the forehead and then wishing her pleasant dreams.

"On va écouter un film en bas, est-ce que tu viens?"/ _"We're going to watch a movie downstairs, are you coming?"_ Québec looked at the crib where his sister was quickly falling asleep and then back at the door. Matthew knew what his son wanted to do so he left the room. Jean-Pierre counted to ten before getting up and walked to the crib. He made sure the covers were all smoothed out and caressed his sister's cheek.

"Bonne nuit, la grande, dors bien."/ _"Good night, sleep well."_ He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before dimming the light and snatching something on his way downstairs.

* * *

When he got downstairs, he found his two brothers sprawled on the white couch and his father and stepfather on one of the other red couches. Jean-Pierre pushed Rupert and Vincent so that he could have his side of the couch, before getting comfortable. They had already started the movie and when he came to grab some popcorn, he found his two younger brothers ate the whole bowl.

"Crisse, le film yé à peine commencé pis vous avez déjà tout mangé?"/ _"Christ, the film only started and you've already eaten everything?"_ Matthew heard his son complain and got up to make a couple of more extra bags, before Jean-Pierre started a fit over the snack. He had forgotten how much of an eater Rupert was and how much Vincent loved popcorn. He figured he could make some more since it wasn't his lazy son, the one who complained, that would get up and make some for them.

After Canada made three more bags, he put two of them in a large bowl for his sons and the other was for him and Gilbert. As he returned to the living room and handed the bowl to Rupert, since he was sitting in the middle, Matthew noticed Jean-Pierre had the baby monitor sticking out of his back pocket. He ruffled his hair affectionately, before going back to the other couch and sitting close to his lover.

In the end, it was a good thing Rupert sat between Jean-Pierre and Vincent since, even though there was someone between them, they still managed to taunt each other and fling popcorn at one another, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been had they been sitting next to each other. It was quite funny to see the usual quiet and reserved Rupert hit both of his older brothers upside their heads when they started to vocally tease each other.

* * *

Once the movie was done, Rupert and Vincent headed downstairs, while the other three went upstairs. Matthew stopped by Jean-Pierre's room to make sure Nyla was sleeping soundly, before going to his own room where Gilbert was waiting for him. Jean-Pierre simply removed his shirt and jeans before crashing on his bed, not even getting under the covers; for some reason, he was dead tired.

Québec was sleeping peacefully when he heard wailing. He immediately woke up and even though he was half asleep, his mind was bright and awake as he made his way to his sister's crib. He would have thought the storm outside wouldn't have awakened her, but apparently, the heavy rain and the occasional thunder clap had.

He picked her up in his arms and brought her close to his chest. Immediately, the toddler clutched him tightly and buried her little head in the crook of his neck. Québec made gentle shushing noises and rubbed her back in a circular motion in the hopes of getting her to quiet down, as he walked towards the window.

"R'garde, puce, c'est juste d'la pluie, ya rien là. La pluie n'est pas méchante."/ _"Look, it's only rain, there's nothing to it. __Rain is not evil."_ He whispered in her ear in a calming voice. The child looked up in her brother's face trying to see if he was telling her the truth. Jean-Pierre gave her a gentle smile and held her closer still.

* * *

Matthew was snuggled comfortably to Gilbert's side when he woke up for no reason. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard crying. He managed to untangle himself from the bed sheets before slipping on his sweatshirt and walking to his son's room.

When he got there, he paused by the door yet again to observe. It always amazed him, despite what he wanted the others to think, Québec was very caring (when he wanted to) and really had paternal instincts. He didn't show it often, but Jean-Pierre had a tender side; it was just buried deep, deep, deep, deep down somewhere.

"_Un jour, j'espère que tu auras tes propres enfants pour leurs donner tout l'amour paternel que tu as."/ __"One day I hope you will have your own kids to give them all the paternal love you have."_ Matthew thought to himself. He watched silently for a little while longer and upon realizing Jean-Pierre had everything under control, he walked back to his room, a proud smile on his face.

**OWARI 7**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**KNEEL BEFORE ME.**

**I was going to split it in two, but then I thought against it.**

**All this because of a kid and his dad on the bus on Friday…**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 10th 2010, 5:14pm**

**Finished writing: April 12th 2010, 9:56pm**

**Started typing: April 13th 2010, 2:38pm**

**Finished typing: April 14th 2010, 10:14pm**


	8. Drinking Buddies

**Family Affairs**

**Drinking Buddies**

**This chapter is short. The next one will be longer. I'm sorry it took me a thousand years to update this story. **

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Yum, soft ice cream!**

Family Affairs

Drinking Buddies

It was almost two months since the boys met with Gilbert and Matthew was surprised at how well the three of them took on to one another. It worried him at first that Prussia wouldn't have been able to make himself a place in the family or that there would be a clash between Jean-Pierre's personality and the one of his lover, but everything went relatively well. It was almost unsettling how well they got along sometimes, since they made it look as though they had been living under the same roof for twenty years and not two months, but he wasn't going to complain about that.

In fact, Canada found it endearing Prussia worried about his kids. He didn't say it outright in front of him, but it was in the things the Prussian did that made Canada smile on the inside.

The first thing he seemed to do frequently was go out and drink with the boys. Gilbert could be quite the drinker when he wanted to, but when he was out with either Jean-Pierre or Vincent, the older man wouldn't drink as much and make sure the boys didn't get into an accident or do something incredibly stupid.

Sometimes, Matthew would join them if he didn't have too much work for the office and it would amuse him to see his sons and Gilbert sing karaoke when they were all drunk together. Only when the four of them were out together or when it was just the two of them would Gilbert get completely smashed, or more so than when Matthew wasn't with him.

However, when Prussia didn't go out drinking with the boys, (because let's face it, he did like to spend quality time with Canada and when Québec and Ontario were out it was a perfect opportunity), Gilbert would stay up after Matthew would fall asleep to wait until Jean-Pierre and/or Vincent would come home.

When the Canadian pointed out this habit to his lover, Prussia denied it. Matthew didn't press the issue any further, but he knew Gilbert stayed up all those nights to wait. It was as if he developed some sort of paternal instinct or a sense of protection for the boys that wouldn't let him sleep until he knew all the members of the family were where they were supposed to be.

There were many times when Canada would doze off, curled up on Prussia's lap, while Gilbert himself would stay up, seated in bed and read a book as he combed a hand through Matthew's hair and waited for the boys to get home.

If Jean-Pierre went drinking with Vincent, Gilbert would go to sleep around midnight-one o'clock since he knew the younger brother wouldn't let Québec get himself killed. When Jean-Pierre went drinking alone, which was something he often did, Prussia would stay up all night until he heard the younger man walk in.

Usually, Jean-Pierre would come stumbling in around three or four in the morning and Matthew would feel Gilbert sink into bed and finally allow himself to rest, as he would wrap an arm around Canada's waist and let sleep wash over him.

However, there were nights when Québec wouldn't come home at all and Prussia would try his hardest to stay awake, but most of the time, he would end up falling asleep.

When Matthew would wake up the following morning, it would be to find Gilbert sitting with his back against the headboard, the book opened on his lap and he would be snoring softly with his arms crossed and his hands would be tucked under his armpits for warmth.

Matthew always found it touching when he would find Gilbert had tried to stay up all night. Canada would take his own pillow and put it behind Prussia's head, before getting out of bed and making sure the covers were tucked in around Gilbert's body. He would then kiss his lover's cheek, before going downstairs to start breakfast.

By the time Prussia would get up, breakfast would be ready. Even if Canada wanted to try and get Gilbert to talk about why he stayed up, he knew the Prussian wouldn't say a word, but it was okay, Matthew was glad that Gilbert cared so much for him and his family. It was adorable to see how the Prussian took to his family and became a family man. It always managed to warm his heart.

**OWARI 8**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**And this concludes the very short chapter eight. Another province will be in the next chapter and many lulz included in the following instalment. You guys will be in for a treat.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 21st 2010, 1:37pm**

**Finished writing: April 22nd 2010, 6:11pm**

**Started typing: April 24th 2010, 4:57pm**

**Finished typing: April 24th 2010, 5:20pm**


	9. Size

**Family Affairs**

**Size**

**A special thanks to S. (or Crazylilchickie) for the idea and P. for one scene! This turned out into such a laugh fest like you wouldn't believe it.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario and the return of dear British Columbia!**

**Rating: T+ for JP being well, JP…**

**Disclaimer: If I don't update much in the following two weeks, I apologize; school is pulling me in its folds…**

Family Affairs

Size

Matthew was busy making supper when he felt two strong arms pull him, until his back was pressed flush against the other person's lean chest. Canada put the ladle he had in his hands down, before turning around to come face to face with his lover.

"What are you making? It smells good."

"It's called supper, and you would know what it was if you stayed and helped me instead of locking yourself upstairs doing lord knows what." Luckily, Prussia knew Canada wasn't mad at him, but was simply teasing him.

"I have a better idea. How about we go and lock ourselves in our bedroom?" He passed his hands under Matthew's shirt to caress his bare back and the younger man turned a nice shade of red.

"N-not now, maybe later, but only if you behave and the kids aren't even back home yet and-"

"That gives it more reason. We can be quick." Gilbert murmured in Matthew's ear making him shiver all over.

"Does not. I have no idea when they're supposed to be back and the last thing I want is for them to walk in on us. Again." Prussia wasn't really listening to Canada's counter argument and was busying himself by placing little kisses down Matthew's neck.

"I can be very persuasive when I want. C'mon Matt, we haven't done anything in a while and I know of a few things I can do with my awesome five meters that would make you happy." Matthew looked torn between being completely mortified and completely turned on, but just as he was about to answer, they heard the front door close.

"What exactly is five meters?" Vincent asked as he walked into the kitchen. Canada quickly pulled away from Prussia and tried hard not to blush or look too dishevelled.

"It's my-"

"Nothing!" Matthew interjected before Gilbert could say anything else. His second eldest gave him a look, before Matthew cleared his throat and composed himself.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Where's your brother? I thought you left together." He asked changing the subject as quickly as possible. Gilbert smirked at him, but Matthew didn't pay heed to him.

"He's getting the luggage out of the car."

"Luggage?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see. They'll be inside any moment now." And just as Ontario said those words, bickering was heard between Jean-Pierre and a woman, but not just any woman.

"Victoria's here?! Why didn't you tell me my own daughter, your sister, was coming over?" Canada asked his son. Ontario backed away into the wall and raised his hands in surrender as his father approached him, quite upset.

"Calm down, Dad, it was a last minute decision, really. Jean was talking with Vic last week and he happened to mention Gilbert so Vic being Vic got all curious and nearly ripped his head off, through the phone, for not being informed you were living with Gilbert or that she had a stepdad. It was supposed to be a surprise, so act all surprised when you see her. I don't mind taking over Québec if Victoria kills Jean, but I don't want him anywhere near my house." Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed Vincent out of his way to get to the main entrance of the house to find his son and daughter who were still arguing. He had to stop for a moment to abstain himself from laughing at the scene in front of him.

There was his darling British Columbia jabbing her perfectly manicured finger in her older brother's chest, who was much taller than her and also happened to be holding way too many suitcases. With each jab, Québec recoiled and Canada had a funny feeling if he didn't stop B.C. from berating his eldest, Jean-Pierre would go tumbling down with his sister's entire luggage falling on him.

"Alright Victoria, that's enough, leave your brother alone, he was nice enough to bring your stuff inside." B.C. froze mid sentence and turned around to face her father. Her eyes widened in surprise before she ran to him and threw herself into his awaiting arms.

"Daddy!" She hugged him tightly and Matthew was all smiles when he pulled her away slightly to get a better look at her.

"It's good to see you, love, it's been way too long since the last time I saw you." Victoria smiled at her father. She was shorter than him by a lot, but she did look a lot like her father. Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair, when she didn't dye it, was the same colour as Vincent. Today, it happened to be a dark auburn colour.

"Sorry, I was busy, but then JP told me the news, I absolutely had to come. I can't believe you didn't even call to tell me, your own daughter! So, where is he? I want to meet him!"

"Crisse, une autre folle. Relax la sœur, c'est juste un beau-père, pas Johnny Depp."/ _"Christ, another nutcase. Calm down, it's just a stepdad, not Johnny Depp."_ Jean-Pierre mumbled as he put down the luggage.

"Shut up JP, you're just peeved because you can't handle my stuff." Victoria turned around and her smile was replaced by a frown as she glared at her brother.

"Ta yeule! T'as assez d'merde icitte pour deux mois. T'es à peine icitte pour deux semaines!"/ _"Shut up! __You have enough shit over here for two months. You're not even here for two weeks!"_

"Get over it." She yelled back at him, before turning her attention back to her father. "So, I want to meet my stepfather now. Where is he?" Canada smiled softly to himself and went to the kitchen to fetch Prussia who conveniently decided that now would be a good time to start getting involved with supper. Matthew took his lover's hand and dragged him into the main hall. Vincent followed them, while Jean-Pierre could be heard cursing as he brought the suitcases upstairs.

"Well, I guess introductions need to be made. Gilbert, this is my daughter Victoria, and Vic, this is Gilbert, your stepfather, my lover, the guy who lives here with me now." He was seriously starting to run out of ways to introduce the Prussian to his children. In retrospect, this would have been much easier had he called his entire family over, but he had been too stubborn and Jean had to go and open that big mouth of his.

Matthew watched as Victoria observed the man before her. Gilbert gave him a look and Canada smiled reassuringly at him. B.C walked around Prussia for a moment as she examined him. Occasionally she would pause and nod her head to something only she knew what it was. When she was facing him again, she stared into his ruby red eyes for a moment and Prussia felt unnerved. What was it with this family and staring at him?! Finally, after a few more seconds passed, she stopped.

"Not bad, Dad; I approve! Welcome to the family then." She gave him a quick hug and he patted her clumsily on the back, not entirely too sure of what just transgressed.

"Er, thanks?" By then, Québec joined them, having successfully put the last of the luggage upstairs.

"So, like, now that it's official and all, I noticed you changed the house and all, so where am I staying?" Matthew had not thought of that. He looked at Gilbert who looked at Vincent who in turn looked at Jean-Pierre.

"Ben crisse, tu penses pas qu'j'ai apporté tes ostie d'valises en haut pour le fun quand même. Tu vas coucher dans ma chambre, pis j'vais dormir sul sofa dans l'salon."/ _"Well Christ, you don't think I brought all your fuckin' suitcases upstairs for the fun of it. You'll sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa in the living room."_ Matthew wasn't expecting his son to do that and gave him a surprised look.

"Ew! I don't want to sleep in your room! Lord knows what you've done in there. Unlike you, I actually bathe everyday." Québec glared at his sister.

"Chu pas con, j'ai fait l'ménage. Câlice, j'te fais une faveur pis tu l'apprécie même pas. Pis j'me lave, oké? J'prends p't'ête pas deux heures comme toi, mais j'me lave."/ _"I'm not stupid, I cleaned my room. __Christ, I do you a favour and you don't even appreciate it. And I do wash myself, okay? I maybe don't spend two hours like you do, but I wash myself."_

"That's what he wants you to think. If I were you, I'd air out the room." Vincent told Victoria. The two of them laughed together while Jean-Pierre fumed.

"Ben au pire, tu peux coucher dans l'sous-sol dans chambre à Vince ou y fait noir tout l'temps, pis ch'sais à quel point t'aime dormir dans les sous-sols. Tsé, j'veux dire, c'pas comme si je sais que t'aime te lever avec le soleil dans face ou une shit de même. Mais c'correct, m'a te laisser dormir en bas, avec le frère qui ronfle fuckin' fort."/ _"Worst comes to worst, you can sleep in the basement in Vince's room where it's always dark, I know how much you like to sleep in basements. I mean, it's not like I know you like to wake up with the sun in your face or some shit like that. But, it's okay, I'll let you sleep downstairs, with Vince who snores fuckin' loudly."_ It was funny to see how quickly Victoria's attitude changed.

"Aw, thanks JP! You're the best!" She latched herself onto him and hugged him tightly. Jean-Pierre's face was priceless. Canada rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen with Prussia to look over dinner. Vincent offered to show his sister around and Jean-Pierre returned to his room to get some things he would need.

Once supper was ready, Matthew put the food on the table and called his family in. His three kids came in arguing about something or other and it wasn't until they were seated that Canada understood what they were talking about.

"Ta yeule, t'as quedallement raison."/ _"Shut up, you're hardly right."_

"D'you want to go and check to compare? Face it Jean, I'm right. You're just ashamed and frankly, who can blame you? I'd feel bad too if I was that small."

"Mais comment est-ce que tu veux que ta câlice d'ostie d'tour représente tes Christie de-"/ _"But how do you want your fuckin' tower_ to represent your fuckin'-"

"Well, granddad and grandpapa refer to theirs as monuments, so it's only logical we do the same."

"Mais crisse, avant on avait quoi, rien?!"/ _"Well, what the fuck did we have before, nothing?!"_

"We were young before."

"Aye niaise moi! La Tour du CN a été faite dans les années 70 pis le Stade Olympique aussi. Tsé, ça l'dit dans l'nom; régions vitale, pas building. 'Garde la sœur par exemple. À la des grosses boules pass les Rocheuses sont grandes."/ _"You've got to be kidding me! __The CN Tower was built in the 70's and so was the Olympic Stadium. You know, it's implied in the name; __vital__ regions, not building. Look at Vic for example. She has big tits because the Rockies are big."_ To add emphasis, he grabbed his sister's breasts. B.C. blushed scarlet and slapped her brother's hands away.

"Pervert!" She called him, but Jean wasn't listening.

"Le père a surement une grosse queue à cause de la position géographique et de la grandeur du bas de l'Ontario."/ _"Dad probably has a big dick because of the geographic position and size of the bottom of Ontario."_ Québec got up and put his hands on his father's shoulders. Canada wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He was startled to say the least.

"Pis l'beau-p-, nah, en fin d'compte, j'veux pas trop savoir."/ _"And step-d-, nah, you know what, I'm not too sure I want to know."_ Jean-Pierre had moved to where Gilbert was sitting, but then he paused, before returning to his seat. There was a moment of silence. Canada looked mortified, B.C. looked shocked, Prussia seemed confused and Ontario looked exasperated.

"Jean, t'es fucking attardé, pis t'es juste jaloux."/ _"Jean, you're a fucking 'tard, and you're just jealous."_

"Chu pas jaloux! Pense un peu! Si, à mettons que, le Stade Olympique s'fait démolir, ou la tour du CN, c'est quoi qu'ça veut dire, qu'on est castré?"/ _"I'm not jealous! __Think a bit! If, for example, the Olympic Stadium gets demolished, or the CN Tower, what does that mean, that we're castrated?"_

"Maybe in your case, since we all know how much trouble you have getting it up. I mean, as a family, if you have any erectile problems, you should know we're all here to help and as your brother, you can tell me. I care about you and I'm here to help you." Vincent told him in a mocking patronizing sort of way. Victoria giggled at that and it only made Jean-Pierre even more upset.

"Crisse! C'pour ça que j'te dit que ça peut pas être les ostie d'tours à marde!"/ _"Christ! That's why I'm telling you that it can't be the fucking towers!"_ Jean-Pierre shouted.

"I hate to interrupt, but what the hell are you guys talking about?" Gilbert finally asked. The boys looked away from each other for a moment to look at Prussia. Victoria shook her head in discouragement and Matthew cringed in anticipation at what he thought was for sure going to happen.

"Jean's just jealous my vital regions are bigger than his and he won't admit it." There was a pause.

"Oh. Well, I don't have to worry about that. I'm packing five meters of pure awesome." Matthew smacked his forehead, Victoria looked slightly disturbed, Vincent's eyes widened as he put two and two together and Jean-Pierre looked as though he heard too much information. Matthew had been right.

**OWARI 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Why is it so easy to make fun of Jean? Oh gawd, I had too much fun writing this up. And Jean made me cringe with his vocabulary, but it's Jean so, I'm sorry.**

**Just a bit of trivia for you guys so that you may giggle further: the CN Tower measures 553, 33 meters. The Olympic Stadium tower thing measures a mere 175 meters. AHAAAHAHAHAH**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 28th 2010, 11:00am**

**Finished writing: April 30th 2010, 11:33am**

**Started typing: April 30th 2010, 10:01pm**

**Finished typing: April 30th 2010, 11:31pm**


	10. They Say it's your Birthday

**Family Affairs**

**They Say it's Your Birthday**

**Hello all! Goodness, this chapter is long overdue! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this! **

**To be forgiven, it's a long chapter and chapter 11 will be worked on quite soon.**

**This chapter is special because it was started in JP land and finished in Vince land. **

**Disclaimer: Long chapter is long.**

Family Affairs

They Say it's your Birthday

Because their birthdays were so close, every year on the twenty-seventh of June, they would celebrate both Matthew, whose birthday was on July first, and Jean-Pierre, whose birthday was on the twenty-fourth of June. Québec would always leave on the twenty-second to go back to his own place and then make his way back on the twenty-sixth or the twenty-seventh. It depended on how much he consumed on the day of his birthday.

In the early years, Canada never went to his son's birthday since, their relationship wasn't what one could call friendly, but in the last two decades or so, things got slightly better. It wasn't Matthew didn't want to go; it was more Jean-Pierre never invited him until recently. At first, it had been somewhat awkward between the two of them, but once the beer started flowing, they were both having a jolly good time.

Usually, on the first of July, Matthew's children would come to spend the day or weekend with him. Even Jean-Pierre was there, every year, without a fault. Canada, along with the others, would go to a park nearby and have a big family picnic. Matthew loved those days. When he started seeing Gilbert, he spent the day with his kids and the evening with his lover. It wasn't he didn't want them to mingle together; he simply hadn't been ready at the time.

That put aside, on the twenty-seventh of June, Francis, Arthur and Alfred would come over to his house for a small get together. There were many years when either his brother or Arthur would show up on the wrong day or not show up at all. It always saddened him that not even his own family could remember his birthday. At least, they got better over the years. (Matthew suspected Gilbert and Francis had something to do with it, but he didn't care.)

It was the morning of the twenty-seventh and Matthew was busy preparing breakfast. Gilbert offered to help, but the Canadian gave him the task of going to wake up both Vincent and Jean-Pierre. The Prussian armed himself with two glasses of water and the bottle of Tylenols, since the boys had gone drinking late last night.

Gilbert started off by going to the basement, where Vincent slept, since he knew from past experience the younger of the two brothers was easier to wake up. He walked to the partially opened door and knocked twice, before going inside. He stopped for a moment to marvel at the very strange and uncomfortable looking way Vincent was sleeping, before nudging the boy's arm until he opened his eyes. To say Ontario was startled to find Prussia there would be an understatement.

"Need any of these?" Gilbert asked motioning to the water and Tylenol. Vincent reached out for the water and took a gulp before putting the glass down on his bedside table.

"This never gets any less weird." Vincent mumbled as he stretched. Gilbert chuckled at that.

"Well, your father's making breakfast upstairs so can you set the table while I go and wake your brother?" The younger of the two looked in Prussia's eyes and a sombre serious expression came about his face as he put his hand on his stepfather's shoulder.

"Good luck." He told him before getting up. "Oh, and Jean will need the Tylenol." He added as he headed to his bathroom. Prussia shook his head and left the room. He made his way to the first floor where Québec was sleeping, before stopping in front of the door and knocking twice. When he got no answer or sign of life, Gilbert took his chance and went inside.

There were clothes all over the floor and CDs lying around left and right, but all things considered, it wasn't as messy as he would have thought. Prussia walked over to the curtains and drew them open.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart, it's time to get up!" Gilbert called cheerfully as he turned around to observe the mass of blankets. Jean-Pierre grunted in his sleep and buried his head in the pillows.

"Come on, I have some Tylenol for you." A hand shot out from somewhere under the covers and grabbed the medication out of his hands. Prussia observed as the hand disappeared momentarily and then shot back out again. Gilbert put the glass of water in it and Québec chugged it down.

"…C'pas d'la bière."/ _"…'S not beer."_ He slurred out, before turning over in his bed.

"Oh no you don't! C'mon, up you get. You have things to do today."

"Ta yeule…"/ _"Shut up…"_ Québec muttered, but Prussia didn't listen to him and instead pulled away the blankets. It was funny to see Jean-Pierre try to curl up in a little ball and cover his eyes from the sun at the same time.

"You're lucky this isn't the military, boy."

"Va t'en."/ _"Go away." _The younger man said as he turned away from his window.

"If you don't get up now, I'll drag you out of bed."

"Ngghh." Was Jean-Pierre's response.

"I thought your French was bad, but either you speak something I can understand or I will pull you out."

"Tu fais chier, l'beau-père."/ _"You're fucking annoying."_ Jean-Pierre turned around once more and tried to grab the blankets.

"You're a couple of centuries too young to boss me around, kid, now, get up." Prussia had enough and grabbed Québec's ankles, before pulling him off the mattress. The younger man kicked around a bit, before sitting upright on the floor.

"Tabarnak! Oké, j'me lève, crisse!"/ _"Fuck! Okay, I'm getting up, Christ!"_ He glared at the other man, but Gilbert was unaffected.

"That's the spirit! Now c'mon, your dad's making breakfast and I told your brother to set the table. We have a lot of work to do today, since Francis, Arthur and Alfred are supposed to come over." Québec grumbled something under his breath which sounded like an insult, before following him out of the room.

Breakfast was a relatively calm affair what with Québec and Ontario being half asleep and Canada enjoying the silence too much to bother breaking it. Once they were done, Matthew gave his sons some chores to do while Gilbert went to do the dishes. Matthew was in charge of going to pick up his family at the airport, while the others got the rest of things ready at home. There was a lot of complaining and bickering coming from Jean-Pierre, but eventually, Vincent got him to shut up and Matthew was able to leave the house knowing when he would return, everything would be done.

* * *

When Matthew returned home, he had Francis and Arthur with him. Alfred called him while he was at the airport to tell him his flight was cancelled and his boss called him for an emergency meeting. Canada wasn't sure if his brother forgot again, but there was nothing he could do about it.

England and France stopped bickering long enough to greet Canada, before going back to whatever dispute they were having this time. From the moment they passed the threshold of the luggage pickup, it had been nonstop. The Canadian tuned them out like he always did and focused on the road instead.

"We're home." Matthew called out when he opened the door. His greeting almost wasn't heard over England's and France's shouting match. There was the sound of feet running upstairs and it wasn't long before Vincent was seen walking towards the entrance door.

"Vincent, how good it is to see you!" Arthur cut his argument with Francis to hug the younger man briefly.

"J'espère que tu sais toujours parler français."/ _"I hope you still know how to talk French."_ France told him as a greeting, before hugging him in return.

"Bien sûr que oui."/ _"Of course I do." _Ontario replied. England scowled at him and was about to say something, but was interrupted when Prussia came running downstairs. It wasn't the fact he came downstairs that got the Englishman to close his mouth, before sputtering, but the fact he was only half dressed and partially wet.

"Matt, have you seen my white shirt?- Oh, you're here." Prussia asked, before stopping, once he realized they had guests.

"You!" Arthur stated. "What are you doing here?" He continued.

"I fucking well live here." Gilbert told him as he came down the last of the stairs and went to stand beside Matthew. England's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates while Francis turned to look at Vincent to see if this was indeed true. The younger of the two nodded his head.

"You what?!" Arthur spat out.

"That's right, I live here now, Eyebrows, get used to it."

"Since when? Why are you living here? Matthew, what is the meaning of this?!" Canada groaned. He feared something like this was going to happen.

"Calm down, Arthur, Gilbert's been staying here for a few years now and he just moved in recently." This did not calm down England at all.

"I thought I raised you better. You were always the responsible one. What do you even see in him?" At that, Arthur pointed a finger towards the Prussian, who simply glared back. Matthew rolled his eyes and stepped between the two of them.

"Oh sweet maple, Arthur, please, who I chose to let stay in my house is my business. I very much like having Gilbert around and must you bring this up every time the two of you meet? For once, can't we all just get along?" The five of them looked at each other for a moment.

"Mathieu, dans cette famille, c'est impossible."/ _"Matthew, in this family, it's impossible."_ Francis told him with a small smile.

"Fine. Why don't the two of you go to the living room, Vincent, go get your brother and Gil, your shirt is in the laundry room. Finish getting dressed and then come help me with the rest of dinner." He watched as Vincent and Francis left, but Arthur and Gilbert remained rooted to the spot, glaring at each other.

"Now!" Prussia smirked at England, before giving a quick but meaningful kiss to Canada and then left to the laundry room while humming to himself. Matthew shook his head, but still had a small smile on his face as Arthur looked about ready to kill something.

"I still don't understand what you see in him. He's nothing but trouble." The Canadian sighed.

"Arthur, please, I don't want to go there today." The older man said nothing for a moment.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." If Matthew was having one of "those days", he would have said something along the lines of "you barely even come to see me anyways", but today wasn't one of them, so instead he smiled softly at his father like figure and told him not to worry. England didn't reply to that and went to the kitchen to join France. By the time he was gone, Prussia came back with his clothes on. Canada motioned for him to follow him to the dining room and Gilbert did as he was told.

Once they were in the dinning room, Matthew smoothed out the shirt and made sure the collar was fixed right. It was his favourite shirt. It was a nice, crisp, white, button down shirt with long sleeves that were always rolled up. Canada liked the way it looked on Prussia. Gilbert, on the other hand, could tell something was on Matthew's mind and he gave the younger man a look that said it all making Canada pause for a moment.

"Gil, please, please try to behave with Arthur. I don't want a repeat of last time." The Canadian told him as he closed his hands around the shirt. They both recalled that time. It was at the start of their relationship when Arthur found out. The man reacted so violently he ordered Gilbert out of Matthew's own house and when Gilbert didn't move, England grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and physically removed him from the house.

"I'll behave if he does." Matthew glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not saying I won't, I don't feel like hearing him complain for hours on end."

"I know, just don't say anything stupid. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Prussia smirked and pulled Canada closer to him.

"I actually had a surprise for you in mind for later, since it's your birthday." Gilbert murmured in his ear making the younger man shiver.

"But technically, my birthday isn't for another few days."

"But technically, we're having some sort of celebration for your birthday tonight so I figured a little something was in order." Matthew quirked an eyebrow at that.

"A little something?" He asked.

"You'll see." Gilbert smirked, before tilting Matthew's head to the side and kissing him on the lips. Matthew wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and allowed himself to get caught up in the moment.

"Matthew Williams, if you don't quit snogging that man in your dinning room this instance, I'm going to make sure your chicken will taste like anything but chicken!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen. Matthew's eyes snapped open and he pushed Gilbert away, before giving him an apologetic smile and running to the kitchen. He worked hard on that chicken.

When he got there, he grabbed the poultry out of England's hands and handed it to Prussia, before telling him to go grill it, just as Ontario and Québec came walking in from outside. Jean-Pierre went to Francis to talk to him, but France sighed and told him he couldn't understand his language and he ruined his beautiful French. Québec then returned to argue with his brother and the others observed them for a while in silence.

"Ta yeule, pour la crisse de dernière fois, j'ai pas marcher dans ton fucking jardin!"/ _"Shut up, for the last fucking time, I didn't walk in your fucking garden!"_

"Well then, tell me qui aurait pu marcher dedans quand t'étais tout seul dehors, you 'tard!"/ _"…who could have walked in there when you were all alone outside…"_ The two of them glared at each other, before Vincent grabbed two peas from the dish in front of him and threw them at his older brother.

"Oh ben mon tabarnak!" Jean-Pierre took a carrot and chucked it back at Vincent, who dodged the vegetable, before punching Québec in the arm. The older of the two didn't agree with this and retaliated.

"You know, they remind me of someone, I can't put my finger on it though." Arthur told Francis as they continued observing.

"Tu as raison, cette scène est familière. Mais qui agit de même déjà?"/ _"You're right, this scene is familiar. But who acts this way?__"_

"It's not Matthew and Alfred. They didn't argue that much and they rarely got this physical."

"Peut-être Antoine et Romano?"/ _"Maybe Antonio and Romano?"_

"No, no, not them… Elizaveta and Gilbert, maybe?" France paused to think.

"Non, c'est plus familier que ça."/ _"No, it's more familiar than that."_ Canada wanted to tell them, but he was too discouraged by their inaptitude to recognize who it reminded them of that he said nothing and chose to see how the discussion would end.

"Alfred and Ivan maybe? They did have that nasty period where they fought a lot."

"Ah non! Je sais, l'Amérique et Cuba!"/ _"Ah non! I know, America and Cuba!"_ England shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't seem right…"

During this time, Vincent and Jean-Pierre were still arguing and throwing punches, while Matthew finished off the salad preparations. By the time he was done, Gilbert walked in with the roasted chicken on a dish and stopped for a moment behind Arthur and Francis.

"No dumbass, they look like the both of you fighting on one of your good days." Prussia told England. The shorter man glared up and him and started berating him while France tried to calm them down.

From his spot in the kitchen, Canada sighed as he poured the salad dressing. Apparently, no matter what the occasion, his family couldn't get along. And they were supposed to stay together under the same roof until the fifth of July…

**OWARI 10**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Finally, this chapter is done! **

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 7th 2010, 9:51am**

**Finished writing: May 20th 2010, 2:10am**

**Started typing: May 22nd 2010, 8:40pm**

**Finished typing: May 22nd 2010, 11:03pm**


	11. Mononcle Alfred

**Family Affairs**

**Mononcle Alfred**

**The title means Uncle Alfred. In Québécois, many people call their uncles "mon mononcle" which translates to "my myuncle." Yes, the possessive is repeated twice. It only works for aunt and uncle. So aunt would be "ma matante". **

**Guys, sit back and enjoy the ride, you're in for one hell of a giggle fest.**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, Québec, Ontario, France, England, America**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: These chapters are always so long! And anyone who picks up on a hint will win a cookie. I'm not telling you the nature of the hint though ahaha.**

**P.S., this chapter was conceived in Vincent Land. A special thanks to P. for helping me out with this one.**

**Be ready, the laughs start now.**

Family Affairs

Mononcle Alfred

On the morning of the fourth of July, Canada woke up earlier than usual to get his and his family's things ready. The six of them (he, Gilbert, Jean-Pierre, Vincent, Francis and Arthur) were headed off to visit his brother, Alfred, for his birthday party. It had taken a lot of convincing from both him and France to get England to come and the Englishman finally agreed last night.

Matthew packed them a lunch and started breakfast, before going to wake up the rest of the household. Arthur was the only one who was already awake and Matthew almost would have felt bad for the older man had it not been for the stunt he pulled the other day.

Once they ate and got dressed for the day, they piled into Canada's minivan (and thank goodness he had one for such occasions) before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Alfred's house.

The Canadian was glad they left early for the simple reason England and France were too tired to argue and Québec was already asleep, while Ontario was well on his way. The only one who was half awake was Prussia and the two of them talked amongst themselves until they reached the border some two hours later.

The rest of the drive to his brother's house went smoothly up until they stopped for lunch at a rest area. With food in their bellies and energy to spare, Jean-Pierre and Vincent were getting bored and Arthur and Francis were getting restless as well.

At some point, the four of them started bickering so much Matthew turned around for half a second to yell at them to pipe down and he ended up missing his exit. This time, the Canadian lost it and the minivan went deadly quiet.

"Of course, of course this road has to be one way and the next exit is in thirty miles. Now, if I so much hear another word from any of you, I'm leaving you right here, in the middle of nowhere and you can walk home for all I care!" No one dared say a word and for a good ten minutes, they were all silent; not even Gilbert spoke in fear of getting reprimanded.

For the rest of the trip, only casual small talk was made and Canada thanked his lucky stars both England and Québec ended up falling asleep again. Prussia and France started yammering away about things only they could understand and Ontario was listening to his music. Matthew was pleased he wasn't hearing insults being thrown left and right and his mood improved.

By the time they arrived at America's house, it was around seven in the evening and Alfred looked slightly worried when he came running to greet them.

"Dude, Mattie, what took you so long? You're usually here to help me with the prep work."

"Ask this lot what happened. I'm sure they'll be glad to fill you in." Matthew jabbed his finger in the direction of his two sons and his two "parental figures". His brother's eyes went wide when he saw Arthur.

"IGGY! You actually came this year!" America ran to the Englishman and hugged him tightly. Arthur squawked and flapped his arms until he was put down.

"Heavens, boy, how many times have I told you not to call me by that blasted name?" England scoffed at him.

"But you came at my birthday, this is great! Anyways, you guys can go in the backyard, I think there's still some burgers and 'dogs on the table." England, France, Canada and Prussia led the way while Ontario and Québec walked behind.

Jean-Pierre approached his uncle and tapped him on the shoulder. It had been a while now he wanted to ask something of great importance to him. He would have asked a few days ago, but Alfred had not been there.

"Mononcle Alfred, do you 'ave any tips for me on 'ow to become independent? Since you managed to separate from Art'ur, I figured you would know w'at to do end you could 'elp me." Québec knew no matter how many times he tried in the past, his uncle never remembered any French and never understood him. He looked at America with expecting eyes and was severely disappointed by the answer he got.

"…wait, who are you again?" Jean-Pierre felt like hitting the other man. It always ended like this.

"I'm your fucking nephew!" He yelled at his uncle.

"Oh!" Alfred said with recognition. He then paused. "Wait, what? If you're my nephew, then that means you're Mattie's kid, so that means… MATT! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING DURING YOUR WINTERS IN THOSE WOODEN SHACKS OF YOURS?!" Alfred ran to his brother, who was by now sitting on the patio stairs, beer in hand, with Gilbert sitting to his side.

Matthew looked up when he heard his brother yelling out for him and gave him a confused look. He wondered what this was all about this time.

"What d'you want Alfred? Your present is with the others, don't worry, I didn't for-"

"YOU!" Alfred interrupted his brother and pointed an accusing finger at Gilbert.

"Me?" Gilbert asked. What was it with people and seemingly accusing him for things?

"I knew you were trouble, you damn kraut! Just when the fuck did you knock up my brother?" Prussia and Canada looked at each other, before the Prussian replied quite intelligibly.

"Huh?"

"Alfred, what the hell are you talking about?" Matthew closed his eyes and pinched the space between his eyes. He could feel a headache well on its way.

"Then, then, it wasn't him? Oh my God, Mattie! You mean, it was somebody else?! No, my baby brother's a man-slut!" The Canadian watched as America went about exaggerating his over dramatic movements as he continued lamenting the fact his brother was apparently sleeping around with other people.

"For the love of maple, Alfred, quit speaking code and explain yourself already, eh! I knew you were ticked in the head, but I never knew you were this far behind."

"Mattie, I never knew you had kids! Why didn't you tell me?! Who's the father, or mother, or whatever? Oh, no, wait, I got it, you're a hermaphrodite! I see, I see!" Matthew could feel a vein throbbing and his eye twitching. Beside him, Gilbert was silently laughing and shaking his head.

"If you don't start talking like a regular person, I'm leaving." Canada threatened.

"Why didn't you tell me you had kids? I thought we were brothers and all." His brother repeated again and he slapped his forehead in discouragement.

"Alfred, in case you didn't know, I have thirteen of them and I got them the same way you got your fifty kids."

"Oh, right, right, eum yeah, well, right, I had something for you since it was your birthday recently, right? Well, here you go." Matthew took whatever it was his brother was giving him and opened it. It was a birthday card.

The gesture touched him and it was better than getting nothing, but the Independence Day themed card with the Stars and Stripes that played the Star Spangled Banner when opened up was perhaps a bit much. Canada didn't want to get into another heated discussion with America so he thanked his brother and returned to his earlier conversation with Prussia. Alfred left them and returned to his guests and they didn't see him for a while.

As the evening progressed, the drinks continued to flow and there was food for everyone. The Canadian had to admit his brother sure knew how to cook up one mean party. At some point or another, he, Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Vincent and Jean-Pierre all ended up sitting around the same table and France proposed a drinking game.

The game in itself was fairly simple. It consisted of seeing who amongst the seven of them could drink the most beers and stay coherent throughout the entire thing. None of them wasted time to start their drinking, what with England who was probably a closeted alcoholic, Prussia who claimed he could out drink them all, America who claimed the hero would win, Ontario who was a frequent pub visitor and Québec who's number one pass time (after driving his brother mental) was drinking.

France would have preferred to have a wine drinking contest, but since there was none of that fine red liquid, he would have to do with this poor excuse of a drink called "American beer". Canada was just curious to see what the outcome of this would be.

It wasn't long before Arthur was reminiscing about the past and going on about how back in the day he was a great nation feared by all with Francis patting him on the back, trying to cheer him up, which was surprising in itself. Matthew figured the older man was probably just trying to get into the Englishman's pants, again. The Canadian still hadn't completely digested the little stunt they had pulled in the freeway bathroom stall earlier that day.

Alfred was well on his way to losing the game while Gilbert looked as though he had been drinking four bottles of water, since the game started. Vincent and Jean-Pierre were too busy drinking their beers as quickly as possible to see who could probably get sick faster. Matthew himself was nursing his fifth beer of the evening and he was starting to feel a pleasant buzz in his head.

It was safe to say their coherence was slowly starting to ebb away as incomplete sentences were being exchanged that held more laughter than anything else. At some point, they found themselves holding cake in their hands. England placed his dish on France's head and they all watched as the Frenchman tried to balance it until the laws of gravity pulled it down. It was quite the funny sight.

Jean-Pierre tried mixing his beer with the cake and he seemed to enjoy the concoction while Vincent looked exasperated and decided his brother would look better with a cake moustache to go with his wannabe French stubble.

Gilbert was trying to convince Mathew they should go off to some secluded area to continue their Canada Day celebrations, to which the younger man blushed deeply and spluttered this was not the time, nor the place.

The highlight of the evening, however, came right after beer number nine and before beer number thirteen. (Was there even a beer number thirteen?) They were listening to some story, which would probably not make any sense to them the next morning that Prussia and France were trying to tell them. The fireworks started just moments before and even though they were loud and they could barely hear what was being said, they still tried to listen, or make believe they were, until Québec got up and tried hard not to trip over the grass.

They stopped whatever they were doing (talking, drinking, looking up at the sky, groping, etc, etc) in order to look at Jean-Pierre who was making his way to where his brother was sitting.

"J'ai chuste une chose à dire…"/ _"I only 'ave 'un t'ing t'say."_ He started off, wobbling precariously on his feet, almost spilling his beer on the grass. "Vive le Québec libre!" He shouted, before kissing his stunned brother on the lips. Jean-Pierre smirked at them all as he took a long swig from his bottle and then collapsed in the grass.

The six remaining around the campfire, that was built a really long time ago, but hadn't been mentioned prior for unknown reasons, looked at each other, then at Ontario who was a nice shade of red and looked quite confused as to what transgressed, before looking at the now snoring Québec sprawled on the floor.

"I think he passed out." Alfred managed to slur out after a lapsed moment of silence.

"No shit, Sherlock." Gilbert bit back. Matthew shook his head as he finished off his beer. Tomorrow would be one hell of an interesting morning.

**OWARI 11**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Haha, this chapter cracks me up. Before you all leave, I have two messages to give you.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Lastly, the lovely P. and I are corrupt to the point where we've fallen under the charm and charisma of Vincent and Jean-Pierre and they have convinced us they could actually have some sort of relationship in an alternate universe to FA. They would now like to know if you lot would be interested to see how that would work out. If so, please let me know in your lovely reviews so I may direct you to the place of art and stories of a Wine we Call VinJean.**

**Fear not, they're only brothers in this story and they will remain just brothers in this story.**

**Started writing: May 24th 2010, 5:30pm**

**Finished writing: May 27th 2010, 9:51pm**

**Started typing: June 3rd 2010, 12:59pm**

**Finished typing: June 3rd 2010, 2:15pm**


	12. Humidity Index 8000

**Family Affairs**

**Humidity Index +8000**

**I boycotted this chapter. It is the only reason why I have not updated in a while. I apologize. **

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario**

**Rating: T-**

**Disclaimer: At least I have a lot of new material ready?**

Family Affairs

Humidity Index +8000

It seemed as though summer made an early visit this year and it was planning on catching up for the crappy season the year before. Ever since May, the weather was quite warm and it just seemed to get warmer with each passing day.

It was not the middle of the month of July and the humidity was breaking records by the second, or so it seemed. After his uncle's birthday, Jean-Pierre returned to his own place for an undetermined amount of time. Things were relatively quiet for the past two weeks in the Williams household and they were just about to get busy again.

Québec decided to go back to his father's house, since he was bored beyond words and he figured the others were probably missing his quips and his company. He arrived midday and was looking forward to the cool air-conditioning hitting his face once he walked in, but instead, he only felt the warm, heavy, stagnant air envelop him like a thick blanket.

"Tabarnak, fait don ben crissement chaud icitte."/ _"Fuckin' shit, it's fucking hot in here."_ He was expecting to get some sort of greeting or recognition, or something along those lines, but all he got was a small, barely audible holler from his father.

"On est dans l'salon."/ _"We're in the living room."_ Jean-Pierre put his bag on the floor and made his way to the living room where he found both his father and his stepfather sprawled on the couches trying to keep cool. Matthew had stripped down to his shorts and he was letting a cool washcloth rest on his chest while Gilbert was sitting in front of a very small fan in his swimming gear.

"Crisse, mais qu'éssé qu'vous faites sans clim?"/ _"Christ, what are you doing without AC?" _He asked like the polite son he was.

"The AC unit died on us last night. The repair man won't be coming until tomorrow." Canada told him, not moving an inch from his spot on the couch.

"Pis, genre, vous êtes masso, fak ça vous tente pas d'vous pitchez dans piscine?"/ _"And, like, you guys are masso and you don't feel like throwing yourselves in the pool?"_

"Gilbert found a dead raccoon in there this morning and there's something wrong with the water. Trust me; we wouldn't be sitting inside with this heat if the pool was working."

"Ben câlisse, j'aurais dû rester chez nous à place!"/ _"Well God damn it, I should have stayed home instead!"_

"C'pas mon problème."/ _"That's not my problem."_ Matthew responded. Québec sighed to himself, before realizing there was one person who hadn't insulted him yet.

"Yé où l'frère?"/ _"Where's Vince?" _

"He's probably locked up in his room, trying to keep cool." Jean-Pierre nodded and headed towards the basement door. Just as he opened it and was about to go and bother his brother, Vincent started coming up the stairs.

"Ah, me semblais que j'avais entendu ton doux chiâlage. T'as pas choisi le meilleur moment pour visiter."/ _"Ah, I thought I heard your dulcet tones. You didn't choose the best moment to visit." _Québec chose to ignore his brother's insult for the moment.

"Ouais, je sais. Crisse, comment tu fais pour reste icitte? Y fait quasiment aussi chaud qu'en haut."/ _"Yeah, I know. __Christ, how can you even stay here? It's almost as hot as it is upstairs."_

"Well, it was cooler before, but now it's just as bad. That's why I was coming upstairs, so if you could please remove your fat behind from the way that would be greatly appreciated, thank you." Jean-Pierre flipped the bird to his younger brother, before getting off the top stair and heading to his own room.

He dropped his bag and crashed on his bed. It was so humid he could feel his shirt stick to him like a second skin and his hair probably lost whatever volume it had gained from riding here on his motorcycle. He peeled off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, before trying to find some comfortable position to stay in, but it just made him feel stickier by the minute.

He eventually gave up on trying to get comfortable and simply laid there on the bed, with his arms sprawled to the side until he recalled he had a little something in his drawer that might help him alleviate the heat for a little bit.

Jean-Pierre extended his arm and took out the package he was looking for. He then slowly got up and went to locate two big sized buckets. Once he had everything, he walked to the bathroom and locked himself in there for a few minutes.

When he came out, he stopped briefly by his room to put on a pair of sandals. He then picked up the now two heavy buckets and made his way back downstairs. He was happy, or more like pleased, to see his brother migrated to the couch with the others. His plan would work perfectly.

He walked outside without making a sound and opened the screen silently. He stepped on the patio floor, made it to the spot he wanted to reach and placed himself. All was set.

"Aye, v'nez voir! Shit c'est don ben fucking weird ce truc!"/ _"Hey, come see! Shit, it's really weird this thing!"_ He could hear his brother sigh and could imagine his father roll his eyes as the three of them unstuck themselves from the furniture and made their way outside. Québec smirked to himself as the others walked out and paused a few feet away from him.

"T'es où?"/ _"Where are you?" _Vincent called to him.

"Icitte!"/ _"Here!"_ He yelled as he threw three water balloons at them. They reached their targets and exploded spectacularly in front of them, sending water all over the place.

"This is war!" Ontario yelled. Before his brother could as much as gain half a meter, more balloons were thrown. This time, Gilbert caught one before it could explode and threw it back in his general direction. It exploded on his back and even though it had a cooling effect, this meant he had to change his hiding spot.

"You dare hit my own son?! We are now enemies, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Canada mock-declared as he ran towards the Prussian. The teams were sort of made. Québec was paired off with his father and Ontario was with Prussia. Jean-Pierre left one of the buckets by the bush and Vincent ran to get it.

He and his father ran to one side of the yard, to the side where there was the hammock, while Gilbert and Vincent went by the weeping willow. They stayed on their sides for quite a while, both chucking water balloons at each other and trying to come up with some sort of strategy.

"What are they saying?" Gilbert asked Vincent while Jean-Pierre and Matthew talked about their foolproof strategy in French.

"I can't really tell, Jean's gone off into his slang world and that's a language of its own sometimes. I think they're planning a full on assault, get ready." Québec smirked as he high-fived his father and armed himself with only two balloons. Ontario was thinking he was right with his decoding.

"Jean, t'es prêt?"/ _"Jean, are you ready?" _The Canadian asked.

"Ouais, à go. GO!" The younger of the two yelled out. Matthew ran in the direction of the other two, battle cry at his lips, balloons in his arms. It showed Canada had some military training and Ontario didn't have as much experience, since Matthew was able to catch his second born while Gilbert, who probably had more training than the three of them put together, managed to out manoeuvre Canada and run towards Québec instead.

That was why Jean-Pierre went to the garden hose ready for whichever party his father did not catch. It so happened it was his stepfather.

"Come on kid; think you can get me with your hose?" Prussia challenged him.

"Oui!" Québec simply said, before opening the faucet and getting the older man square in the chest.

"Jean, ici, vite, j'tiens Vincent!"/ _"Jean, over here, quickly, I have Vincent!"_ Matthew called out to his eldest. He turned his angle and sprayed his brother who protested mildly at the cold water. While he and his father goaded, they failed to notice Gilbert momentarily disappeared. However, a moment or so later, they were both doused with ice cold water that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Gil, what the hell was that for?! That's cheating!" Matthew yelled as he looked up and found a sniggering Prussia, who had gone to the master bedroom and had thrown a bucket of water from the window.

"No, this is!" And then a second bucket of water was dumped on them.

"Tabarnak, c'est frette!"/ _"Holy shit, it's cold!" _Québec hissed out.

"Nice one Gilbert!" Ontario hollered to the silver haired man who mock-saluted him.

"You have five seconds to get down here or else I'm letting Jean-Pierre aim the hose at you and I won't care if our room gets wet, because you'll dry it with your mouth if it's the last thing you ever do!" Prussia gulped, since he knew Canada would actually make him do it and made his way back downstairs.

When Gilbert re-joined them, he was blasted by both a handful of water balloons and the hose at the same time. Ontario used his remaining balloons to surprise attack his father and brother from behind.

The four of them spent the better part of the afternoon trying to find clever ways of attacking the other with the last of the water balloons and the kitchen sponges. They only stopped when they couldn't stand anymore due to laughter and when Mr. Next-Door-Neighbour came shouting at them that their ruckus was disturbing his beloved peonies. The four of them laughed again at that and then they slowly started heading back inside.

"Hey, how about we go and get some ice cream afterwards?" Matthew proposed after a while.

"On peux-tu aller à Pinault?"/ _"Can we go to Pinault?" _Jean-Pierre asked.

"Sure, why not?" Canada said. Québec smiled and ran inside to get changed. Ice cream would be an excellent complement to the end of the day.

**OWARI 12**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter is the chapter that I've been wanting to write since the very beginning.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**For those who are interested or who have been reading "Under Different Circumstances; A Wine we Call VinJean", there's a new chapter with its own art! Please follow the link below and remove the spaces. **

** orangepencils. livejournal 28564. html (The new chapter)**

** orangepencils. livejournal 27721. html (The main post)**

**ONE MORE THING! I have FINISHED the biographies for the provinces on my LJ and there is always art as well, so please visit orangepencils. livejournal 7987. html**

**Started writing: June 3rd 2010, 8:57pm**

**Finished writing: June 9th 2010, 10:06pm**

**Started typing: June 22nd 2010, 1:21pm**

**Finished typing: June 22nd 2010, 3:24pm**


	13. Part of the Family part I

**Family Affairs**

**Part of the Family part I**

**Guys, this isn't even funny how delayed this is! It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I'm really sorry. That said, everything is happening at the same time and I'm overwhelmed with things. However, this is an awesome chapter because I've been wanting to write this one since February.**

**The only thing I have to say is there will be a bit of drama in this one and in the following chapter. Don't worry, you'll be fine.**

**Characters: Prussia, Québec, Ontario, Canada.**

**Warning: Prussia and Québec win A LOT of points in this one and Ontario needs a hug as well as Canada.**

Family Affairs

Part of the Family part I

Prussia was lounging in the living room, drinking beer and watching TV. He was bored beyond words and no one was home. Canada was stuck working late and the boys had gone out earlier that evening. He was seriously thinking of taking a very long nap when the phone rang shrilly.

Gilbert thought of letting the machine pick it up, but that meant having to hear it ring another five times so instead, he stretched his arm, sat up and answered the blasted contraption. However, before he could even say a word, the caller was already rambling on.

"_Papa? Papa, viens m'aider! J'te jure c'tait pas ma faute! Juste, viens, y'a plein de sang pis y bo-bouge plus, pis chais pas quoi faire, Papa. J'tai en trai-"_/ _"Dad? __Dad, come help me! I swear it wasn't my fault! Just, come, there's all sorts of blood and he's not moving anymore, and I don't know what to do, Dad. I was do-"_ Prussia cut Québec off, before he could say another word.

"Woah there Jean-Pierre, calm down, it's me, Gilbert." There was a short pause on the other line.

"_Gibert?! Gilbert, where's my Dad?"_ Prussia was wary. Something felt wrong about this; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"He's not here. Jean-Pierre, what's going on?"

"_Tabarnak de marde. I was on de street and j'te jure, I wasn't drunk end un ostie d'crisse de cave just came h'out h'of nowhere end 'e 'it de car end, end y'a du sang partout, pis Vince-"_/_"Fuckin' shit. … I swear… a fuckin' idiot… there's blood everywhere and Vince-"_

"Where are you?" Gilbert asked him, interrupting him once more as his military instinct kicked in.

"_Chu su' l'coin de Coutu end Brunet. __Mais dépêche!"_/ _"I'm on the corner of Coutu and Brunet. But hurry!"_ Jean-Pierre pleaded.

"I'm on my way, just take a deep breath, okay? Can you do that for me?" He never heard Jean-Pierre sound so broken, since he moved in with Matthew. He was halfway to the door by now and he was putting on his shoes.

"_Yeah, I ken."_

"Alright, I'm coming, just stay calm. Are you okay?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed his house keys and jogged to the closet for his coat.

"_Ouais, moi oui, mais Vincent… y bouge plus…"_/ _"Yeah, I'm okay, but Vincent… he's not moving."_ Prussia heard a broken sob and he ran out of the house.

"I'm on my way." He hung up with the younger man and ran to his car. In a matter of seconds, he was speeding towards the location Jean-Pierre told him. The place was some twenty-minutes away and he managed to get there in five. He thanked whatever lucky stars he had left he wasn't stopped by a cop.

When he stopped his car, he quickly got out and paused to catch his breath from what he saw. Québec's car looked as though it had been stampeded on by an elephant and the passenger side was completely wrecked. The windshield was cracked and some parts actually shattered.

The other car looked to be in a slightly better condition. The front was dented from the impact and the driver's side was badly scratched, but it was clear to see which car received the blunt of the impact.

However, what really got to him was the overwhelming amount of blood on the floor and the sight of Jean-Pierre sitting by the rear tire, looking as though he returned from the war front, right arm sticking out at an odd angle, blood seeping from his skull, with his good arm cradling the limp body of his younger brother, who looked ten times worse. He thought for sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Prussia ran to the two of them and Québec turned his head around slowly to look at the approaching man. The Prussian could see the relief wash over him as he saw a familiar face.

"Fucking shit, what the hell happened here?" He asked his lover's son as he crouched low to get a better look at the accident. A fresh wave of tears came to the younger man's eyes as he tried his best to explain.

"We were going to de, to de bar end, end I swear, I wasn't speeding or anyt'ing, end dis attardé just came h'out h'of nowhere end 'e was going fuckin' vite. 'E 'ad no control end 'is car came crashing into mine. I tried moving over to de oder lane so dat 'e wouldn't 'it me, but 'e just pushed de car end den… crisse, den de car tumbled end, end, j'lai entendu crier pis sa jambe a' crackée. Y'avait d'la vitre partout end I tried to get 'im h'out h'of de car end 'e was yelling about 'is leg end den, when 'e was out, 'e just fell into my arms end 'e 'a'snt moved since." Québec tried to calm himself, but with every glance at his brother, more sobs wracked through his body.

"After I called you, 'e stopped brea'ding. I 'ad to do CPR end 'e's brea'ding now, but pas comme il faut." Jean-Pierre brought up his good hand to his face and cried in it. Gilbert did the only thing he felt he had to do at that point and that was to pull the younger man gently to him and get him to calm down.

"Breathe, Jean-Pierre. Everything's going to be fine. Vincent is alive and so are you. We are going to get through this." Gilbert rubbed soothing circles on Jean-Pierre's back and that seemed to get him to calm down.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Prussia finally asked after realizing there was a lack of one.

"Yes. I-I called dem before calling you. Dey say dey would be 'ere soon…"Québec trailed off as he looked down at his unconscious brother. Something in Gilbert started to boil.

"And where's the guy who crashed your car?" Oh how he hoped the other person was in worse condition, because if he wasn't, then he was going to make sure they would have far graver injuries than both Jean-Pierre and Vincent put together.

"'E's over dere. 'E 'asn't come to see me or anyt'ing. 'E's been trying to start 'is ostie d'fucking char for a while now." At that, Prussia took deep breath to impede himself from going over and simply strangling the loser.

"Stay here, I'm going to make a call. Will you be okay?" He asked as he got up from the ground.

"Yes, don't worry about me; I'm fine, just do somet'ing for Vincent." Gilbert knew Jean-Pierre was not fine and the elder of the two brothers was simply worried for his younger brother.

Prussia nodded and walked a short distance away. He took another deep breath, before taking his cell phone out and dialling the number for the paramedics. They would be in for one hell of a call.

"_9-1-1, how may I help you?"_ A woman asked sounding bored beyond words and uninterested in her job. Gilbert sighed to himself. He had to land on one of those people who didn't particularly care for their job or for the people they were dealing with.

"I would like to know why the fuck there isn't an ambulance over here when someone called in an accident." He said as calmly as possible.

"_Sir, can I have your coordinates please?" _The woman asked sounding just as annoyed. Gilbert gladly gave them to her.

"_Yes, I can see here a call was made some twenty minutes ago. We're currently experiencing a large amount of calls this evening, so it shouldn't take much longer."_

"Listen here, lady; my son called you and told you what happened. For Christ's sake, his brother's unconscious! These boys need medical attention yesterday and you're telling me you're getting a lot of emergencies? I don't give a fuck about some cat stuck in a tree!"

"_Sir, please calm down, you aren't exactly close to any of our stations. The closest one is fifteen minutes away when there's no traffic."_

"Well then, tell me how come I was able to make it here in five minutes when I live pretty much the same forsaken distance as your goddamn station?" He yelled out into his phone.

"_I suppose you are simply lucky, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_ She asked coolly.

"Make sure the ambulance gets here." He spat out before snapping his phone shut. He missed the incredulous and touched look Jean-Pierre gave him as he walked to the other car. Prussia needed to be doing something or else he was going to really lose it.

"Oi, dick face!" He called out. The other man turned his head towards him and cowered at the power the Prussian seemed to be emanating.

"Can you tell me 'the fuck's your problem?! Hmm? Is there something wrong with you or was the speed limit not well enough indicated for you? ANSWER ME!" He didn't care his German accent was showing with every other syllable that was leaving his mouth, he wanted answers.

"I, I'm sorry." Prussia took a step closer and the pathetic excuse of a man took a step back. He was pleased he could still command fear into others when he wanted to.

"Sorry don't pay the bills, pal. Your breath smells of alcohol. You better be ready to pay up, because I can guarantee you ain't seen the last of my face." He would have continued berating the scum, but just then, the ambulance came barrelling down the street and Prussia jogged back to where Québec and Ontario were still seated.

The paramedics were trying to pry Vincent out of Jean-Pierre's arms, who was stubbornly holding on to his brother for dear life, almost as if his own life depended on it.

"It's alright, Jean-Pierre, let go of Vincent; they'll take good care of him." Prussia managed to gently pry Québec's fingers off of his brother. The paramedic gave him a thankful smile while his colleague started taking care of Jean-Pierre.

Meanwhile, a police car arrived and started taking notes. The Prussian walked over to the officer and gave him a piece of his mind, while explaining what happened before walking back towards the ambulance.

"Gilbert, are you going to come?" Québec asked as he poked his head out of the ambulance. The vulnerable look on his face pulled on his heartstrings and he had half a mind to jump on the ambulance with them, but he could tell the insides were already packed and he also had his car to worry about.

"I'll be right behind you. Don't worry; it's going to be alright." To add emphasis, the paramedic nodded and Gilbert went to his car. The back doors to the ambulance were closed and both vehicles were off, while the cops stayed behind to deal with the other man, who didn't even have a scratch on his face.

When they got to the hospital, Gilbert parked his car quickly, before following the two stretchers in. Doctors immediately joined them and started yelling out orders and instructions to one another. Québec tried to sit up on his stretcher, but Prussia gently pushed him down.

After passing through a set of doors, the paramedics carrying Vincent took a sharp left, while the ones carrying Jean-Pierre kept on going straight. The young man started panicking once he couldn't see his brother in his field of vision. He sat up despite the arm that was pushing him back and craned his head hoping to get a look of his brother.

"Vincent? Vincent? Où c'est qu'vous l'amenez? Vincent! Lâchez-moi, crisse! Vincent!"/ _"Where are you taking him? … Let go of me, Christ!"_ He yelled out as he fought against his restraints.

"Sir, please, calm down." One of the nurses said.

"Touche moi pas! Vincent!"/ _"Don't touch me!"_ He yelled out once more.

"Someone, get me the syringe." A doctor said.

"Quoi?"/ _"What?" _In one fluid movement, the tool was brought to Québec's arm and fifteen seconds later, he was out. He was wheeled off to some room, which Prussia couldn't go in to and he was stuck waiting outside. A moment or so later, a nurse walked up to him and asked him to fill out some papers for the boys. Gilbert did as he was told and when the nurse came back, he handed them to her.

Seeing as there wasn't much he could do after that, he walked out of the building and went to call up Matthew, who still hadn't been told of this ordeal. He took out his cell phone, took a deep breath and dialled the familiar number.

He passed a hand through his dishevelled hair and waited. It took four rings before Canada answered. He readied and willed himself to remain calm.

"_Gil, are you okay? You know I'm in a meeting. What's wrong?"_

"Matt, sit down, please, you need to sit down."

* * *

Matthew Williams was trying hard not to fall asleep at work. The meeting was dragging on and on and he could think of a myriad of different things he could be doing right now. He was also hungry and Gilbert said that he would make supper. Just thinking of food was making his stomach rumble.

He was lost in his thoughts, somewhere between a large pizza with sausage and a nice fillet mignon, when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket. He frowned as he fished out the device, since he knew Prussia never called him when he was in a meeting. At least, not since last time.

"Gil, are you okay? You know I'm in a meeting. What's wrong?" He asked as he rose from his seat and walked towards the door. The meeting could do without him for a moment or two.

"_Matt, sit down, please, you need to sit down."_ Gilbert told him. His heart started beating faster. He had a bad feeling about this. Something didn't feel right.

"_Listen, don't panic. Everyone's more or less fine, okay? But Jean-Pierre and Vincent were in a car accident and I'm at the hospital right now."_ His eyes widened as his breath hitched. He hadn't heard right. Canada felt his knees wobble precariously as he staggered to the nearest seat.

"Wh-what?" He managed to get out, after a moment.

"_Some jackass sped right into the car. I'll give you the details when you get here. They're both alive. Don't worry about that."_

"I'm on my way." The Canadian told him. He closed his phone and took ten seconds to calm his nerves before he leapt up to his feet and walked back to the meeting room.

"I have to go… my boys… family emergency." He said as he gathered his things. He didn't even give them a chance to say anything and he was out of there, running to his car.

Throughout the ride to the hospital, he didn't know how he managed to get there in one piece, since his mind was clearly elsewhere. Matthew ran inside the building and easily spotted his lover, who was sitting on a metal chair with his arms supporting his head.

"Gil? What happened? Where are my babies?" Prussia got up and gathered the younger man in his arms. He hugged him tightly, as he explained what happened. When Canada couldn't support himself anymore, Gilbert sat back down on his chair and made sure the Canadian was placed securely on his lap. Prussia rocked the younger man, until Matthew's quiet tears were finally reduced.

It took a good fifteen to twenty minutes before a doctor came out to talk to them. Matthew was on his feet in a matter of seconds and Gilbert was quick to follow, placing his arms around the younger man's waist to show support.

"Are you close to Mr. Tremblay and Mr. Lambert?" The woman asked them.

"We're their parents." The Prussian automatically blurted out. Canada turned his head quickly to look at Prussia with a look of amazement and awe written all over his face.

"Well, I'm their stepfather and he's their real father, but we're all family." The doctor gave them a soft smile, before looking down to her notepad.

"Well, I wanted to say they're both under stable condition and they're expected to make a full recovery. They should be placed in a room within the next hour and you'll be able to stop for a short visit afterwards. Don't expect them to be awake, since the anaesthesia will not have worn off by then." The doctor gave them a moment, before returning to her other patients.

The two men stood silently for a second or so before they sat back down and waited for time to go by.

* * *

After fifty more minutes, Jean-Pierre was brought into a room and five minutes later, Vincent joined him. Matthew and Gilbert walked to the room and once the nurse got out, they went in.

Prussia stayed at the back to leave Canada some space as he walked between the two beds and looked torn between which of his sons to look over. He finally decided on Ontario, since Québec didn't look as harmed as the other.

Matthew caressed his second eldest's cheek, or whatever part of it wasn't covered in gauze and looked at the damage done to his body.

His right leg, all the way to his groin was in a cast and he had a neat set of stitches on the length of his forearm. As for his head, he had a bandage all around it.

"My poor baby." Canada murmured to himself. He kissed Ontario's forehead and watched him a moment longer, before turning around to see his eldest. Québec wasn't as badly hurt, but his right arm was in a cast and he had a few stitches on his left cheek as well as other minor cuts on his face.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si un de vous deux serait… si quelque chose de plus grave vous serait arrivé."/ _"I don't know what I would have done if one of you would have… if something worse would have happened."_ He passed his hand over Jean-Pierre's brow in the hopes of erasing the frown there. Québec sighed out and seemed to be at rest. Canada let him be and went to sit beside Prussia, who pulled him for a comforting hug.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for them, Gilbert." Matthew whispered to him.

"It's nothing, really. It's what families do for each other, right?" Matthew smiled at him warmly, before cuddling close to Gilbert. Canada was lucky to have Prussia in his life, for he had taken to his children with ease and hadn't said a word. He truly became part of the family. Matthew closed his eyes and fell asleep, nestled in the warm embrace Gilbert always provided him with.

**OWARI 13**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**IT'S FINISHED! THIS REALLY LONG CHAPTER IS DONE! Yay!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**For those who are interested or who have been reading "Under Different Circumstances; A Wine we Call VinJean", there's a new chapter! Please follow the link below and remove the spaces. **

** orangepencils. livejournal 36903. html (The new chapter)**

** orangepencils. livejournal 27721. html (The main post)**

**Started writing: June 15th 2010, 5:46pm**

**Finished writing: June 17th 2010, 12:29am**

**Started typing: August 2nd 2010, 6:55pm**

**Finished typing: August 3rd 2010, 8:46pm**


	14. Part of the Family part II

**Family Affairs**

**Part of the Family part II**

**Is anyone still there? Eum, this chapter exists because the mood didn't go with part one. I apologize it's shorter than the usual FA chapters, but it's funny and cute. **

**Characters here: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario**

**Rating: T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I swear I didn't mean to take such a long leave!**

Family Affairs

Part of the Family part II

After a full week spent in the hospital, both Québec and Ontario were released and able to return home. Canada was quite relieved when his second born wakened up the following morning asking for pizza. It was a sign everything would go back to normal.

Following that week, Matthew and Gilbert took care of the charges placed against the drunk driver and with a little political and national help; everything was dealt with.

Vincent was bedridden for a while, but after three weeks, he was finally able to resume some normal activities. Of course, with a full cast on his leg, he couldn't do much, but it did the family wonders not to have to be at his beck and call all the time. There had been way too many "accidents" concerning Jean-Pierre "dropping" glasses of water on Vincent's bed.

The younger brother milked it for all its worth and more than once did Jean-Pierre find himself having to do things for him. He drew the line at the foot rub saying he too was injured, which he was.

It was a clear Saturday afternoon and Matthew put his boys to peeling potatoes and carrots outside, since Vincent couldn't do much of anything and Jean-Pierre was being his regular lazy self.

The two of them begrudgingly took the bag of potatoes and the sack of carrots and went outside to the patio table. Matthew was watching them from the kitchen window, when he felt two arms wrap around his midriff and a chin come to rest on his shoulder. He didn't even need to turn around to know it was Gilbert.

"What are you doing? You seem pensive." The Prussian told him. Canada turned his head to face his lover and smiled at him as he placed his hands on top of Prussia's.

"I'm just looking at them, seeing how they're doing, making sure they peel the potatoes and not use them as ammo to hit each other." Gilbert chuckled.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone though? I mean, Jean-Pierre hasn't been in the greatest of moods and I just finished cleaning the yard yesterday; I'm not going to pick up potato and carrot peels in the pool; that would be un-awesome." This time, it was Matthew who laughed.

"Don't worry, if anything, they'll clean their own mess. But I don't think they'll fight. Jean wouldn't. Not now anyways, not when Vincent is like this. Watch." Prussia said nothing and observed the two younger men.

* * *

Jean-Pierre was peeling a potato as best he could, half listening to what Vincent was telling him. There were already small mountains of peels surrounding them and Ontario had his injured leg propped up on a chair.

"Come on, man, parle, t'es jamais aussi silencieux."/ _"Come on, man, talk, you're never this quiet."_ The younger brother said as he chucked a peel at Québec, who didn't catch it and it landed square in his face.

"Quéssé tu veux j'te dise?"/ _"What d'you want me to tell you?" _Jean-Pierre replied as monotonously as he could.

"Well, jeez, someone's in a fine mood. Ça parrait que you haven't gotten laid in a long time. C'est quoi, Jocelyne te trouves pu à son goût ou c'tu le fais que tu peux pu utiliser ton bras et ta main pour te libérer de tes petits problèmes?"/ _"It shows that… What is it, Jocelyne doesn't like you anymore or is it the fact you can't use your arm and hand to take care of your little problems?"_ Québec tried his best not to "accidentally" hit the chair his brother's foot was resting on.

"Au moins moi, si j'veux baiser, j'peux. Pas comme toi qui est pogné a'c un ostie d'fucking beau plâtre sur toute la jambe. Aye, un peu plus pis y'aurait fallu qui t'mette un plâtre sul bassin aussi. Tsé, j'ai entendu dire que pendant qu't'était inconscient, t'arrêtais pas d'bander. J'pense y ton fait de quoi là-bas."/ _"At least if I wanna shag someone I can. __Not like you who's stuck with a fuckin' beautiful cast on your whole leg. Hey, a bit more and they woulda had to put a cast on your pelvis as well. Y'know, I heard while you were unconscious, you wouldn't stop getting these hard-ons. I think they did something to you down there." _Jean-Pierre smirked at his younger brother.

"Tu veux vérifier, voir, puisqu'il te reste encore une bonne main?"/ _"You wanna check, see, since you still have one good hand left?"_ Vincent put the knife and the carrot down before bringing his hands to his belt buckle. He gave a devilish smirk to his brother, almost daring him to say something.

"Non, c'correct, j'vais m'en passer. Ch'pas fif ou fucké comme toi."/ _"No, it's okay, I'll pass. I'm not gay or fucked up like you."_

"Hmmm, tu sais, té toujours en train de te plaindre que t'as pas d'argent. J'pourrais te payer pour tes services."/ _"Hmmm, you know, you're always complaining you don't have any money. __I could pay you for your services."_

"Yack, té dont ben dégueux. L'inceste ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, merci. Tu peux aller t'occuper de tes fétiches à quelque part d'autre. J'veux pas que t'infectes les patates pis les carottes."/ _Ew, you're disgusting. Incest never interested me, thanks. You can go and take care of your fetishes somewhere else. I don't want you to infect the potatoes and the carrots." _Québec brought the bags closer to him and scooted away from Ontario, who looked amused at the turn out.

"You're just afraid to admit you want to tap this. After all, I can't blame you. I wouldn't really want to admit the only thing that gets me going when I'm screwing my girlfriend is mental images of my extremely hot, younger brother tied up, bound and buck-naked draped in nothing but your stupid flag." Vincent wasn't being serious with what he was saying, but riling up his brother like this was simply hard to resist.

Jean-Pierre looked torn between wanting to puke his guts out and running away or stuffing a potato in Vincent's mouth in order to stop him from spewing even more nonsense. He was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what exactly made Ontario tick and if he had been hit in the head too hard when the accident happened.

"T'as des fucking problèmes, toi. T'as sérieusement besoin d'aide, Dieu."/ _"You have fucking problems. You seriously need help, God."_ Ontario smirked to himself and continued peeling the vegetables.

"Tu ne l'as pas dénié, donc, c'est vrai? Wow, c'est toi qui a des problèmes."/ _"You didn't deny it, so, it's true? __Wow, you're the one who has problems." _Jean-Pierre heard enough and dropped his knife and the carrot.

"Crisse, c't'assez. Câlisse, j'vais m'en aller."/ _"Christ, s'enough. __God, I'm gonna leave."_ He quickly got up and headed back towards his father's house.

"Aw, come on, man, I was only pulling your leg. You're no fun, Jean." Vincent got up to follow his brother, but it was slightly more difficult with a cast. His crutches were too far for him to reach, so he tried to hobble on one foot in order to reach Québec, but after three jumps, he lost his balance and teetered precariously.

"Tabarnak, Vincent!"

* * *

"Holy shit, Matt, your kid's about to fall!" Gilbert shouted, about ready to run out the kitchen window and try to catch Vincent, before he could fall. Matthew put an arm across his chest and held him back.

"Don't. Look." Prussia did as he was told and watched as Québec ran back quickly to steady his brother, before he fell. He passed his good arm under the other's arms and stuck out his left leg so that the cast wouldn't hit the floor. Jean-Pierre manoeuvred them in order for Vincent to lean against him and they slowly made their way back to the table where the crutches were left. All the while, Jean reproached his brother for being so careless, but Gilbert could see the brotherly love and tenderness in his eyes and saw his movements were precise but gentle.

"He's really something else, your kid." Prussia said softly, humbled by what he had just seen.

"The same can be said about you." Canada told him giving his hand a squeeze. The older man seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Appearances most certainly are deceiving." Gilbert wasn't really sure he understood and Matthew clarified for him.

"When people meet you, they think you're loud, brash and self-centered. However, what they don't know, or see, is you're also caring, loving and always willing to help those in need." Prussia's cheeks flushed and he looked away. The Canadian made him sound like some poorly crafted damsel in distress saver.

"Personally, I think it's "awesome", to use one of your own words." Gilbert perked up at the mention.

"The same could be said about Jean. Although he may seem like a delinquent, careless or downright infuriating, which he sometimes is, he cares for his family as well. He has his own special ways of showing it at times, but his priorities are set straight." Matthew said with a small smile.

"Comes from good parenting."

"Perhaps. I'm truly thankful for what you've done for the family, Gilbert, really, thank you." Canada hugged the older man close and Prussia returned the gesture.

"It was nothing, really. I would have done the same for any of your other kids, even if they hated my guts. Isn't that what families are all about? Annoying the shit out of you one moment and saving your ass the next?" Matthew could only smile as a response as he pecked him on the lips.

"You really are something else, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert said nothing and the two continued observing Vincent and Jean-Pierre, who returned to their previous task of peeling potatoes and carrots.

**OWARI 14**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Vincent's and Jean's lines KILLED ME with laughter.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**For those who are interested or who have been reading "Under Different Circumstances; A Wine we Call VinJean", there's a new chapter! Please follow the link below and remove the spaces. **

** orangepencils. livejournal 40528. html (The new chapter)**

** orangepencils. livejournal 27721. html (The main post)**

**Thanks to P., again.**

**Started writing: August 28th 2010, 2:25pm**

**Finished writing: August 28th 2010, 5:35pm**

**Started typing: August 28th 2010, 7:41pm**

**Finished typing: August 28th 2010, 8:40pm**


	15. Clean Up

**Family Affairs**

**Clean Up**

**Hi… research is a pain in the ass. **

**Originally, this chapter was just between Québec and Ontario, but then I realized there was an overwhelming lack of Prussia and Canada, so I made some modifications to it. This chapter was born May 17th in Ottawa. P. and I were doing the dishes and then everything took a turn from there. The facts mentioned in this chapter are true.**

**Also, since I always do the dishes with gloves and P. doesn't and since whenever we "RP" she's Canada and I'm Prussia, I threw that in. **

**I've edited chapters 1-11 so all pesky typos in those chapters are now obliterated.**

**I'll shut up now and let you read on the chapter until the next note at the end.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario**

**Rating: T for suggestive material, Prussia, Québec and Ontario.**

**Disclaimer: Contrasting emotions through this one; buckle in. **

Family Affairs

Clean Up

Matthew entered his kitchen to find about enough dirty dishes to cover the area of a small country. He and Gilbert had been away for the past three days on a quiet little getaway up North and it had been late when they got home the night before. He sighed and already knew who the culprits were.

He had a very strict and clear rule in his house concerning dishes; everyone was responsible for their own and that meant if someone used a dish, they were responsible for cleaning it up. As for pots and pans that were used for making meals, Canada made cleaning units. He would clean those dishes with Gilbert on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays whereas Vincent and/or Jean-Pierre (depending if his eldest was there or not) would clean the dishes on the other days.

In his opinion, that was a fare exchange, since the boys had to do it three days and there was also the fact he did their laundry if they gave it to him.

Matthew would have left the boys to clean up after their three day mess, but not only where there no clean dishes left for him to use, but both his sons left for a doctor's appointment that morning and hadn't returned yet. Since he really wanted eggs and he loathed seeing his kitchen counter buried with so many dirty dishes, he took out a sponge and soap and started cleaning away while grumbling to himself.

Prussia made his appearance some thirty minutes later and whistled when he saw the mountains of cups, utensils, bowls and other such things. He said nothing, as he leaned against the counter and watched Canada silently scrub away at a frying pan. It was safer there than in someone else's hands.

"Those two are in so much trouble when they get home; they won't even know what hit them." Gilbert laughed at that.

"That was sort of dumb of their part to simply leave everything like that on the counter. I mean, the dishwasher's right there. Even the awesome me knows I have to put the things either in the machine or clean 'em." He smirked to himself. He learnt quickly not to mess with Matthew when it came to cleaning the dishes.

He tried once to simply leave his dirty cutlery in the kitchen sink and when the Canadian saw it, he was stuck with the chore for well over a month. He never did it again. It was effective teaching, if anything else.

"Really now?" Matthew asked him cutting him out of his train of thoughts. Gilbert had no idea what he was talking about and looked at the younger man, who was now smiling viciously at him. For some reason, Prussia was all of a sudden slightly afraid of his lover.

"Eum, yeah, why?" He watched with horror as Matthew pulled out a mug from the depths of the sink. The Prussian's eyes widened; he recognized that mug. Hell, it was his mug, his very favourite one. It was bright yellow with a small chick on it and the words "AWESOME!" were written in bright red letters on it.

He remembered how he used it three days ago, in a hurry, before leaving for the country house. He finished his coffee that morning and was distracted, so he simply put the mug in the sink and then they left. He completely forgot about it.

"Ah, scheisse." He watched Canada smirk triumphantly at him and didn't even give him the chance to tell him his consequence. Gilbert sighed to himself and walked over to the sink.

"Fine, I'll help you with the dishes, but I want the gloves." Matthew quirked an eyebrow at that.

"You're kidding; it's dishes, not some flea infested motel bathroom." Gilbert shuddered at the thought.

"If you think I'm letting my awesome hands touch that; you're out of your mind." Matthew rolled his eyes and handed him the pair of yellow rubber gloves.

While Prussia washed the dishes, Canada rinsed them and left them to air dry. They stood side by side going through forks, knives and other utensils for a good steady twenty minutes, before it got to be boring for Gilbert.

He eyed the growing mountain of soap bubbles and smiled as he got an idea. He dropped the current glass he was washing and cupped a large amount of foam in his gloved hands.

"Hey, Matt." He called. Matthew turned his head in his lover's direction and was about to answer "what?" but the words never left his lips, for he was assaulted by a large quantity of soapy foam in the face. He recoiled back from the impact and the fork he had been rinsing clattered to the bottom of the sink.

"G-Gil, what the hell?!" Prussia laughed at Canada's reaction so much he didn't notice Matthew taking the nozzle of the faucet and aiming it at him. He only realized when he felt the cold water hit his chest. Gilbert stared at him for a moment before removing his gloves quickly.

"Oh, this is war!" Matthew had the good sense of starting to run about, a second before Gilbert started chasing him. He ran after him around the kitchen table, over the couch, to the other side of the coffee table, back to the kitchen, through the dining room, and finally the chase ended when Prussia pinned Canada to the wall next to the refrigerator.

"Looks like I caught you." Gilbert whispered to the shorter man as they both tried to regain their breaths. They breathed heavily, chests rising up and down, Gilbert holding Matthew's hands firmly by the side of his face, Canada locking his gaze with Prussia, Gilbert doing the same. They remained like that for a moment and then two, before Matthew was the first to break from the trance and leaned closer until his lips claimed the Prussian's.

Prussia would have liked for the kiss to go on for a little longer, but Canada was quick to pull back with a smile on his lips.

"You taste like maple." He said.

"I ate some of those maple candies you keep hidden in your bedside table." Matthew chuckled at that.

"If you keep on eating so much maple related stuff, you'll get fat and grow pudgy."

"I'm too awesome to gain weight." Matthew smirked at him and managed to free an arm which he used to poke the Prussian's stomach with.

"Just you wait; it'll happen before you even know it. However, if you exercise, that's a different story."

"Oh, but I get plenty of exercise." Matthew quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Flexing your muscles in front of the mirror hardly counts as exercise, Gil."

"That's not what I meant. You know, some might say I just went through an intense workout these past three days and almost every other day; so I'm quite… active." Gilbert gave the younger man a lewd smile and watched with amusement as Matthew's cheeks coloured red as understanding came to him. However, it didn't last long and a smirk was quick to replace the partially mortified expression.

"In that case then, we must be extremely fit." He murmured seductively. The Canadian freed his other arm and used his strength to flip over their position so it was Gilbert who had his back against the wall and he was straddling the Prussian's body.

"However, I heard morning exercise can really benefit one's body." Matthew whispered in Gilbert's ear sending shivers down the other's spine.

"We should get to it, then." He managed to say. With a final smirk, Matthew had his arms around Gilbert's neck and his lips moulded to the taller man's.

* * *

"Oh, sacrament! Câlisse, arck, ostie, c'pas assez qu'vous êtes comme des fucking lapins pendant la nuit, mais là vous faites ça pendant l'jour?! Ugh, tabarnak."/ _"Oh, God! Fuck it, ew, Christ, it's not enough you're like fucking rabbits at night, but now you're doing it during the day?! Ugh, God damn it."_ Jean-Pierre said as he walked into the kitchen to find his father lip locked with Gilbert; one hand around the Prussian's waist, the other lost in the man's silver locks, while Gilbert had snuck a hand under Matthew's shirt and the second hand was fisted in the same shirt.

Québec blocked his view with his good arm while he took a few steps back to make sure enough distance was put between them. He would have thought his father was going to pull away with an embarrassed look and a blush on his face, but instead, Matthew finished his kiss before pulling away and smiled at his sons. He was feeling too good to be embarrassed.

"At least you didn't find them sprawled on the couch like I did." Vincent told his brother as he hobbled in. Québec shuddered at the thought but said nothing.

"How was your doctor's visit?" Gilbert asked as he wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist who didn't seem to mind the contact, unlike the two younger men.

"On est pogné avec ces merdes là pour encore un bout. Bon ben, ch'sais pas pour toi, l'frère, mais ça m'tente vraiment po d'rester icitte pendant qu'c'est deux là s'amusent dans 'cuisine, mais moi j'fous mon camp, bye."/ _"We're stuck with these shits for a while longer. __Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I don't feel like staying here while those two have their fun in the kitchen, but I'm out of here, bye."_ Québec made to leave and Ontario was keen on following him, but Canada stopped them both.

"Pas si vite, les gars. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you leave when you've left me with so many dirty dishes?"/ _"Not so fast, boys…"_ The brothers looked at each other before looking back at their father.

"Bah, chais pas si t'as remarqué, mais j'ai un bras dans l'plâtre pis Vincent y'a jambe petée. On va pas aller ben loin pour ce qui est vaisselle."/ _"I don't know if you've noticed, but I have an arm in a cast and Vince broke his leg. We're not gonna go far dishes wise."_ Ontario and Québec high fived each other thinking they outsmarted their father, but Canada was more than a one trick pony.

"J'vous accorde le fait que vous êtes blessés, mais Jean, tes pieds sont corrects and Vincent, you have full use of your hands. Therefore, Vince, you'll wash and it will be my pleasure to set you a chair so you don't have to put any weight on your injured foot. I'll rinse, Gilbert, you'll dry the dishes and Jean, you can put everything away."/ _"I agree with the fact you're injured, but Jean, you're feet are okay…"_ The three other men looked at each other and sighed; at least they weren't stuck doing this alone.

* * *

The first twenty minutes or so went relatively well. Everyone did their task without much complaining. Polite conversation was exchanged and everything was running smoothly, until Vincent extended his good leg when Jean-Pierre went to put a plate away and tripped him. Luckily, Québec had some good reflexes so he didn't go flying to the floor, but he wasn't so pleased with the little stunt his brother pulled on him.

"Viarge, tu peux-tu r'garder où cé qu'tu mets tes ostie d'gros pieds puants?!"/ _"Fuck, can't you look where you put your fucking smelly feet?!" _The older brother hissed out. Matthew sighed; so much for peace and quiet.

"It's not my problem if you're too blind to not see my foot. It probably explains why you can't drive properly."

"Câlisse, on va pas r'commencer avec ça? Grandit Vincent, han!"/ _"God damn it, we're not gonna start with this? Grow up Vincent, hm!" _Québec bypassed his brother and put the salad bowl away.

"Avoue, t'es juste jaloux de ma supériorité. J'veux dire, I'm beautiful, I'm billingual-"/ _"Admit it, you're just jealous of my superiority. I mean,…"_

"Et pourtant, j'ai le taux le plus élevé de bilinguisme."/ _"But I have the highest rate for bilingualism."_

"Even though more than half of your own people refuse to speak English."

"Boys…"

"Parce que c't'une langue pour connards."/ _"Cause it's a language for retards."_

"I'm richer than you and always will be."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu dois emprunter de l'argent c't'année."/ _"And that's why you need to borrow money this year."_

"Tait toi!"/ _"Shut up!"_

"Non, t'as commencé, j'vais continuer. Et pour ton information, frangin, dans certains domaines, oui, y m'manque du cash, mais dans d'autres j'suis un des plus riches."/ _"No, you started, I'll continue. __And for your information, little brother, in some domains, yes I don't have cash, but in others, I'm one of the richest."_ Québec smirked and Ontario was silent for a moment.

"Wow, t'as d'l'eau pis de l'aluminium. Au moins, moi j'ai de l'uranium. I can invade you and whoop your ass."/ _"Wow, you have water and aluminum. At least I have uranium…"_

"Hmm, j'te f'rais pas trop confiance avec ça. J'veux dire, y'a bien une bombe qui a explosé dans une banque en mai. Wow, bravo pour la sécurité."/ _"Hmm, I wouldn't trust you with that. __I mean, there was a bomb that exploded in a bank in May. Wow, good job on security."_

"Les gars…"/ _"Boys…"_

"Well, at least I'm important. I'm the center of the country."

"Non, ça c'est l'père, espèce de cave."/ _"No, that's Dad, dumbass."_

"At least my transit system beats yours at any given day. I have double-decker busses, accordion busses and they run practically all day long!"

"Et moi j'ai un métro."/ _"And I have a subway."_

"For your information, I have one as well."

"Le mien coûte moins cher, pis c'est la même chose pour mes bus."/ _"Mine costs less, and it's the same thing for my busses."_ Vincent smirked, while Gilbert and Matthew exchanged exasperated looks. Why Jean-Pierre and Vincent couldn't get along was beyond them.

"At least my service is better. It's obvious more money means better quality. You should be taking notes in order to improve; unless you want to stay the way you are…" Jean-Pierre took some mousse from the sink and threw it at Vincent.

"Ouf, you're scaring me with your foam. Daddy, please help me." Ontario said sarcastically.

"Behave…"

"Si tu pense que t'es si important, dit moi alors pourquoi c'est moi le premier qui a eu les Olympiques, pourquoi c'est moi qui a eu la première parade Olympique cette année, pis pourquoi c'est mon athlète qui nous a donné la première médaille d'or. Étrange, non? Ah, pis en passant, j'vois que tes bids pour les Olympiques ce sont bien passés. On t'a carrément tassé du ch'min. Si tu veux, j'pourrais te donner des billets à bon prix pour les jeux d'hiver de 2022."/ _"If you think you're so important than tell me why I was the first to get the Olympics, why I was the first to host the Olympic parade this year and why it was __my__ athlete who gave us the first gold medal. Strange, no? Ah, and by the ways, I see your bids for the Olympics went well. They totally pushed you aside. If you want, I can get you tickets for a good price for the 2022 winter games."_

"It's not even sure you're going to get them! And there's more to life than sports, dumbass."

"Mais pourtant, t'étais bien jaloux quand j'ai inventé le hockey. Papa était si fier de moi… toute l'attention que j'ai eu… pis toi qu'on n'écoutait pas…"/ _"But you were so jealous when I invented hockey. __Dad was so proud of me… all the attention I got… and no one listened to you…"_ Québec smirked as Ontario flushed with rage.

"Shut up!" Oh, he had hit a sensitive chord.

"Ça te rappelles de bons souvenirs d'enfance?"/ _"Brings back some good old childhood memories?"_

"At least I'm not known as the crazy province filled with separatists and French wannabes. At least my people are patriotic of their country and I'm remembered for more than my maple syrup and my water. At least I have class and better tourist attractions!"

Matthew wanted to intervene, but his sons were exchanging quips so quickly it was difficult for him to place a word. He supposed as long as they didn't get physical it would be okay. Beside him, Gilbert opted to simply tune out the boys, since there was no way in hell he would understand the exchange.

"Aye, au pire, calme toi. C'est toi qui as commencé, en passant. Pis, à titre de curiosité, comment c'qui vont tes taux de natalité? Pas si élevé, han? C'est c'que j'me disais. Ah ouais, pis l'adoption, ça va bien? Encore, c'est moi qui gagne."/ _"Worst comes to worst, calm down. You started this, by the ways. Oh and out of curiosity, how's the birthrate going? Not that high, hm? That's what I thought. And adoption, going well? Again, I win."_

"Well good for you! At least I respect my family and I'm better behaved than you. I've never killed any politicians and I try to get along with everybody. I don't think you can say the same, or did you forget a certain quiet revolution?" Vincent could see the rage mount in his brother. He was on the brink of snapping; Vincent smirked to himself.

"That's what I thought; you're nothing but a little savage out for a quick fuck and an easy grab for cash. You're despicable." Vincent sneered at him.

"Crisse, j'men vais! J'ai pas besoin de c'te marde là."/ _"Christ, I'm leaving! I don't need this shit."_ He made to leave, but Ontario stopped him with a final comment.

"Tu vas aller où, dans ta p'tite boîte?"/ _"Where you gonna go, in your little box?"_ Ontario watched as Québec slowly turned around and walked towards him before punching him squarely in the jaw.

"Jean-Pierre! That's enough!" Matthew said quickly as he placed himself between his two sons. He knew he should have done something sooner. These little spats always ended the same way; he should have seen this one coming.

"Câline les gars, vous n'avez plus cinq ans. C'tu possible de passé une sainte journée sans que vous vous faites chier? Crime, j'tais parti pendant trois jours pis vous vous n'êtes pas entre tué. C'est quoi l'problème?"/ _"Damn it boys, you're not five anymore. __Is it possible to pass one day without the two of you getting on each other's nerves? I was gone for three days and you didn't kill each other. What's the problem?"_

"C'est lui l'problème!"/ _"He's the problem!" _Québec spat out venomously. Canada couldn't understand how a little brotherly exchange ended in shambles. But then again, with his eldest who took everything too seriously and his second born who liked to provoke his brother, no discussion was safe. He sighed to himself.

"I think you've done enough dishes for one day. Go get some air to calm down. We'll talk about this later." Jean-Pierre didn't need to be told twice as he stomped out the front door. Vincent made his way to the basement and closed the door behind him.

"Your boys have issues." Gilbert, who had been silent throughout the exchange, said as he put a comforting hand to his lover's shoulder.

"You would think after over one hundred and fifty years, they would have put everything behind them, but the way they act sometimes, it's as if everything happened yesterday." Matthew said as he put his face in his hands. Prussia took the chair Vincent had been sitting on and pulled Matthew to his lap. They sat there for a moment as the Prussian rubbed soothing circles on the younger man's back.

"It's not your fault; it's just the way their personalities clash together." Gilbert tried.

"No, it's the way Francis and Arthur fought while around them when they were younger and what Francis told Jean when he was taking care of him. That and the way one of his leader's completely changed him." Prussia could see Canada's mood darkening quickly and knew he had to do something fast.

"At least he still cares for his family. All things considered, he's on the road to recovery." Matthew sighed and leaned his head on Gilbert's chest. He closed his eyes momentarily and saw a brief flash of his son, some forty years ago, and shuddered. It had been one of the moments in his life when he had been the most worried for the future of Québec.

Gilbert was right, there had been a tremendous change over the years and he knew, deep down, Vincent and Jean-Pierre did care for each other and that much like his parental figures, they just had strange ways of showing it.

"By the way, I meant to ask, why is it Vincent is always trying to make himself so superior? I mean, what's the deal?" Canada rolled his eyes.

"It's his ego speaking. Since Ottawa is the capital of the country and Toronto is his own capital and one of the most important cities, he thinks it makes him special or something. I think he does it just to get Jean pissed off. I stopped trying to understand their logic a while back."

"I see, well, he should know that what makes Ottawa awesome is the fact I'm in it now, if you know what I mean." Gilbert winked at him and waggled his eyebrows and Matthew groaned as he hit his arm.

"You're impossible." He muttered from the confines of the older man's chest.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." He had a point.

**OWARI 15**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dieu, chapitre qui ne voulait jamais finir! Goodness, long chapter was long! Next up, new characters!**

**Yeah and Olympics, lol, I had to. AND WINTER OLYMPICS 2022, GO QUÉBEC!**

**Thank you to P. for the awesome ideas for this and corrections.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews**

**Started writing: September 5th 2010, 6:53pm**

**Finished writing: September 6th 2010, 4:45pm**

**Started typing: September 12th 2010, 7:42pm**

**Finished typing: September 12th 2010, 9:51pm**


	16. Double Trouble

**Family Affairs**

**Double Trouble**

**Or the chapter I came to hate for reasons that are unknown to most.**

**Sorry this took forever and ever to get out.**

**Special heads up to euphoria_anger for getting me to type it and to P. for helping me with Alberta. Without her this would have been a whole lot worse.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario, Alberta, Saskatchewan**

**Rating: T because.**

**Disclaimer: Also, the text that is in italics and that does not follow any French text is supposed to be in German. **

Family Affairs

Double Trouble

Gilbert was watching TV with Matthew in their living room. They were on the couch; he was lying on the younger nation's thighs, Matthew combing his hand through his silver hair. It was a cool end of September late afternoon, Québec returned from a trip to his own place and he and his brother were currently playing video games together.

They were getting along now and the peace and quiet was welcomed. There was a general lull in the air and Prussia was hoping nothing earth shattering would happen for the rest of the day, but just as the thought crossed his mind, the doorbell rung shrilly breaking all quietness. He tried to make believe he hadn't heard it, but when there were three other consecutive rings, Gilbert sighed and sat up.

"I'll get it." He said as he got up and gave a quick kiss to Matthew's lips. Canada smiled at him as he walked to the entrance. He wasn't sure whether or not they were expecting any guests and when he opened the door, he wasn't sure if he knew what he was supposed to do.

"Hey Daaa-eum, who the heck are you, old man?" The new comer said, voice cracking a bit at the end. Gilbert blinked as he observed the boy in front of him.

"Way to be polite, Ed." The other person, a young girl, beside him said as she punched the boy's shoulder.

"Please excuse my brother, he has no social skills. We're here to see Matthew Williams." Prussia remained rooted to the spot as he observed the two new comers. The boy had light blonde hair under a cowboy hat, blue-violet eyes, a kerchief tied around his neck, good height, had a good build from the looks of it, a jean jacket over his shirt and jeans with cowboy boots completed his attire. The Prussian was reminded of America for a moment.

Gilbert brought his gaze to the girl who was shorter than the boy. She had long, straight hair that was a rich golden colour. Her eyes were a shade of dark violet and she had freckles on her face. She was wearing a nice blouse, a tartan scarf around her shoulders and a knee length skirt while holding on to her suitcase.

It only took a moment longer for realization to dawn on Gilbert that he was standing in front of two other of Matthew's children.

"Who's at the door?" And speak of the devil, there was Canada now.

"Daddy!" The girl dropped her suitcase and ran past Gilbert to jump into her father's arms. The Prussian turned around in time to see his lover quickly open his arms to catch his daughter.

"Gail! What a pleasant surprise! Look at you; my baby girl's all grown up. I've missed you." Matthew said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"I missed you too Daddy, that's why we came to visit since Vic told me you were busy at home." Matthew nodded as he held Gail at arms' length to look at her. It really was a pleasure to see her.

"Where's your brother?" Canada asked. Both father and daughter turned towards the door to see Edmond glaring at Gilbert from the doorstep and Gilbert trying to seize up what this was all about.

"Eddy! Why don't you come inside and greet your old man properly?" That seemed to get the younger man's attention, for he pushed past the stranger and walked up to his father, who pulled him in for a hug.

"Remove that hat of yours so I can see your face properly." Edmond did so and fixed his hair before smiling brightly at his father.

"Dad! You'll never believe what I did the other day. I was out in my ranch and I was riding Billy when all of a sudden, this bull from Frederick's ranch got loose and Fred needed my help catching him so I ran after it and I used that lasso uncle Al gave me last Christmas and you shoulda seen it! I was so cool! I caught it right away and then I calmed 'im down and brought him back to Fred's place." Edmond smiled proudly and waited for the praise his father would certainly give him for such a feat.

"Good for you, Edmond, I'm glad you were able to help your friend."

"By the way, who's the dude standing at the door, your butler or something?" Matthew hit his forehead with his palm and sighed to himself. It was at times like these he seriously regretted not doing a simple family gathering and just presenting Gilbert to all of his children at once.

"I'm not some un-awesome butler; I'm his awesome lover." Matthew re-hit his forehead. Of course Gilbert would use his lack of tact to completely make this situation even more awkward.

"Oh! So you're Gilbert then!" Gail said smiling brightly at him. "Victoria mentioned you; I'm Gail." She walked over to Prussia and stuck out her hand. Gilbert took it and shook it.

"Pleasure." He said returning the favour not removing from the fact this never got any less awkward. Gilbert was expecting Matthew's son to come up to him and present himself, but the only thing that came was a deep scowl.

"Edmond... This is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is my son Edmond." The younger man simply stared at Prussia and said nothing. It only made things ever more uncomfortable. Luckily for everyone, Jean-Pierre chose that moment to surface from the basement.

"Oh ben gadon! Soeur!"/ _"Well look it, sister!" _Québec walked over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Aye, t'as grandit entécas, c'pus une planche à r'passer que t'as là!"/ _"Hey, you grew, s'not an ironing board you've got there anymore!" _Saskatchewan blushed as she hit her older brother.

"Don't be crude, JP! And quit it with the flat jokes, they're getting as old as you are."

"R'viens-en, j'te niaise là."/ _"Get over it, I'm just kidding."_ Gail said nothing and stepped out of her brother's embrace.

"As long as you don't start singing to me about your failed love life again, I won't get too upset. I don't need your lame songs to go to bed anymore, thanks." Jean-Pierre made a grimace at her, but remained quiet.

"Aye, p'tit cul, tu m'dis pas allô?"/ _"Hey, dipstick, you don't say hi to me?" _Québec asked as he walked to where Alberta was.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand your language, did you say something?" Jean-Pierre stepped up to his younger brother and looked down on him before talking to him clearly in French.

"T'as très bien compris c'que j'tai dit. Joue pas l'intello avec moi, ça va pas fonctionner, surtout pas quand ch'tai torché l'cul. Pis si tu veux que j'te donne té plans, té mieux de pas m'faire chier, p'tit frère."/ _"You got what I said. Don't be a smartass with me, it won't work, especially not when I wiped your ass clean. And if you want me to give you your plans, you're better off not pissing me off, little brother."_ Alberta glared at Québec for a moment, before letting down his gaze.

"Hey Dad, didn't you say Vince still lived with you? Where is he?" Edmond said, once he realized his other brother was missing, not that he minded.

"J'vais aller l'chercher."/ _"I'll go get him."_ Jean-Pierre left momentarily to get his brother and silence fell on the others once more. Gilbert was feeling slightly uncomfortable what with the cold shoulder he was getting from Edmond and the smiles from Saskatchewan. At this moment, he just wanted to be alone with a case of beer.

Thankfully, Ontario joined them a minute or so later and he went to greet his sister warmly, before simply acknowledging his brother. This piqued Prussia's curiosity. There seemed to be a cold front between the two brothers and Gilbert made himself a mental note to ask Canada about it later if it didn't come up in conversation.

"How about we move to the living room, eh?" Everyone nodded and made their way to that general direction. Gilbert didn't miss the glare Vincent threw at Edmond or the grimace that was returned.

Gilbert took a seat next to Matthew while Gail sat in one of the recliners and the three brothers sat on the couch. Jean-Pierre sat between Edmond and Vincent almost as if he had no other choice. They sat silently for a moment until Canada started talking with Prussia and the Prussian was relieved of the distraction, until Alberta interrupted.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, I forgot to tell you, but last week I was-"

"Ed, I've told you a thousand times, but it's rude to interrupt when two people are talking. Wait your turn and then I'll be glad to hear whatever it is you want to tell me." Matthew turned back to face Gilbert and told him to continue. Edmond was not pleased and he made sure to huff his indignation.

"Oh get over it, you spoilt brat!" Vincent snapped at him. Edmond turned around to face him.

"What's your problem, jealous maybe?"

"Why would I be jealous of a little squirt like you whose voice is still changing? It's been what, fifty years you've been squeaking like a mouse?"

"Watch who you're calling a little squirt! It won't be long before I grow bigger, taller and better than you."

"I highly doubt the day will come when my politicians will go to work riding cows. That would be just stupid." Ontario sneered. Alberta nearly exploded.

"We. Don't. Ride. Cows!" He punctuated.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you bed them." Vincent smirked to himself as Edmond fumed.

"At least I'm not a closeted pervert who makes everyone believe he's all innocent when you've probably got more kinks than the entire world."

"Aren't you a little young to know about these things, or is your part of the world so primitive you don't live long enough so you need to copulate young?"

"Aye, calmez-vous, crisse! Pis après on dit qu'cé moi qui a des problèmes! Sacrament, espèce de famille attardée!"/ _"Calm down, Christ! And after they say I'm the one who has issues. God, retarded family!"_ Québec left his spot between his two younger brothers and went to retrieve a beer from the fridge. When he returned to the living room, he sat down next to his sister who seemed as bored as him.

"Ed, give it a rest, Vince will always be older than you and he'll always have the capital. No one in their right mind would willingly move it to Calgary."

"Shut up Gail! At least I'm better known than you." Saskatchewan rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I would try to stay out of trouble seeing as everyone's older than you; little brother."

"By like, two minutes!"

"Still older and always will be." Alberta grew silent at that and chose to glare daggers at his father and the other man. Ontario followed his gaze and sighed to himself.

"Glaring at him won't do anything."

"How can you even stand him?"

"He makes Dad happy; that's all that matters. You haven't properly spoken to him; I don't see what's made you so upset." Edmond was going to say something, but Gilbert got up at that moment.

"Well, I hope you like German cooking, 'cause that's what's for supper." Jean-Pierre and Vincent nodded, already used to Gilbert's occasional trip to the stove for making something from his past and homeland.

"_Oh, can you speak German?"_ Gail asked as she got up and followed the older man to the kitchen.

"_Of course I can! I'm the awesome Prussia. I didn't know any of Matt's kids could speak it though."_

"_Ed and I do; but we don't speak it that much."_

"_He speaks it too?!"_

"_Hard to believe, eh?"_ Gilbert nodded as he started taking the things he would need.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Matthew and Edmond were discussing the new situation at hand.

"So, how long is he going to stay here for?" Canada shook his head; his son wasn't usually this mean spirited, but for some reason, Prussia wasn't inspiring much for Alberta.

"He lives with me, Eddy; he'll be here for many years to come. Gilbert's a good man; hopefully you'll be able to see for yourself." The Canadian tried to reason with him.

"He can't be all that great if he's not his own nation anymore." Matthew was glad his lover wasn't in the room at the moment.

"Ouais, parce que toi tu l'es!"/ _"Yeah, because you are!"_ Québec piped in.

"Not yet, but one day, I will! You're not the only one who dreams of greater things, JP! But at least I have money and I won't die like you."

"You're so greedy it's unbelievable." Ontario added.

"And you're just jealous!" Edmond stuck out his tongue at Vincent in a very mature and grown up way.

"Non, c'est toi qu'yé jaloux du beau-père."/ _"No, you're the one who's jealous of stepdad."_ The room fell silent as Alberta tried to deny this information.

"Sit. Come here and sit with me, Edmond." The youngest brother debated for a moment and finally went to sit beside his father. Québec grabbed Ontario's arm and went to join their sister and stepfather in the kitchen.

"Alright, tell me what's bothering you." Matthew rubbed soothing circles on his son's back and waited for the younger man to finally tell him why he was so upset. He had found out early in his parenting days that simply being at the ready for his children to come to him with their problems was sometimes the best approach.

"I don't like him." Edmond finally said solemnly.

"And why is it that you don't like him? I don't think Gilbert did anything to warrant such hate from you." Edmond was silent for a moment as he thought this over.

"You told me to wait before talking to you and you were talking to him."

"Eddy, that doesn't mean I don't like you any less. I could have been talking with Francis and I would have acted the same way. You have to understand just because I'm with Gilbert now; it doesn't mean I love any of you less. You're my son and you'll always be, okay?" It took a while, but Alberta finally nodded.

"Good boy; now, I want you to go and apologize to Gilbert and start over." Edmond opened his mouth to protest, but Matthew shook his head and cut him off.

"You'll do it now, come on, he won't be upset." Canada patted his back and pushed his son up. They made their way to the kitchen where Vincent and Gail were leaning against the counter listening to whatever it was Gilbert was telling them and Jean-Pierre was listening from his spot against the fridge. Prussia, on the other hand, was talking animatedly, waving his spatula around as he told the other three of some of his "awesome" exploits.

"So anyway, the awesome me was standing there, over the idiot and he was begging for his life, he really was and me being all awesome and stuff, I didn't kill him off right then and there, I brought him in for questioning, right? 'Cause he had been spying and then, once I got the answers out of him, a quick blow to the head knocked him out cold and when he woke up, I made sure he wished he never had."

"You did all with your bare hands?" Gail asked, slightly impressed. It wasn't everyday she got to speak with living history.

"Of course I did, kid. Did it all with these awesome hands of mine."

"Well, I for one am not convinced of how "awesome" you really are, but I'm Alberta, or Edmond for family. I'm not really sure yet where you fall into this family, but I'm willing to give you a chance." Edmond said out of nowhere. He stuck out his hand in an "adult" sort of way and looked directly in the older man's red eyes. Prussia put his spatula down and seized the kid with his eyes for a moment before going up to him and shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edmond." For now, this was good enough.

* * *

After a surprisingly quiet dinner, or as quiet as it could ever be with four of Canada's children and Prussia, everything turned out okay. At the moment, the twins (Gail and Edmond), along with Jean-Pierre and Vincent were playing a game of Clue in the family room while both Matthew and Gilbert were putting the dishes away.

"You have some very interesting kids, Matt." Gilbert told him with a sort of amused smile as he went to put a dish away.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Eddy's usually not like that. He's a lot like my brother when you think about it; a complete attention freak. I guess he just got a little bit jealous, since you were getting more attention than him."

"Don't worry about it. They're good kids and eventually, he'll fall for my awesome personality. You'll see." The Canadian said nothing to that and simply smiled. Only time would tell, but he had a feeling Gilbert was right.

**OWARI 16**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**GUYS, P MADE ART FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT'S OF GILBERT AND EDMOND WITH EDDY GLARING AT GIL. IT'S SO AWESOME. FOLLOW THE LINK TO SEE IT! [It's at the end.] She accepts comments via reviewing here, or on the lj page: orangepencils. livejournal 30885. html**

**Bloody chapter. So yes, Jean used to take care of baby Edmond. They both want to separate and they only get along when they try to think up of plans. Edmond doesn't go on about it as much as Jean. Edmond and Vincent do not get along, at all.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 15****th**** 2010, 8:53pm**

**Finished writing: September 18****th**** 2010, 8:15pm**

**Started typing: October 5****th**** 2010, 1:38pm**

**Finished typing: October 5****th**** 2010, 4:04pm**


	17. Métro

**Family Affairs**

**Métro**

**I apologize for the very long wait; school has been keeping me busy. Also, for some reason I was unmotivated to write this chapter out and then typing it took forever for me to get to.**

**Before going on, I would just like to take a moment to clarify something that has been breached a few times. Why is Jean-Pierre, Québec, the eldest of the family? To start off, the way I have chosen to portray the provinces and territories is by the year they joined Canada, not the year they were discovered by the Amerindians or by whomever else. **

**The only exception to this rule is Québec, since in 1608 there was the creation of Québec and then there was the Province of Québec later on. Also, the reason that Vincent, Ontario, is second eldest is because of "Upper Canada and Lower Canada". Upper was what then became Ontario and Lower was what is now Québec.**

**This might confuse some since, what were the provinces and territories before they joined Canada? Did they not exist? How could I, the author, simply ignore all of the provinces and territories history that existed before that? **

**Before they were found, they were young infants much like America and Canada when they were young and found by France and England. They existed, lived amongst the people and so on and so forth. Canada then eventually found them and recognized them as his own children. **

**That means they, all thirteen of them, share the same blood with Canada. **

**Lastly, Québec will always speak slang and will never speak proper English. Why? Just walk through Montréal and the province and you'll understand. **

**Characters: Yukon, Nunavut, Québec, Ontario, Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: I think this chapter shows I know the area a bit too well… ahah and there is a link at the end that will bring you to Jean-Pierre's apartment pictures. This was inspired by a man and his son I saw in the métro last March-April and then this was further brainstormed upon with P when I went to see her in May. I fail, man.**

Family Affairs

Métro

Gilbertwas reading a document, holding it with one hand while his other hand was keeping the baby carriage in front of him in place. He was standing in the Montréal métro heading west to meet up with Jean-Pierre and the rest of the family. This needed an explanation.

Earlier that week, over the weekend, Matthew's other daughter, Tunana, who represented the Yukon Territory, came down to visit her father with her younger sister. Tunana had to attend a meeting with both Vincent and Jean-Pierre in Montréal and since Rupert left Nyla in her care, she brought her sister along.

After the fiasco with Edmond, Gilbert had been wary at first about meeting another one of Matthew's children, but Tunana had been pleasant. She asked him a few questions and asked for her brother's advice, but when Nunavut latched on to Prussia and called him "Ibapa", she let her guard down and deemed him to be alright. One less hassle for him, really.

Now, this meeting that took place in Montréal caused everyone some sort of headache. For starters, it was in Montréal, which meant everyone concerned had to get there. Québec drove to his father's on his motorcycle so he couldn't bring anyone back with him. He was going to meet Gilbert and Nyla in Montréal, actually.

Ontario had his own car, but it was at his own place in Toronto. Prussia's car was at the shop getting tuned up and the Minivan was getting used by their neighbour. Because the five of them wouldn't have fit in Canada's car, Prussia opted for the public transportation on a whim. Everyone protested he didn't need to inconvenience himself, but he eventually told them all he could do whatever the hell it was he wanted.

Canada explained to him how to get to Québec's place and drew him several diagrams of the métro system and how to get to the métro from the bus terminal. He even called up Jean-Pierre to tell him to meet with Gilbert at the métro station closest to his place.

In retrospect, it was a good idea, since things complicated themselves over the last few days before the meeting. Nyla became extremely clingy of Gilbert and for some odd reason that no one seemed to be able to explain, she didn't want to be separated from him and since Jean-Pierre was already back at his place, they had no one to distract her properly.

Canada hoped she would get over her latest obsession, but with each day it got worse until he had no choice but to send his darling Nunavut with Prussia. It wasn't he didn't trust his lover, but as any parent would, Matthew couldn't help but worry something bad would happen or Gilbert wouldn't be able to respond properly to a certain situation or something.

So that was how he, Prussia, found himself in the Montréal métro with Nunavut in her baby carriage. He had already taken this means of public transportation a few times in the past with Canada and he had a fair idea of where he was going, but it didn't remove from the fact this was the first time he was taking it alone with his lover's youngest daughter, no less.

There wasn't any room to sit down, so Prussia found himself a spot near the back of the wagon and he made sure Nunavut was as close to him as possible so if there were any abrupt stops or movements like the métro was known to do, she wouldn't get too jostled.

During some point or another, Nyla started to get bored and when she lost interest in something, she squirmed and would do anything short of chucking "Jay-Jay" at her caregiver's head to get his attention. That was why Gilbert ripped off a page of the very elaborate plan and directions Canada made for him and gave it to her for entertainment purposes. So far, he was pleased to note Nunavut seemed to be having the time of her life chattering to herself while folding and refolding her piece of paper.

People around were looking at him with amused smiles, notably women, and as much as he wanted to think it was because of his dashing good and awesome looks, deep down, he knew they were all cooing over Nyla and really, he couldn't blame them; the kid was cute.

The amount of passengers changed with each passing station and he didn't pay much attention to them, since he was entirely focused on the child he was caring for. Even though he was reading over Matthew's instructions for what felt like the millionth time, whenever Nyla would squirm or say something in her baby talk, he would extend his hand and pick up the paper that had fallen, or unstuck Jay-Jay from behind her or whatever else it was she needed without batting an eye.

He got particularly protective when a lot of people crowded in at one particular station, (Lionel something or other) and he was extremely glad he was only stuck on the métro for another two stops. Finally, after another four minutes, the stop he had to get off at came up and he navigated the stroller as he made his way out.

Nyla didn't like being carried up the stairs while in her stroller, so Gilbert picked her up with one arm and carried the contraption with the other. When he got outside, he noticed he was a tad early. He looked around and couldn't find Jean-Pierre. He sighed and went to sit on the elevated concrete surface around a tree. He sat Nyla on his lap and waited.

At some point or another, his musings were interrupted when a young woman of about twenty, twenty-five walked up to him and smiled. Gilbert noted her thick make-up and dark hair along with her certain style and he found himself hoping Nyla would never dress that way, ever.

"Est-c'que c'est votre fille?"/ _"Is that your daughter?"_ She asked with a smile. Gilbert could have forced himself to speak in broken French, but he wasn't feeling like being such a good sport ,so he opted to respond in English. He could have been really nasty and replied in German, but he chose not to.

"I don't speak French, sorry." He said. _"At least, not your French."_He thought to himself.

"O', I'm sorry. I said, is dat your daughter?" She asked again. He didn't like how at ease she seemed to be around him. Couldn't she tell he wasn't like her?

"Maybe." He replied as he brought Nyla closer to him, almost as if wanting to protect her from this person.

"I saw you in de métro; you 'ave very interesting eyes, you know?" Was she actually flirting with him?

"… Thanks." There was a moment of awkward silence during which Nyla took the opportunity to glare at the strange woman.

"You 'ave a very adorable little girl. Wat is 'er name?"

"Nyla."

"O', dat doesn't sound like somet'ing from 'ere. Where is 'er moder from?"

"Her father's from Canada." He chose to answer. Usually, people understood fairly quickly when he didn't want to be bothered by them; apparently, this woman was an exception to the case.

"O', do you tink I ken 'old 'er?" The woman got closer to them and just as her arms were close enough for Nunavut to reach, the toddler hit the woman's arms away. Prussia wasn't sure if he should be amused or not.

"Well, she certainly is feisty." The stranger said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to go meet up with my lover, her father, so if you'll excuse me." He got up and started walking away with Nunavut still in his arms and the woman followed him. This lady didn't understand.

Luckily, Nyla picked up a branch from when they were sitting and she chucked it at the woman, before saying in very clear baby talk she was to leave her stepfather alone because he loved her daddy very much and wasn't interested in stinky perfume ladies. That seemed to do the trick.

"Awesome job, kid, now, let's hope your brother gets here soon." He told the child. They didn't have to wait long and soon they could spot Jean-Pierre walking down the street closely followed by Vincent and Tunana.

"Everyt'ing go well?" Québec asked once they were at level and they greeted each other.

"Of course; the awesome me managed fine; ain't that right, kid?" He looked down at Nunavut who smiled at him and raised her hands towards her sister. Yukon understood what she wanted and took her away from Prussia.

"I hope my sister did not trouble you." She asked him.

"Don't worry about it, she behaved awesomely." He paused. "Wasn't your father supposed to be here as well?" He asked noticing Matthew wasn't with his children.

"He had to stop to run a short errand on the way here, he should be here shortly." She told him. Just as the words were out of her mouth, Canada jogged up and waved merrily at the five of them.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Vincent said.

"Dada!" Nyla fidgeted in her sister's arms and the young woman passed her over to their father.

"Hello my love, were you a good girl for Gilbert?" Matthew asked her as he kissed her nose making her laugh.

"Ibapa!" She said joyfully.

"Don't worry Matt, she was fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, thanks again, Gil." The younger nation said pecking his lips. Prussia smiled at him.

"Okay, well, we'll be going now, leaving you two alone to whatever it is you're up to and we'll see you later… much later." Ontario said interrupting them, sensing this was going to turn into something he did not want to see.

"Ouais, chu d'accord avec lui. Pis franchement, un peu de respect, y'a des enfants dans les parages."/ _"Yeah, I agree with him. And have some respect, there're kids in the vicinity."_ Québec took his sister from his father's arms and Prussia mock glared the other two, before properly kissing Canada much to the disgust of the other men.

"That never gets old." The Prussian murmured to the younger man in front of him. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child sometimes."

"Hmmm, maybe, but shouldn't you be worrying about the fact Vincent, Tunana and Nyla are staying at Jean-Pierre's place? Isn't that dangerous?" Canada chuckled at that.

"He's the one who offered and they accepted. I can at least attest he has the lodging room… That is, if he cleaned up, but that's not my problem." They both laughed.

"So, where are we headed to anyways?"

"Well, since we have a few hours before supper, I was thinking I could show you around after we stop by the hotel." Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Since you did such an "awesome" job bringing Nyla here safe and sound, I figured a small reward was in favour, hmm?" The Canadian brought his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him sweetly. Gilbert was quick to respond.

"That sounds like an awesome plan." He whispered in the other's ear.

"Good then, come on." Matthew twined their hands together and started heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened to me while I was waiting for you guys." Prussia told Canada as they walked under the changing autumn trees.

"What?"

"I was picked up by this strange woman." Gilbert told him the tale and Matthew could only laugh.

"I'm not even surprised, to be honest. There is quite the array of people in this neighbourhood." And that was a fact.

**OWARI 17**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**And that's a wrap! This turned out differently than what I saw in my head.**

**And you can find Jean's apartment pictures here: orangepencils. livejournal 60869. html**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: October 20****th**** 2010, 11:18pm**

**Finished writing: October 23****rd**** 2010, 12:44am**

**Started typing: December 2****nd**** 2010, 2:57pm**

**Finished typing: December 2****nd**** 2010, 5:41pm**


	18. Bike Rides

**Family Affairs**

**Bike Rides**

**As weather inappropriate as can be.**

**I am so sorry, for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: SORRY!**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, Young!Ontario**

Family Affairs

Bike Rides

Throughout the summer, Gilbert discovered Matthew rather enjoyed going for very long bike rides in more or less scenic places. Some way or another, he was roped into going as well and he found out it took a lot more than just peddling to keep up with Matthew Williams.

After a whole summer of tagging along with him, Prussia developed muscles he never knew existed and also managed to keep up with his lover. It became more and more fun and the Prussian absolutely loved it when they would stop for ice cream at this awesome joint Matthew knew and over the many bike rides, they exchanged facts about their previous long lives.

It was always just the two of them, so they didn't have to worry about the kids butting in or starting a fight, (because they would). Sometimes, Matthew would ask him a question and other times, he would and as they pedaled through the cold end of October air on what would probably be the last of their bike rides for this season, Gilbert had a question he had wanted to ask the younger man for a very long time now.

He sped up slightly so he could be beside Matthew and thought of how he could ask his lover without potentially hurting the other's feelings. He finally decided to go with it and if worse came to worse; he would sleep on the couch for a week or two.

"Hey Matt," He started, waiting for the younger man to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"Question; what was it like?" Matthew looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What was what like? I don't speak code, Gilbert." Prussia paused as he tried to formulate the question over in his head.

"What was it like, raising your kids on your own?" Matthew nearly pedaled into a tree, since he was too busy giving him an incredulous and surprised look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Gilbert stated once they were both on the bike path again.

"No, no, it's okay, don't worry about it, I just wasn't expecting it. At first it was… difficult, I guess. I mean I would find them or they would find me, like Francis and Arthur did. Sure they existed as some form or another before they became my children, but they were infants, babies really.

The land was always there and so were they, but like I said, they were infants, until I found them and started taking care of them. Times were tough at first. I didn't know how to take care of kids and France and England were busy with wars and other problems. I'm glad I didn't get all thirteen at the same time. You can probably figure out who were more problematic."

"Lemme guess; Jean-Pierre and Edmond? I haven't met the others yet." The Canadian chuckled.

"Actually, no. Jean was a good kid in his early days. Sure he had his little phases, but he was more or less easy to handle and calm until he hit puberty. You were right about Edmond though; he was a handful, but my real little trouble maker was Vincent." This time, it was Gilbert who almost rammed into a tree.

"Vince? You mean the same kid who plays video games and reads books and takes care of his garden? That guy?" Matthew chuckled some more.

"Yup, the one and only. He used to spend most of his time planning tricks and provoking Jean or Louise; especially Louise. If you thought Eddy and Vince don't get along, wait until you see Louise and Vincent.

But in any case, I digress, I remember one event in particular, Vincent and Jean were youngsters; not more than four years old for sure and I went out for a moment and told them not to play with the furniture; Vincent hit his head on a chair the week before while running in the kitchen, but that's not the point.

I can only guess what happened while I was gone, since I wasn't there, but from what I gathered, Jean-Pierre used the couch pillows and a coffee table to create a very crude version of hockey equipment and he started playing in the living room.

Well, Vincent was sure he would finally get his brother in trouble this time and he kept on telling Jean he was going to tattle tale on him when I returned.

When I did return, Vincent ran to me, all eager to tell me his news and I remember picking him up and giving him all of my attention as he told me what his brother had done. He was really looking forward to seeing Jean getting scolded and reprimanded, but I simply walked to the living room where Jean was sitting on the floor, looking worried and gloomy and I asked him what his game was. He quietly explained it to me, still thinking he was going to get punished, since Vincent told him so, but instead, after he finished, I took his makeshift hockey stick and asked him if Vincent and I could play.

Jean-Pierre was happy as a lark and more than eager to show me his "moves" and explain his rules, while Vincent simply shot us both a look of abject dejection and hurt before stomping off to his room to sulk. That night, I had to mend back together all of Jean's shirts together. I was lucky Arthur stopped by for a bit. I'd probably still be sewing them back." Matthew paused in his tale with a half amused smile on his face.

"I always knew that kid had issues." Gilbert added as he shook his head. He wasn't even surprised by how the brothers acted back then; it was more or less how it was now, give or take a few minor details.

"He also ran away when he was nine. He doesn't know it, but I wasn't able to leave them alone or sleep properly for a whole month after that. It took me a while to figure it out, but I think it's jealousy and insecurity to some extent; jealousy over the attention he thinks I've given Jean over the years and the attention he gets now. I honestly believe it's in part responsible for his drive to outdo the others and try to be the best of them; to be the good son. Maybe I'm to blame and maybe I'm not…

We got into a fight a few years back, a row more like it. He accused me of favoring Jean-Pierre over him and the others, since I'm "constantly" giving Jean privileges and other such things, like bending laws to accommodate him, or giving him more power and whatnot." Matthew closed his eyes for a moment as the scene replayed in his mind.

"_Oh, so now he's a nation WITHIN a nation? What the fuck's that supposed to mean anyways? Why does he get to be so special when he hasn't done a single fuckin' thing to deserve it? Why is it whenever Jean gets upset and tells you he's gonna leave, again, something he's been telling you since he was thirteen, you get all flustered and you start promising him things and accommodating him?_

_Christ Dad, you have no back bone! You're just letting him walk all over you after all the trouble he's given you and then you expect so much out of the others, out of me, and all I get is a fucking pat on the back! "Good job Vincent, now please make sure this new law is passed." Wow, well gee, thanks, give me more work, and make sure I don't slack off like that failure! _

_Oh don't worry Dad, I won't disappoint you, I won't be like him, I'm not gonna throw everything away for a bag of dope and a girl in some cheap motel. At least grandfather raised me well, not like what you did with Jean-Pierre. Great job on parenting there."_

Gilbert was surprised to hear this. It always seemed to him Vincent and Matthew got along rather well. He couldn't picture the two of them fighting. That was something he would see Jean-Pierre do.

"I don't have any favourites amongst them; I guess I have a different relationship with each and every one. I don't want to lose none of my children and if I have to bend a few rules then I will. I would do the same for Vincent, or Nyla. He couldn't understand that, didn't want to understand the whole "nation within a nation". It's a title. If it means I get to keep him as my son for longer, then I'll call him Supreme Leader if I have to." Canada paused once more to think over what he said.

"Don't tell Jean I said that; it might give him ideas."

"Roger that." Prussia added.

"Maybe I'm being selfish and maybe they would all be better off without me, who knows… but one thing's for sure, I'd give my life for any of them." They stopped now and they were sitting on a bench, enjoying a water break like they always did when they reached the half point mark.

"I don't think you're being selfish; I think every parent feels that way. If it makes you feel any better, I think you've done a great job with your kids, even if I haven't met all of them." He kissed the younger nation on the lips briefly and then gave him his traditional smirk.

"C'mon, let's go for ice cream, my treat." Matthew laughed as he shook his head.

"Gil, it's October, the ice cream parlour is closed." Prussia gave him an incredulous look almost as if Canada had insulted him.

"I know that, Matt, but we have a full pint of cookie dough at home which I purposely hid away from the boys." Matthew laughed once more as he got back on his bike and followed Gilbert home.

**OWARI 18**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**For starters: NEW REVAMPED BIOGRAPHIES AND CHARACTER DRAWINGS!**

**Part one: orangepencils. livejournal **

**Part two: orangepencils. livejournal **

**To continue: NEW ART THAT IS RELATED TO FAMILY AFFAIRS!**

**Find them here: orangepencils. livejournal **

**They are at the very end of that entry. **

**Also, for those who have been reading UDC or are interested in reading UDC; updates!**

**The main post where you will find the archives of all the chapters so far and also THERE IS NEW ART AT THE END OF THAT ENTRY!: **

** orangepencils. livejournal **

**NEW CHAPTERS!**

** orangepencils. livejournal **

** orangepencils. livejournal **

** orangepencils. livejournal **

** orangepencils. livejournal **

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: November 25****th**** 2010, 1:41pm**

**Finished writing: November 25****th**** 2010, 6:21pm**

**Started typing: January 2****nd**** 2010, 10:19pm**

**Finished typing: January 3****rd**** 2010, 3:09pm**


	19. Old Time Rock n Roll

**Family Affairs**

**Old Time Rock and Roll**

**Wow, two FA chapters in such a short span, what is going on?**

**Disclaimer: Why so long, FA?**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario, Newfoundland+Labrador**

**Links at the end to awesome places. Go. See.**

Family Affairs

Old Time Rock and Roll

When Vincent got home that night, he found the garage to be void of cars and the house to be submerged in darkness. It was strange to see the place so dark when there was usually at least one light on. It was a Friday night, so maybe his father had gone out, but Ontario already eliminated that option. He knew his old man, he would have told him something like ten times and he would have reminded him and texted him and called him… Vincent shook his head and fetched his keys from his coat pocket.

The mystery persisted even when he walked inside and called out to the rest of the family. He was expecting to find Gilbert watching television on the couch, or to find his brother reading his stupid newspaper at the kitchen table, but there really was no one home.

Perplexed, he put his coat away, slipped on his slippers and then proceeded to put some light on in the house. He turned on the main lights and made his way in the house. He was going to crash on the sofa and not move from there until someone got home and eat his way through whatever fell in his hands, however, when he got to the fridge, he found a memo for him written by his father.

"_Vincent,_

_I went with your brother to pick up John. We should be back by 7:30pm. Gilbert's out running errands and he'll be home later as well. Please do the sweeping; it's your turn anyways._

_Thanks,_

_Dad"_

Ontario crumpled the note and put it in the recycling bin, before loosening up his tie and going to get the broom; why his father couldn't get a blasted vacuum cleaner was beside him. If he was to do this properly, then he needed to get out of his suit, blast some rhythmic music and let loose.

He had a specific playlist he always put on when he had to clean and once the first song started playing, he was gone. It was only a matter of time before it looked more like a dance off contest with an imaginary opponent and him than cleaning, but this was how he always did it if there was no one at home.

As the music got progressively louder, he got more comfortable and shed off one layer of clothing at a time. First it was his tie, then it was his suit jacket, he would then unbutton a couple of the shirt buttons and by the time the second song ended, he was in his socks, his shirt and his underwear; fully involved with his imaginary rock concert.

He wiggled his butt and moon walked backwards while shaking his finger in a negative sign as he followed the music and held the broom with the other hand like a microphone on a stand.

At a particular verse in the following song, he jumped onto the couch and air guitared his heart out until his head hurt. It was the weekend, he had just gotten back from work; this was the way he unwound when he was stuck doing retarded chores.

Vincent knew in order to finish cleaning, he needed twelve to fourteen songs. By the time he got to the eleventh, he was in the midst of doing a rather interesting jump and twirl with the mop when the front door unlocked and opened. However, he was so engrossed in his very loud music he only noticed he had an audience when his father turned down the music and Québec started mock slow clapping him. He quickly turned around in the direction of the intrusion and found there were two other people that were watching as well.

His father stood the closest to him, silently shaking his head and covering his youngest brother's eyes with his hands, Newfoundland was trying to wiggle away from Canada, Québec looked disturbed and Prussia looked startled for lack of a better word.

"Nice legs you got there, Vincent." The Prussian said with an uneasy smirk. Matthew hit him on the arm and Vincent knew the older man was messing around with him.

"R'habille toi, sacrament. Tu vois pas qu'on a d'la visite? Pis la prochaine fois si té pour shaker ton cul pour que l'monde entier t'vois, assure toi donc que c'est du monde qui veut t'voir. J'pense j'dois aller me bleacher 'é yeux maintenant."/ _"Put your clothes back on, Christ. Can't you see we have guests? And next time, if you're to shake your ass for the world to see, make sure people actually want to see it. I think I have to bleach my eyes now." _ Jean-Pierre threw his brother his pants and Vincent caught them with ease, before putting them back on.

"You're just jealous of my legs. Either that or you secretly want to tap this." Vincent motioned to his backside and wiggled his butt once more just as Jean made a lunge towards his brother in order to strangle him. Luckily, Matthew intervened just in time.

"Okay, okay, calmez-vous là! Please, this isn't the time to fight. Vincent, go set the table, Jean va aider John s'te plait, Gil come help me with supper."/ _"…calm down! Jean, please go help John…"_

"Why does he have to show me? Why can't I stay in my own room? And who's he anyways?" John asked. He was about seven years old, short for his age and about as irresponsible as a seven year old could be. He had been the baby of the family for a very long time and therefore got spoilt rotten by most of his older siblings. However, when Nyla entered the family, he didn't take the shift of attention well or the new responsibilities. He pouted and threw many temper tantrums until he sort of grew out of it.

"Because the guestroom doesn't have a floor at the moment so you can stay in either of your brothers' rooms'; your choice and I'll tell you who he is when you come back downstairs." Matthew said flatly. There had to be a reason as to why none of his children, or almost none of them got along. He would have liked to know.

"But Daaaaad…"

"Ta yeule, p'tit crisse. J'te passe ma chambre pis inquiète toi pas, m'a dormir sul sofa en bas pace'que j'veux pas être aussi proche de toi non plus. Pis en passant, tu m'redonneras mon chien la prochaine fois que té dans l'coin."/ _"Shut up, shorty. I'm giving you my room and don't worry, I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs because I don't want to be close to you either. And, please give me back __my__ dog next time you're around." _ Vincent and Matthew sighed while Gilbert looked as confused as ever.

"No! Dad gave Labrador to me, get over it, she's my dog."

"Crisse, occupe toi en dans c'cas! J'lai trouvé dans ma cour la s'maine passée, encore. J'te l'ai déjà dit, si tu peux pas t'en occuper, m'a l'faire à ta place."/ _"Christ, then take care of her in that case! I found her in my yard last week again. I already told you, if you can't take care of her, then I'll do it for you." _

"In your dreams! I take good care of her. You're just jealous Dad gave me something you wanted."

"Boys! That will do! We will not discuss this anymore. Jean, je t'ai dit que ma décision pour le chien était finale. Now, you two will go upstairs and then return here to help with dinner. Am I clear?"/ _"Jean, I already told you my decision for the dog was final..."_ Canada hated taking on his "parental authority" voice, but there were times when he really did not have much of a choice.

"Mais!-"/ _"But!-"_

"I said am I clear?!" He took on a stern look and looked both his sons in the eyes, until they sighed and headed upstairs. When they were gone, Matthew passed a hand through his hair and Gilbert silently approached him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You okay?" The younger of the two nodded and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

"What was that all about anyways?" The Canadian remained silent for a moment and burrowed his head deeper into the folds of Gilbert's shirt. They could hear Vincent setting the table from the other room.

"Matt?"

"I guess I'll have to introduce you to John at dinner. I was kind of hoping they wouldn't go at each other's throats right away."

"And I didn't know you had a dog?" Matthew smiled.

"Yes, the family dog John takes care of. See, when Nyla came to be, he didn't take to being an older brother all that well to the point where no one in the family could get him to calm down. I guess maybe we really did spoil him too much… I figured if I got him a puppy it would teach him some responsibilities and hopefully get him to calm down.

Even though that happened and John swore he would take good care of "Labrador", I guess he didn't realise taking care of a pet meant more than playing with her and rubbing her belly. Add to the fact Jean had been asking me for a dog for the longest of times and I always told him no. Then on a drop of a hat I get John a dog. On top of that, Labrador likes to visit Jean a lot when John doesn't tie her up properly and Jean never really came to terms with it.

So, every time John fails to take care of Labrador properly and she comes to see Jean-Pierre, he comes to see me and tells me he should have gotten the family dog and it's another never ending fight." Prussia was silent for a moment as he took in all of this information.

"Are any of your kids normal, by any chance?" Canada gave him a half glare but didn't say anything as he headed for the kitchen. Ontario quickly retracted to the basement, once he was done setting the table and the two older men enjoyed a moment of silence soon interrupted by John and Jean's arguing.

"Daaaaaaaaad! JP won't stop hitting me!"

"De quoi tu parles? Ch'té même pas touché, tabarnak!"/ _"What are you talking about? I didn't even touch you, fuck!"_

"You did too! And you almost pushed me down the stairs. Daaaad! Tell him to stop; he's going to kill me!" John yelled as he ran into the kitchen and went to hide behind his father's legs.

"Aye, ta yeule p'tit cul!"/ _"Shut up!"_ Québec said as he came running into the kitchen and followed his younger brother. Canada sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day and placed himself between his two sons.

"Jean, franchement là, ça suffit. T'as pas cinq ans là. Montre donc l'exemple pour une fois pis agit ton âge, han? Aller, go, va faire quelque chose de productif pis arrête de faire peur à ton frère."/ _"Jean, come on. You're not five. Give the example for once and act your age, eh? Go do something productive and quit bothering your brother."_ John made a grimace from the safety of his father's legs and Jean-Pierre sneered at him.

"Mais, P'pa, check le! Y m'cherche, le p'tit crisse!"/ _"But dad, look at him! He's provoking me!"_

"Come on Jean! Langage! Pis y'a sept ans aussi, t'en a un peu plus. Ouste! Go avant qu'j'me fâche."/ _"Language! __And he's seven, you're older. Out! Go, before I get upset."_ Québec grumbled something under his breath and decided to go and join Ontario in the basement. Canada thought once more things would go back to normal and he could go back and enjoy this time alone with his lover, but then Newfoundland asked again why there was another man, which he had never seen, in his father's kitchen.

Matthew sighed and got down to his son's level before taking a deep breath. This would hopefully go smoothly and nothing bad would happen.

"Johnny, this is Gilbert. He and I are very close and he moved in a few months ago." Matthew looked from his son to Gilbert who managed to give a half friendly wave and smile without looking too menacing.

"I don't like him." Canada felt his blood freeze.

"But you haven't even spoken to him or anything. That's not a very nice thing to say, Johnny." Matthew reprimanded him gently. Gilbert felt his sweat drop and also felt completely awkward towards the situation.

"I don't care; I don't like him." To add emphasis, the child glared as best he could to Prussia and the older man swore he felt a chill creep up his spine.

"Jonathan Williams, where are your manners young man? And where are your glasses for that matter?"

"My stupid glasses are at home; the same place as my manners." He stuck his tongue at both Matthew and Gilbert and then ran upstairs to Jean's bedroom which was his for the duration of his stay.

If it was awkward then, there were even more awkward turtles now.

"Well, that went well…" The Canadian sighed and started heading in the same direction as his son went in.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to him." Prussia simply nodded and returned to checking on the boiling water as Canada went upstairs. As he stirred in the rice, he heard the voices from upstairs grow progressively louder until they were near shouting. He didn't want to listen, since he felt he was prying on matters he thought were private, but towards the end, it was so loud it was kind of hard not to listen.

"I want to go home!" John yelled.

"But you are home."

"No. My real home, the one that's far away from you." There was the sound of a door being slammed and then complete silence. Even the boiling water seemed to quiet down. He heard a broken sob and felt his own heart break a little. He waited a few seconds and was about to go and find Matthew, but the younger man came downstairs and he chose to wait for him. When Canada re-entered the kitchen, Prussia turned the oven to low and wrapped his lover in his arms.

"You must think I'm a lousy father." Matthew murmured from the folds of his shirt.

"Of course I don't. Did you really expect all of your kids to take to the awesome me on the first meeting? It takes time for some people to be able to handle all this awesomeness." He gave his trademark smile to the shorter man, but Matthew wasn't buying it so Gilbert changed his tune.

"Look, West told me it takes younger kids more time to get used to these changes in their lives and if he's your kid then I'm sure he'll eventually come to be okay with me. Just give him time, let him blow some steam and go talk to him later or something." Canada raised an eyebrow at him and looked impressed.

"What?"

"Since when did you become Mr. Responsible-I-Offer-Advice-About-Good-Parenting?" Prussia smirked at him again.

"I have my moments." Matthew smiled softly and pecked his lips.

"I know you do, and I like those moments." They finished the dinner preparations in relative calm and when it was time to call the kids, the three of them came with minor trouble. Minor being the key word. John stomped down and glared at both Matthew and Gilbert, but he took his seat anyways. It was Jean-Pierre and Vincent who were another issue on their own.

"C'pour ça que j'te dit qu'chu plus intelligent qu'toi."/ _"That's why I'm telling you I'm smarter than you." _ They could hear Québec say from the bottom of the basement stairs.

"And please explain how that's possible when your dropout rates are the highest of the country."

"C'est simple, c'pass mes notes de passages sont de 60% pis l'reste de vous autres c'est 50%. So tout mon monde qui a entre 50 et 59 coule tandis que chez toi, par exemple, y passe. So c'est plus tough pour mon monde, donc j'ai plus de monde intelligent qui travaille pour moi."/ _"Simple, my passing grades are 60% and you guys it's 50%. So everyone who gets between 50 and 59 fails while at your place, they pass. Therefore, it's harder for my people, so I have more intelligent people who work for me."_

"Wow, that makes so much sense like you wouldn't believe it. It's 50% at my place because my material is harder than yours. So since more people graduate back home, I'm the one who's more intelligent. Plus, you burnt too many brain cells. That's what happens when you do drugs; it fries up your brain."

"Pis après ça tu t'demandes pourquoi t'as pas d'vie sociale."/ _"And then you wonder why you don't have a social life."_

"Because yours is better. I wouldn't count your pot buddies as friends."

"Au moins j'ai du monde qui apprécie ma compagnie pis chu pas antisocial comme toi."/ _"At least I have people who appreciate my company, I'm not antisocial like you."_ Québec leered at the shorter man; they were half way up the stairs and Canada was already hitting his head on the wall.

"At least I didn't fuck up my life."

"Veux-tu que j'te pousse en bas des escaliers? P't'être une autre jambe cassée t'frais du bien?"/ _"Would you like me to push you down the stairs? Maybe another broken leg would do you some good?"_

"Would you like me to strangle you in your sleep?" They were on the landing now.

"Gros crisse."/ _"Douche bag." _

"Asshole."

"Licheur de bottes."/ _"Boot licker."_

"Retard."

"Profiteur."/ _"Leech."_

"Tête de pissette."/ _"Dick head."_

"Ostie d'enfouaré."/ _"Fucker."_

"Alcoolique."/ _"Alcoholic."_

"Face de babouin prépubère."/ _"Prepubescent baboon face." _

"Fourreur de cadavres de p'tites vieilles."/ _"Dead granny fucker."_

"Té tellement laitte que l'herpès à peur de t'attraper."/ _"You're so ugly, herpes is afraid to catch you."_

"Viens dont ici pis j'vais t'infecter."/ _"Why don't you come here and I'll infect you?"_

"Essaye de m'attraper."/ _"Try and catch me."_

"You better r-"

"Câlisse les gars! C'tu possible de passer une cristie d'journée ou même un souper sans que vous vous faites chier à tout bout d'champs?! You will sit down and we will have a nice QUIET family dinner. Is that understood?"/ _"God damn it! Is it possible to pass one freakin day, or meal without you two going at each other's throats?!"_ Québec and Ontario glared at each other, but Canada wouldn't stand for it. Not this time. He had enough for one day.

"I said is. That. Understood?" He looked at the two older children, until they mumbled their yeses and sat down.

Dinner was a quiet if tense affair. It didn't help that Newfoundland was still not talking to them and Ontario and Québec were sending daggers at each other. But Canada wasn't going to get involved. He knew his children, knew how they could be at times and right now was not the time to bother to try and get them to act civilized. It wouldn't work.

After supper, once everything was put away and the dishes were done, Jean-Pierre and Vincent went their own different ways; Vincent returned to his room to play videogames, Jean went to the living room to read the paper and John went to read some comic books. Matthew waited a little longer before getting up and going to speak with his youngest son.

He took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs to the first floor and paused momentarily before the door. He counted to fifteen and then knocked.

"Go away." Newfoundland muttered from the other side.

"Johnny, please, I want to talk to you, open up." He said calmly. Matthew waited by the door and knew his son would open in a while. And indeed, in less than a minute's time, he heard the door unlock and he was then looking at the young boy's top of sandy hair.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I come in, please?" Parenting taught him it was always best to give his children the choice of allowing or disallowing something instead of imposing on them, when it came to matters such as these. That way, they felt they were able to make their own decisions. John did seem to think about it and he eventually moved over to let Matthew in.

The older man thanked him and went to sit on his older son's bed, before motioning to the spot beside him. John walked up to the bed and sat down next to his father. Matthew picked him up and sat him on his lap much like he had done with all of his children when they were younger. He was glad the boy didn't fight him off and he actually hung on to him.

"What's bothering you, Johnny? What's really bothering you? You can tell me." He combed his hand through his son's hair and the boy put his head on his father's shoulder.

"I don't like him." Matthew sighed.

"You told me that already, but there has to be a reason, no?"

"Why are you with him?"

"Well, I like him and he likes me." Canada explained as simply as possible.

"But you said you liked me too and I don't live with you." Ah, so that's what it was all about.

"Of course I like you; you're my son and I love all of you, but it's a different type of love I have for you and Gilbert. There are things I can do with you that I wouldn't do with him and vice versa. And you know why you can't stay with me all the time."

"But Vince and JP do; it's not fair! They're old. Why do they get to stay?"

"Because they live closer to here so it's easier for them to stop by and Jean spends more time at his place than he does here." That seemed to calm John down a bit.

"And it's not Gilbert's fault either." He added.

"I know…"

"So what will you go and do?"

"…apologize." Newfoundland mumbled.

"Good boy. Now come, I know for a fact we didn't have dessert and I also know I have some of your favourite strawberry chocolate cake in the fridge." John's eyes lit up and he followed his father to the kitchen.

* * *

When they got back downstairs, Gilbert was drying the dishes and he stopped when he saw the other two walk in.

"Gilbert, Johnny would like to tell you something." Prussia put down the rag he had in his hands and walked over to the other side of the counter.

"Sure, what is it kid?"

"…m'sorry for the way I acted…" Gilbert smirked.

"Don't sweat about it kid, s'no big deal, but thanks though. How 'bout we start everything over cake? We won't tell your brothers." Prussia gave him a complicit wink and Newfoundland smiled widely before nodding.

In the end, things worked out like they normally always did. John came to tolerate Gilbert and eventually liked him. Matthew was relieved by the turn of events and glad he avoided another conflict with one of his children. At this point, he could only hope the others would respond just as well. At least so far, things had gone more or less well. It could have been a lot worse, after all.

**OWARI 19**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Bloody long chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS ART!**

**Find it here!**

** orangepencils/ pic/000405g3/**

**Lastly, I have a poll going on! P. and I are curious to know which is your favourite between Vincent and Jean-Pierre. You can vote on my profile page of my fanfiction account:**

** www. fanfiction u/516809/ orangepencils#**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 6****th**** 2011, 9:18pm**

**Finished writing: January 12****th**** 2011, 8:19am**

**Started typing: January 12****th**** 2011, 4:58pm**

**Finished typing: January 12****th**** 2011, 8:57pm**


	20. Friendly Neighbours

**Family Affairs**

**Friendly Neighbours**

**God, I don't even want to know when the last time I updated this was. **

**I'm so sorry!**

**I had issues with this chapter… it wouldn't cooperate at first.**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Ontario, Little!Ontario, Québec, Little!Québec, Manitoba**

Family Affairs

Friendly Neighbours

Jean-Pierre and Vincent both woke up late that day and by the time they made it to the kitchen, the rest of the household was up and about. Well sort of. Matthew seemed happy about something and Gilbert was being his regular self. At first, both brothers were completely perplexed as to why their father was so happy or why there was a suitcase in the entrance way and it was only when Jean-Pierre stepped on a toe and Vincent walked into her they both noticed there was somebody else in the house after Matthew and Gilbert left to run some errands. And it took them an extra ten seconds for it to click it was their sister, Louise.

"Louise."

"Vincent." The two younger siblings greeted each other coldly. They glared at each other for a moment, before Jean-Pierre rolled his eyes and stepped up to them.

"Salut, moi c'est Jean-Bob, j'vais être votre animateur pour la soirée."/ _"Hi, I'm Jean-Bob and I'll be your host for the evening."_ It was the other two's turn to roll their eyes.

"Always a pleasure to see the both of you."

"Why are you even here?"

"Because as much as you might not like it, we have the same father."

"Couldn't you wait until dad came to visit you instead? Can't you think of anyone else besides yourself?"

"It's not my fault if you still live with daddy. Too insecure to leave the family nest and make it out on your own?"

"For your information, I have my own place in Toronto."

"Which you don't even visit."

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Okay, then when was the last time you went there?"

"..." Louise smirked.

"Sorry, didn't hear that."

"A month ago…"

"That's what I thought, Mr. High and Mighty and still living at home."

"Because I have work here!"

"Defensive too."

"Si quelqu'un m'cherche, j'vais être dans l'salon."/ _"If someone's looking for me, I'll be in the living room."_ Québec said as he rolled his eyes and left his two younger siblings alone. This was nothing new to him and it was honestly too early for him to get involved.

"Plus calme que d'habitude? Goodness, what happened with you two?"/ _"Calmer than usual?..." _

"Toi tu parles Français? Té rev'nue à tes racines?"/ _"You're talking French? You went back to your roots?" _Jean-Pierre bit back.

"On peut jamais avoir de conversation intelligente ici. Just because I'm not super immerged into your stupid French culture anymore, it doesn't mean I can't still speak it when I want to."/ _"We can never have an intelligent conversation here…"_

"T'avais pas d'accent dans l'temps."/ _"You didn't have an accent back in the day."_

"And you weren't so fucking annoying – oh no, wait, that wasn't you, sorry." Québec glared at Ontario and hit him over the head, while Manitoba was once more forgotten. Of all the children, she was the one to inherit Canada's invisibility the most and for that, she had always been resentful towards her father. Matthew never forgot her, since she was a part of him, but for the rest of the family, well, the same couldn't be said.

When they were younger, she took care of Saskatchewan and Alberta, since they were close, but as the twins grew older, they grew apart. Now they barely ever spoke to her and when they did, it was forced and it was only to insult and taunt each other.

"J'm'en vais, bye."/ _"I'm leaving, bye."_ Jean-Pierre left out of the house and neither his brother nor his sister minded his absence. If anything, it gave them a reprieve.

"So, why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see my father. Is that a crime now, Mr. Ontario?"

"Oh shut up! I can't even try with you."

"Well everything has to be so serious with you. You have a greater stick up your ass than anyone else I've had the misfortune of knowing and meeting."

"You're the one who's been a major pain in my ass."

"Me?! You're the one who robbed me."

"Not that again. How old are you Louise, six? Grow up. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"No wonder you still need to live at home."

"For fuck's sake, I don't have time to deal with you. I'm leaving as well." Vincent left through the front door and Louise could hear her brother start his car and drive away. Louise sighed to herself and went to sit on her father's couch. She never got along with Vincent and apparently, it wasn't now she would either.

If Jean-Pierre and Vincent had a rocky relationship, the one she had with Vincent could give theirs a run for their money. It didn't help that at first, she started following in her oldest brother's footsteps, but then she couldn't agree with Vincent on anything anymore.

She sighed to herself and kept on waiting, until she heard the front door open. For a moment, she thought maybe it was one of her brothers, but the first voice she didn't recognise and the second one belonged to her father. She got up to go and see and it only took a second or two for Matthew to see her.

"Louise! How good to see you! C'mere and gimme a hug!" Louise walked up to her father and hugged him. At least her father still gave the best hugs and they always made her feel wanted.

"When did you get here?" Canada asked her. As Manitoba answered her father's many questions, they made their way to the kitchen, until the patriarch came to the realisation his house was far too quiet.

"Did you see your brothers by any chance?"

"…" Manitoba said nothing to that and it was all the answer Matthew needed.

"Sometimes, I wish the three of you would get along…"

"Sorry Dad…"

"It's alright. I should be used to this by now. Now, you can go and unpack your things in the guestroom upstairs and I'll make lunch. We'll talk once you're done." Louise nodded and left the kitchen, still wondering who the other man was.

* * *

Matthew sighed to himself yet again as he watched his daughter leave. It was then he noticed he forgot to introduce her to Gilbert. He silently cursed himself, but figured he would have plenty of time to do that. For now, he would focus on locating his lover who apparently disappeared on him as well.

As Canada left on his search for Prussia, it only took him a few minutes, before realising the older man had made his way downstairs to the basement to put the last of the groceries away.

"There you are!" He said when he finally found him.

"Yeah, I figured I would leave you some space with your kid." Gilbert paused. "That was one of them, right?" Matthew chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that was Manitoba, but we all call her Louise. I'll introduce you after." Prussia nodded in understanding.

"Where are the other two?" Canada groaned as he sat down on the counter and Prussia took a seat on the arm chair close by.

"They left after getting in an argument with Louise or something like that."

"You mean to say they don't get along with her either?" Gilbert sounded almost genuinely surprised as Matthew shook his head.

"Jesus, Matt, do any of your kids get along?" Canada groaned some more as he actually had to think of that for a moment.

"I'm not even sure."

"What happened with her and the other two?" Gilbert asked. Matthew closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. How had it really started? He thought about it and composed his thoughts.

"I suppose this goes back to when Louise was born and needed a name. I remember it was "bring your kid at work day" and since Jean was the oldest of the kids and at the time, most likely to "follow" in my footsteps, I was going to bring him, however…"

* * *

"Non! J'veux pas y aller!"/ _"No! I don't want to go!" _Jean-Pierre said firmly. Matthew sighed. He had been arguing with his eldest for the better part of the last hour and they weren't getting anywhere fast. For some reason, Québec did not want to go with his father to work the following day and Canada couldn't understand why.

"Mais tu vas voir, ça va être amusant…"/ _"But you'll see, it'll be fun…"_

"Non! C'est plate. J'veux pas."/ _"No! It's boring. I don't wanna."_

"Papa… moi j'veux y aller…"/ _"Papa… I wanna go…"_ Ontario piped in quietly, but he wasn't heard over his older brother's loud protests.

"Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un nom pour ta sœur."/ _"You could help me find a name for your sister."_

"Non."/ "_No."_

"Jean, aller, tu vas voir c'est amusant."/ _"Jean, come on, you'll see it'll be fun."_

"Non!"/ _"No!"_

"Moi j'veux y aller…"/ _"I want to go…"_

"Aller, Jean, fait pas ton difficile là."/ _"C'mon Jean, don't be difficult."_

"Non! J'ai dit non, j'veux pas y aller à ta job plate!"/ _"No! I said no, I don't want to go to your boring job!" _Québec yelled loudly, before getting up and running to his room. Both Canada and Ontario heard the loud sound of the door slamming shut and they winced in unison. The crash was followed by a moment of silence as Matthew plopped himself in the arm chair and Vincent went to sit on his father's lap.

"Mmh? Vincent? What's wrong my love?" The youngster sat himself comfortably on his father's lap and Matthew brought a lazy hand to his back and started patting it.

"Can I… can I come with you tomorrow?" Matthew looked at his second born for a moment and pondered the thought.

"Sure, why not? Of course you can come." Vincent's eyes grew wide with joy and he hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you Daddy!" Matthew chuckled as the younger boy bolted off of his lap and went to get his things ready for the following day.

The next morning, Vincent and Matthew left the house early and headed to work together. It was cute to see Ontario who was bright eyed and bushy tailed at the fact he was going to work with his father.

The day at the office was interesting and Vincent was eager to do anything Matthew asked him to. Towards the end of the day, Canada and Ontario were summoned for an important meeting to discuss their new family member. The topic at hand was a name for her and nothing seemed to be the right name for the young child.

Vincent was paying attention at first, but after thirty minutes of listening to a group of old men talk about things he didn't really understand yet, he was starting to get bored. Luckily, for him, he had his little "briefcase" which he filled with crayons and papers. So he took those out and drew for a bit.

He was so involved in his picture and so proud of the final result that when he was done, he put down his crayons and shouted "Manitoba!" The elders around him, his father included, stopped talking and looked at him. Upon feeling so many pairs of eyes on him, Ontario felt small and buried his face in his father's side until Canada gently pried him out.

"What was that, Vincent? What did you say?" Since his father didn't sound mad, Vincent took a deep breath and tried to say the word again.

"Mani… Manitoba…"

"Hmm, that's an excellent idea for a name for your sister. I think it'll do nicely." Vincent couldn't believe what just happened and was more than glad to rub it into Jean-Pierre's face later that night when they returned home.

However, even though Vincent thought he and Louise, another name Matthew let him chose, would be very close, as it turned out, when she finally came to live with them, it was Jean-Pierre she developed a close affinity to.

This made little Ontario furious and jealous, since Québec wanted nothing to do with her at first. Louise would follow her big brother around and do exactly as he did. It was endearing to the others, but Vincent hated it. Therefore, he did everything in his power to piss her off as much as he tried to do the same with Jean-Pierre.

It got to the point where Ontario may or may not have taken things that belonged to Manitoba in a fit of rage one day and that conflict never got fully solved.

Vincent always dismissed it and he was more than pleased when things between Louise and Jean-Pierre came to a rocky end. If more people hated his older brother, then he was pleased.

* * *

"So, that's pretty much it, in a nutshell. I mean, there's more to it, but everything stemmed off from that." Matthew concluded his tale with yet another sigh.

"Wow… your kids really do have issues. I know, I've said this a thousand times, but Christ… it's insane!"

"Trust me, I know. But as long as there're no body bags in my living room, I guess it'll be okay. Now, come on, I'll introduce you to her." Matthew got off his spot on the counter and laced his fingers with Gilbert's as he headed upstairs.

When they got to the main floor, Prussia pulled him close for a quick kiss and when Canada asked what that was for; the former nation told him it was for not losing his head and managing to retain some dosage of awesomeness.

**OWARI 20**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Goodness. **

**Lastly, I have a poll going on! P. and I are curious to know which is your favourite between Vincent and Jean-Pierre. You can vote on my profile page of my fanfiction account:**

** www. fanfiction u/516809/ orangepencils#**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 21****st**** 2011, 8:47am**

**Finished writing: April 11****th**** 2011, 5:35pm**

**Started typing: May 3****rd**** 2011, 7:40pm**

**Finished typing: May 3****rd**** 2011, 9:41pm**


	21. 51st State Not!

**Family Affairs**

**51****st**** State… Not!**

**Guys, this idea is so old, it's not even funny. Also, I'm actually motivated to write FA. I even have the next chapter written and the one after will be written soon! Someone, send me to Vincent Land more often!**

**Disclaimer: No new characters here, but, lot's of funny times ahead!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada, Québec, Ontario, America**

**Lastly, some of you have mentioned that I seem to time skip a lot. Yes, I do. The only reason is the point of this story is to introduce the provinces and territories, make Gilbert interact with them and then that's it. Ahah, don't worry, everyone will come back at some point later on!**

**Interesting fact: Originally, the other provinces and territories were NOT supposed to be included in this. I know, whhhaaaaat?!**

Family Affairs

51st State… Not!

Matthew was pacing his kitchen, waiting for his family to get ready. He told them to get ready hours ago and they were running late enough as it was. He had gotten up late, having slept in more than he cared to admit, since last night he had spent some nice quality time with Gilbert.

On top of that, Jean-Pierre drove over around four in the morning, pissed drunk and made quite the ruckus as he stumbled over to his bedroom. He was so drunk he didn't even notice he had walked in on his own father and Gilbert doing things that should have disgusted him, but instead, Jean wished them a good evening and went off to the other room where he passed out halfway towards the bed.

Therefore, even though Matthew set his alarm for eight, he shut it off and snuggled back into the warm blankets. When he reawakened, he had been looking forward to some quiet time, before getting himself a cup of coffee, but when he saw it was 12:30, he got up so quickly he accidentally pushed Gilbert off the bed. He ran downstairs, skipping two steps at a time and started getting their things ready.

He completely forgot they were supposed to visit Alfred for the weekend, since it was Alfred's thanksgiving.

"For the love of maple, Gilbert, just get that boy up! I don't care if you have to douse him!" Matthew called out after Gilbert told him Jean-Pierre re-fell asleep on the stairs.

"But it'll mess up your wood!"

"Gilbert, I don't give a shit about the wood. We were supposed to be gone already. VINCENT! Come on, move it, you showered last night, you don't need to take another one this morning!" Canada yelled out to his second born who was still getting ready in the basement.

"Just give me a second! I'm not going to Uncle Alfred's house in my underwear." Vincent yelled back. Matthew sighed and went to wait by the stairs. He got there just in time to see Québec nearly fall face first down the stairs and Prussia following close behind.

"Pass personne voudrait t'voir en bobette de toute manière."/ _"'Cause no one would want to see you in underwear anyways." _Jean-Pierre slurred with half a smirk. Vincent was about to retort with something, but Matthew beat him to it.

"Good heavens, t'aurais pas pu te laver?"/ _"…you couldn't have washed yourself?"_

"Or shave? Or put some deodorant? Or brush your teeth? Or change clothes? Or –"

"That's enough, Vincent."

"Vos yeules, ch'sens pas si pire qu'ça là…"/ _"Shut up… I don't smell that bad…" _The three other men were silent.

"I'm not sitting next to him in the car." Ontario said firmly.

"You don't have much of a choice. Where's your brother going to sit, on the roof of the car?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea; at least we wouldn't have to smell him." Québec stuck his tongue out to Ontario and the younger man kicked him.

"Boys, boys! We're already late as it is, you two don't need to act as though you're six! Vous êtes les plus vieux en plus, ugh. Vincent, just open your window. Jean, tu te laveras chez ton oncle."/ _"…You're the oldest too, ugh. … __Jean, you'll wash at your uncle's."_ That took care of the argument for now and Gilbert only had to physically separate them once before they quit hitting each other.

* * *

The ride to Alfred's went as smoothly as it could have gone, considering the fact originally, neither Vincent nor Jean-Pierre were supposed to come along. However, the day before, Ontario dropped by and then Québec showed up in the morning. This could only lead to disaster.

Fortunately, Jean-Pierre fell asleep within the first ten minutes and that meant Canada didn't have to hear his second born complain as much. He felt sort of bad part of him wished his sons had left their passports at home, but when they got to the border, somehow, everyone had it.

The only saving grace to this never ending car ride was Alfred decided to celebrate thanksgiving at one of his more northern houses, because frankly, Matthew would have driven the car off a cliff if he had to drive all the way to Nevada like that one year.

By the time the car was finally parked, they were only three and a half hours late and Prussia thought it miraculous they hadn't gotten any speeding tickets. Québec finally started sobering up and Ontario temporarily left his brother alone. Now it was time for the real drama to commence.

Matthew rang the doorbell and fell back beside Gilbert. The four of them waited in silence for a moment, before America finally opened.

"Hel – Gilbert? What are you doing here? I didn't know you celebrated thanksgiving." Alfred told him with a puzzled expression on his face. There was a collective sigh from the group as Alfred once again failed to notice them.

"We came here together because you invited us, doofus." Prussia replied as he moved over to the side a little so more light shone on Canada.

"We? Us? You came here with friends?" Gilbert was about to yell out "YOUR BROTHER!", but just as he opened his mouth, it seemed Alfred finally noticed Matthew.

"Mattie! There you are! Right, right, I invited you to come over! Of course I didn't forget, I was just messing with your head. But, eum, why is Gilbert here?" Prussia hit his head on the nearby wall and Canada rolled his eyes.

"Because we're dating, remember? You seem to be good at forgetting that fact, Alfred."

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Just making sure… you know, in case you broke up or something." America dropped the subject after the look both men gave him.

"Well, I remember inviting you two, but it's nice you invited some of your friends, bro. I think I made too much food again. Some of my boys didn't show up… snow storm." Alfred hoped by having noticed the two other men, he would have returned in his brother's good graces, but apparently, that only upset Matthew even more.

"Alfreeeeeeeeeeeed….." It was kind of funny to see America recoil with fear.

"Y-yes Mattie?"

"These are my sons, Alfred. Your nephews. The ones you tried to steal away from me once upon a time." There was silence.

"Oh! Right! Victor and John-Peter, right?" Matthew was about to "correct" his brother, but this time, it was "Victor" and "John-Peter" who took charge.

"Câlisse, after h'all dis time end 'e still don't remember h'our name? I'm Jean-Pierre, you knows, the "Frenchie Wannabe?"" It clicked for America.

"Oh yeaaaaaaah! You have the car races!" Québec felt ashamed his uncle only remembered him for the Formula 1 races, but it was better than nothing, he supposed.

"Yes Uncle, and I'm Vincent, the "English Wannabe." Is it all coming back to you?" Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Of course, of course. C'mon, d'you really think I would forget my own family?"

"Yes." The four others replied much to Alfred's chagrin.

"Alright, alright, let's go inside."

Once they removed their winter coats and boots, Alfred led them to the dining room where they found a large and wide spread of food. If anything, they could at least give America the credit for having prepared a decent meal. Canada was glad his brother did not mention their tardiness and wasted no time to stuff his face after his brother said grace.

Since everyone was hungry and the food was quite delicious, the early part of the meal went without a hitch, however because things could never stay quiet for long, especially not when his family was involved, it didn't take much before the proverbial shit hit the fan.

"So, Gilbert, did you and my brother have fun last night?" Canada choked on his drink, while Prussia's cheeks coloured ever so slightly and both Ontario and Québec sniggered in their plates.

"That's none of your business, Alfred!" Matthew hissed out.

"Wasn't talking to you, bro, I was talking to Gilbert, your lover boy."

"Alfred, I swear, I will put that turkey up your ass if you don't shut up!"

"Aww, you're no fun, Mattie, I just want to make sure your sex life is good."

"Trust me, it's fine." Vincent murmured loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yeah, even d'ough I'm not dere h'all de time, when I go to stay dere, h'every night I 'ear dem from my room." There was silence.

"What?" Ontario rolled his eyes.

"He said "even though he's not there all the time, when he comes to stay, every night he hears them from his room.""

"Oh."

More silence.

"Oh – oh, ew, come on, kid, I don't need to know that much!" America said as he tried to shield his eyes from the visions of Canada and Prussia doing the nasties.

"Well, you brought it up." Gilbert told him.

"Still, fine, whatever, moving on." They returned eating in silence and even though it was getting kind of dull, Matthew knew it wasn't going to last very long.

"So, Matthew, about my –"

"No."

"But, you don't even –"

"No."

"Dude, you suck. I didn't even –"

"No."

"Awh, come on!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I said no, Alfred! N-O, no!"

"But, but, it'd be so cool!"

"For you, maybe. The answer is still no."

"But what if it happens?"

"No."

"It almost did."

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades."

"But, it could!"

"IT WON'T."

"…"

"But let's pretend that –"

"No."

"Just make believe –"

"Final answer; no."

"I –"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. Be that way." Canada nodded and took a sip from his drink.

"Eummm… for those of us who are completely lost, no what?" Prussia ventured to ask. His lover shot him a murderous glare and he honestly wished he hadn't asked.

"Mattie doesn't want to become my 51st state." Alfred said with a sad and dejected little pout.

"Hell no! That's fucking retarded!"

"See, even Gilbert agrees."

"Because he's your boy toy and he wants in on your pants."

"Can it, Alfred."

"Ew, why would Dad want to join you and make all of us suffer? Isn't it bad enough we're already so close?" Ontario asked, outraged this possibility even existed.

"Well, in 1995, when –"

"YOU!" Vincent cut his uncle off to glare at his older brother, who was still very much in a daze.

"Quoi moi?"/ _"What me?"_

"It's your fault!" Everyone seemed more or less perplexed.

"Comment, ma faute? Quéssé j'ai faite encore, là?"/ _"What d'you mean, my fault? What did I do now?"_

"You and your fucking referendum! That's why Uncle Alfred asked Dad to become the 51st state, right?"

"Je l'sais tu, moi?"/ _"How would I know?"_

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"… Tu m'regardes… c'est dur de penser qu'tu m'parles pas."/ _"… You're looking at me… it's hard not to think you're talking to me."_

"Shut up!"

"Vincent, please calm down." Matthew told him. Vincent snapped out of his craze and looked at his father.

"Explain, what is this all about?"

"Well, I was trying to, but you –" Again, Alfred got cut off.

"I didn't ask you, Uncle." Vincent told him coolly.

"Vincent, behave, or else I won't explain."

"Ouais, Vincent, ta yeule."/ _"Yeah, Vincent, shut up." _Jean-Pierre mocked him. Vincent kicked him under the table and was answered by another kick.

"Cut it out. NOW." The two younger men stopped and quieted down.

"Just a question, is anyone gonna tell me what this bullshit is about or not?" Prussia asked once everyone stopped bickering.

"Right, well, in 1995, when Jean decided he wanted to leave, again, there was talk amongst many people about what would become of the three provinces next to Québec, not counting Newfoundland, and what would become of me. One potential course of action was the three of them would become three new states. Not that they themselves wanted to.

Also related to that, there's this other movement that if a certain political course of action is taken, there would be a chance, or more like, there's a very small movement, that would push for Canada to become the 51st state, or as they like it call it, the Maple Leaf state.

Of course, even if Jean-Pierre does leave, and I'm not letting that happen, I will never join Alfred as a state, even if it won't go through his thick head. Already it took me long enough to become a real official country with no ties to Arthur, I'm not going to let all of that go."

"Like I said, his fault." Ontario said as he pointed to his older brother.

"But it would be so cool if you did become my fifty-first! Or if your kids joined. You could still see them whenever you would want."

"No! There's no way, Alfred, simply no way. We're brothers and that's as far as it goes. I'll have your back on most things, but I. Will. Not. Become. A. State. Are we clear on that?"

"… yes… we're clear…"

"Good. Now drop the subject or else I'm leaving." Alfred said nothing more to that and returned to his food.

"See Jean, see what misery you cause for Dad? If it wasn't for your stupid ideas, you wouldn't make Dad worry all the time."

"Ta yeule, han? Tu peux pas t'la fermer pour plus que cinq minutes?"/ _"Shut up, eh? You can't shut it for more than five minutes?" _

"Boys, cut it out."

"It would be stupid anyways. You wouldn't last."

"Ké, ça fait seize ans d'ça, arrête de vivre dans l'passé, c'est ma job ça."/ _"Kay, it's been sixteen years since that, quit living in the past, it's my job."_

"Oh, you're funny."

"Behave."

"Je sais, hillarant."/ _"I know, hilarious."_

"Okay, enough! Really! One more word out of you two and you're grounded."

"Really? Really, Dad, you're going to ground us?"

"Yes! I will. For real, even if you're both grown men, I don't care. When you stay with me, it's my rules. Are we clear on that?" There was no answer.

"I said, are we clear?" He added more emphasis on his words and it seemed to do the job.

"Oui…"/ _"Yes…"_

The rest of the evening went more or less well without any other big discussions. Eventually, Jean-Pierre went to crash on the couch and Vincent went to read. That left the three others to talk amongst themselves.

"Matt, is it me, or are your kids as messed up as usual?" America asked.

"You don't say?" Prussia added.

"Can it, Kraut."

"Big words, Burger Boy."

"Really guys, do I have to discipline everyone around here?!" Canada nearly shouted.

"Heh, you know you can discipline me any time, Birdie." Prussia smirked.

"Not now, Gilbert, honestly."

"Yeah, Gilbert, not now."

"Alfred, you're not helping, and for your information, my kids aren't as messed up as yours." Both Gilbert and Alfred quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Really Matt? None of my kids tried to kill each other off."

"That was an accident! Vincent didn't know Jean was allergic to metal."

"Matt, he tried to shove a pipe down his throat and then pushed him down a tree afterwards."

"It was an accident!" Matthew defended, but Alfred didn't believe him.

"Of course, Matt."

"He was ten!"

"That's old enough in my books"

"Alfred, you're talking about the kid who used to randomly scream to make sure I was around or to see if people would notice him." There was silence.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, when Vincent was younger, he would sometimes let out a scream. I would freak out, thinking he got hurt or something and I would run to him. Then I would find him in his room, sitting on the floor, playing with his things. I would ask him if he was okay, or what happened, and he'd tell me he was fine and he wanted to see if I was still around. It scared me all the time." Gilbert looked at Alfred to see if it was true and the younger man nodded before making the crazy sign with his hand.

"Wow. No offence, but I'll side with your brother on this one; your kids are really messed up." Matthew glared at him.

"See Mattie, see? I'm not the only one who thinks they need help. They're mental." Alfred smiled triumphantly.

"You disappoint me, Gil, I'd expect this from my brother, but not from you. Oh well, no sex then." Alfred sniggered loudly.

"Awh, come on Birdie! I've said that about your kids a lot of times!" Gilbert whined.

"I know, but when you side with my brother, no, that doesn't cut it."

"Tough luck, bro." Alfred told Gilbert.

"You have no fucking idea how unawesome it is, sometimes." Prussia sighed as he put his head down on the table.

"Heard that."

"Fuck me."

"I'll leave that to my brother."

**OWARI 21**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Anyone who gets the reference that is made to a video game here wins a lot of awesome points from P. and I. **

**Long chapter was long, but shit loads of fun to write and type! I hope you liked it as well!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 18****th**** 2011, 1:34am**

**Finished writing: May 19****th**** 2011, 6:40pm**

**Started typing: June 8****th**** 2011, 1:58pm**

**Finished typing: June 8****th**** 2011, 10:37pm**


	22. Fantastic Four

**Family Affairs**

**Fantastic Four**

**Wow, two chapters back to back! Now that's more like it!**

**New characters in this one! Surprisingly, this chapter put aside, there's only one left to introduce aha.**

**Disclaimer: Man, I'VE WAITED SO LONG TO WRITE THIS!**

**Warning: Lulziness ahead.**

Family Affairs

Fantastic Four

Ding dong

"Go get the door, I'm busy."

"Non, vas-y toi-même. J'habite pas ici."/ _"No, go yourself. I don't live here."_

"Jean, my hands are full, go get the door."

Ding dong

"Non, vas-y toi-même ch't'ai dit."/ _"No, go get it yourself I said."_

"God, must you be so fucking annoying all the time?"

"Oui, c'est ma job."/ _"Yes, it's my job."_

"Fine then, I won't answer."

"Pas mon problème."/ _"Not my problem." _

Ding dong

"…"

"…"

Diiiing dong

"Tata, la porte."/ _"Tata, the door."_

"I hate you." Ontario put the dish he was cleaning down with a clatter and went to answer the door, before it could ring another time.

"Well, it's about t – FRANGINSKAIN! J'pensais pas you would be ici! Ahhh! Ça fait a long time depuis la dernière fois je saw toi!"/ _"I thought you wouldn't be here! Ahhh! It's been a long time since I last saw you!"_ A tall man, lanky in build with straight sandy dark blonde hair and violet eyes said, grin ever present on his face.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Awh, geez man, je sais I haven't venu ici for un long while, mais I would penserais you would quand même remember ton propre frère. You know, ton premier little brother."/ _"I know I haven't come here for a long while, but I would think you would still remember your own brother. You know, your first little brother."_

"You mean the other pain in the ass?"

"Or that."

"I thought you were only coming tomorrow." Vincent asked his brother. No matter how many times people told him, he still didn't see how Sam and he looked alike.

"See, see, I told you, you big doofus, but did you listen to me? Noooooo, Mr. New Brunswick is too important to listen to his sister. God you're stupid Samuel." A woman with clear violet eyes, freckled face, blonde hair with a wild curl to it said as she hit Samuel on the back of his head.

"Ow, Lee! Stop, ça hurt. And whatever, une journée earlier, une journée later, pas grave."/ _"…it hurts. And whatever, a day earlier, a day later, it doesn't matter."_

"What if they had plans, idiot? Can you think of anyone else for once?"

"J'ai pensé à you. I gave toi un lift here."/ _"I thought of you. I gave you a lift here."_ Nova Scotia rolled her eyes.

"Wow, gee, thanks. I mean, we live next to each other and I had to beg you to give me a ride in that heap of scrapped metal you call a car."

"Chut. At least tu t'es rendu here."/ _"Hush. At least you got here."_

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Here, here." Vincent murmured. Aileen turned to her older brother and her eyes softened a little.

"Sometimes, I forget you can relate and you have an annoying older brother too." She said as she greeted him.

"He's your brother too, you know."

"Hush. You get what I mean." The two of them shared a knowing sigh and a chuckle.

"Unfortunately, I do. Would you like to come in?" Ontario offered.

"À peu près time. What were you allais faire? Leave nous dehors?"/ _"About time. What were you going to do? Leave us outside?" _Samuel asked as he stepped in.

"Well yes, that's usually where we keep the pests."

"I thought that was for Ed only." Nova Scotia asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Arck! Don't compare moi à him!"/ _"Don't compare me to him!" _New Brunswick whined.

"Then stop acting like a retard." That effectively got the younger man to quiet down for a bit. The three walked in the kitchen and Samuel and Aileen stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jean-Pierre sitting at the kitchen table, in his pyjama bottoms, eating his toast and drinking coffee while reading the paper.

"C'est quoi ça, la twilight zone?"/ _"What is this, the twilight zone?" _New Brunswick asked.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see my older brother in pjs. Something is wrong here."

"Trust me, the effect of awe and wonder disappears quickly." Vincent told the other two who were quite surprised to see Jean-Pierre in their father's house. The eldest of the family hadn't heard the ruckus at first and only raised his head away from his paper when Vincent threw a pen at him.

"Ow, qu'éssé qu' – oh! Tabarnak, Sam, Lee! Qu'ess vous faites icitte?!"/ _"Ow, who t – oh! __Christ, Sam, Lee! What're you doing here?"_ Québec asked as he got up from his chair and went to greet his two siblings.

"We came pour célébrer Easter."/ _"We came to celebrate Easter."_ Samuel told him as he patted Jean-Pierre on the back.

"Très drôle, Sam."/ _"Very funny, Sam."_

"We came to visit Dad, since everyone else forgot to tell us the news Daddy has a boyfriend." Lee told them as she sat on the kitchen counter and stole an apple.

"Oh right, you guys haven't met him yet, wow." Vincent mocked the other two.

"Well, excuse nous if on live loin."/ _"Well, excuse us if we live far." _

"John est v'nu avant vous pis Victo aussi."/ _"John came before you and Victo as well." _

"They don't count!"

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Because."

"Ohh, bonne réponse, Lee."/ _"Ohh, good answer, Lee."_ Both Vincent and Jean-Pierre rolled their eyes.

"Well, Victoria likes to gossip and John comes around more often ,since he's young and needs more of Daddy's protection and help and yeah." The three men looked at her, not really believing or falling for her explanation.

"Whatever, we're here now." Aileen snapped, a little flushed.

"You should have brought Lucy with you as well." Ontario told them as he went to finish the dishes, since his brother didn't seem to want to do them.

"On voulait, but madame, had d'autres plans."/ _"We wanted to, but madam had other plans."_

"Too bad for her."

"Bah, c'pas plus grave que ça, 'a viendra une autre fois."/ _"Bah, it doesn't matter, she'll come another time."_ Québec said as he returned to his paper.

"Well, I'm curious about something now, Jean-Pierre, since when did you move back here? Didn't you leave a long time ago?" Nova Scotia asked as she continued eating away at her apple. Québec put down his paper once more and made his sister understand she was bothering him, however Aileen didn't seem bothered by it.

"Chu pas r'v'nu, chu juste en visite."/ _"I didn't come back, I'm visiting."_ Strangely, no one believed him.

"God, I wish you were only visiting! Who the fuck visits their old man for a month and a half straight?!" Vincent asked.

"Ce gars, apparently."/ _"This guy, apparently."_

"Vos yeules; j'ai l'droit d'faire c'que j'veux."/_"Shut up; I'm allowed to do what I want."_

"Well, you're certainly showing you can live on your own. I'm sure this is really good for your whole independence shtick, or did you give that up and that's why you're here?"

"Quand j'ai dit vos yeules, c'tait pour toi aussi, p'tite merde."/ _"When I said shut up, it was for you as well, little shit." _

"Awh, you flatter me JP, you haven't called me little shit since I turned fifteen. This makes me feel right at home." The oldest and youngest of the siblings glared at each other for a moment, before they both started laughing.

"Sti qu'ça fait longtemps."/ _"Fuck, it's been a long time."_

"No kidding."

"Tout that's missing is une patachou."/ _"All that's missing is a patachou."_

"Une quoi?!"/ _"A what?!"_

"Patachou."

"Oh no… not this again…" Aileen moaned.

"Niaise moi donc, c'pas une patachou, c'tune poutine!"/ _"Quit kidding yourself, it's not a patachou, it's a poutine."_

"No, patachou."

"Poutine."

"Patachou."

"Poutine."

"Patachou."

"Pout-"

"Argh, shut up! I hate to say this, but Jean is right, it's poutine, not patachou!" Vincent said loudly.

"You're actually backing him up on this?"

"I know, it's a shocker to myself as well, but patachou is just… no… it's wrong." The four of them looked at each other for a moment and fell silent.

"Okay… then, I pense this mérites à chanson instead."/ _"Okay… then I think this merits a song instead."_ New Brunswick cut in to divert the awkward silence.

"No one wants to hear your drunken singing, Sam." Vincent told his younger brother.

"Spare me, please, I heard enough on the way here." Aileen said as she blocked her ears.

"Mais it's un classic."/ _"But it's a classic."_ Samuel smirked as he winked at his two older brothers. It only took a second for the both of them to catch on to their younger brother's scheme.

"Oh God, don't tell me-"

"Just for you, little sis."

"I hate you guys so much."

"Ch'pense l'père a encore l'vidéo."/ _"I think the old man still has the video."_

"Good, he can burn it."

"Hush, et let nous sing."/ _"Hush and let us sing."_

"Poor old Johnny Ray, sounded sad upon the radio, he moved a million hearts in mono,"

"Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them,"

"Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say, more den h'ever," The three brothers' struck a pose as they got ready for the end of the first verse and the chorus.

"Go Toora Loora Loo-Rye-Aye and we can sing just like our fathers…"

"Come on Eileen,"

"I swear,"

"Oh, well 'e means,"

"At this moment you mean everything,"

"With you in that dress,"

"My thoughts, I confess,"

"Verge h'on dirty,"

"Ah come on Eileen…" They were about to continue and had taken bananas and spoons as microphones, when Aileen interrupted them.

"Oh my God, stop, please! You guys sound even lamer than when you first sang this at my birthday. At least then you were drunk." Nova Scotia said as she hid her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Pis on avait des costumes."/_"And we had costumes."_

"Oh my God, oui! I forgot about the costumes!" Ontario laughed as the image returned to him.

"Yeah, didn't I apporter my fiddle aussi?"/ _"Yeah, didn't I bring my fiddle as well?"_

"Hmm, me semble que oui."/ _"Hmm, I think so."_

"We should ask Dad to take out the video so we can check." Aileen looked mortified at the prospect, while Vincent and the others smirked at her.

"I hate you guys so much, like you have no idea."

"Awh, Lee, on love toi too."/ _"Awh, Lee, we love you too."_ Samuel told her as he draped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Please keep your germs and alcohol breath to yourself."

"Tu wound moi, Lee."/ _"You wound me, Lee." _Samuel made believe he had a broken heart and the only one who didn't laugh was Aileen.

"Man, I wish I could bug you guys with weird shit like that." Nova Scotia said pensively.

"Bah, y'a toujours le p'tit jeu d'mains que ch't'ai montré quand t'étais p'tite."/ _"Bah, there's always the little hand game I showed you when you were younger."_ Jean-Pierre told her as he finished his coffee. Aileen had to think about it for a moment.

"Oh! Yes! How did it go again?"

"En Ontario ah-oh-ah-oh..." Samuel's and Aileen's eyes widened as they remembered while Vincent snapped his head in his older brother's direction and glared at him.

"Not that tripe again."

"Quand il fait chaud ah-oh-ah-oh…"/ _"When it is hot ah-oh-ah-oh…"_ Samuel continued.

"On s'déshabille ah-ille-ah-ille…"/ _"We get undressed ah-ille-ah-ille…" _Aileen sang.

"On saute dans l'eau ah-oh-ah-oh. Ma mère m'a vue ah-uh-ah-uh, elle m'a battu ah-uh-ah-uh…"/ _"We jump in the water ah-oh-ah-oh. My mom saw me ah-uh-ah-uh, she beat me up ah-uh-ah-uh…"_ The sad fact was now Québec, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick were not only singing the stupid song, but playing the stupid hand game as well. Ontario watched until they were done and was frankly not impressed with their maturity level.

"Bon, you guys done now? You got it out of your system?" The three others nodded and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Bande de weird…"/ _"Weird bunch…" _

"Toi aussi you are étrange."/ _"You're weird too." _Samuel told him as he clapped him on the back.

* * *

"Not as much as you guys." Samuel, Aileen and Jean-Pierre raised their brows in unison and gave him a look that clearly said they didn't believe him.

The four of them continued catching up and getting on each other's nerves until Matthew came back from his morning errands. Gilbert was still out on his morning jog so Canada was able to have some one on one quality time with his children.

Seeing as when he arrived his kids were exchanging old stories from their childhood, Matthew joined in and told them some classical embarrassing stories about each other which made them all blush scarlet and stammer out half formed excuses.

Canada was enjoying his time with his children and it reminded him of the early days when times had been simpler and it was only the five of them. They were goofing off as they always did, when the front door opened.

"Matt, I'm back. You know, I was thinking, since I'm all sweaty and whatnot, how about we go and take a shower, before your kids get up or something?" Prussia asked loudly as he put his jacket away.

"You mean us, right?" Ontario asked with half a smirk on his face. Prussia jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly to come face to face with the most bizarre of scenes.

Not only were both Québec and Ontario awake, but there were two other people he did not know. That would have been strange by itself if it wasn't for the fact Vincent was on Matthew's back, Jean-Pierre was pulling on one of his father's arms, the young man who looked a lot like Vincent and also a little like Jean-Pierre was pulling on Vincent and the young woman was pulling on Matthew's other arm.

"I think I'm going to go back outside and re-enter and pretend none of this ever happened." Prussia made to leave, but Canada called him back in.

"Gil, come and meet my other son and daughter, don't worry."

"Oh, fuck me, this is awkward."

"I'll do that later if you behave. Alright guys, let go of me now." With a little whining, the four of them let go of Matthew and made themselves more or less presentable.

"Alright, so you know Vincent and Jean, this is Samuel and this is my eldest daughter, Aileen." Canada told Prussia as he presented them both.

"And you've probably already been told, but this is Gilbert." The two of them nodded, but shook Gilbert's hand regardless.

"So, if on call Papa 'Dad', on doit tu call Gilbert 'Mom'?"/ _"So, if we call Papa 'dàDad', do we have to call Gilbert 'Mom'?"_ Samuel asked.

"You're not funny, Sam, I wish you came with a mute button, sometimes." Aileen told him.

"You can call me Gilbert, kid, no sir, no mister, and definitively not Mr. Prussia." Prussia told them with a chuckle.

"Alright, ça marche then."/ _"Alright, that works then." _New Brunswick told him.

"Awesome then. I'm going to take a shower and you guys can twenty question me after over beer or something."

"Mmh, beer."

"Please, he doesn't need any." Aileen told him.

"Yeah, you thought Jean and I were bad, you haven't seen this retard drinking." Vincent added.

"Awh, c'mon, j'suis not si pire."/ _"Awh, c'mon, I'm not that bad." _Samuel tried to defend himself, however his two brothers, his sister and even his father did not seem impressed and it made Gilbert laugh loudly.

"Seems like you have a reputation going on; awesome." And with that, Prussia left to wash up.

* * *

When Gilbert freshened up, he returned to the living room where he found Matthew and his children lounging on the couches. Prussia took a seat next to his lover and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Mmh, you smell good." The Canadian said as he scooted closer to Gilbert.

"Showers tend to do that to people, Birdie."

"It's a shame Samuel doesn't know that yet." Nova Scotia told them as she glared at her brother.

"Hey, j'me lave, okay?"/ _"Hey, I wash myself, okay?" _

"Yeah, in what, beer?" Vincent asked him.

"Non, with du soap."/ _"No, with soap."_

"Yé surement à l'essence d'la bière."/ _"It's probably a beer fragrance."_

"I pensais you étais on my côté."/_ "I thought you were on my side."_ Samuel looked at Jean-Pierre.

"Ça dépend d'la situation. J'aime quand même me moquer de toi."/ _"It depends of the situation. I still like making fun of you." _

"Fine then, la prochaine time té pogné out of your maison, j'vais te leave mourir outside."/ _"Fine then, next time that you're stuck out of your house, I'll leave you die outside." _

"Té vraiment gentil, petit frère."/ _"You're so kind, little brother." _

"I sais."/ _"I know." _The two grimaced at each other.

"To think they are my older brothers. So mature." Aileen murmured mostly to herself.

"I think I pity you, Lee, really. I always knew Jean was retarded, it's a shame his influence fell on Sam as well."

"I don't think it was all Jean-Pierre's doing, Vincent, Samuel was dropped at birth a few times." They both laughed.

"You weren't même pas there."/ _"You weren't even there."_ It was safe to say an argument was underway between the four of them and it was interesting to see how they would quickly change sides depending on the topic of the "discussion."

* * *

"It's good to know they haven't really changed." Matthew told Gilbert a while later.

"What do you mean?"

"Those four were always very close. As much as one can say Vincent and Jean are "joined at the hip", the same can be said about Aileen and Samuel. Sam is the prankster of the family. I'd watch my back if I was you. Don't get fooled by his innocent demeanour."

"Good to know."

"But I'm glad after everything that happened in the 70s and 80s they're more or less okay with each other."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked again.

"I've told you how Jean was back then, yes?" Prussia nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't really affect their relationship permanently. It's bad enough Jean and Vincent aren't as close as they used to be…"

"You mean those two weren't always so… self destructive towards each other?" Canada laughed.

"Are you kidding me? They used to be best buds as kids. Sure they didn't always see eye to eye, but when they were younger, they were innocent and weren't tainted by hate and stereotypes. It's a shame it didn't last long, though." They were both silent for a moment as they observed the four others talk.

"I think I'll go get a photo album; you'll see what I mean." The Prussian nodded and waited for Matthew to return. When he did, the younger man had about four albums in his hands that looked old and tattered.

"Dad, what are those?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, nothing of importance."

"Oh no…"

"Pas les…"/ _"Not the…" _

"Pas "THE"…"

"Photo albums?"

"You guys were adorable little children. Shut up and let me gloat over the good years." Canada told them with a teasing smile.

"Est-c'que you are saying on n'est not adorable là?"/ _"Are you saying we're not adorable now?"_

"Maybe."

"You wound us, Dad." Ontario added.

"Hey, if you don't want to be "embarrassed" then you can go outside or somewhere else."

"Please, if we don't stick around, Gilbert will get the wrong impression of us, because of your little stories." Aileen told her father as she went to sit next to him.

"She's right, Dad, you're getting sentimental in your old age."

"Hush now and let me relive these moments in peace, thank you." The kids quieted down and pooled around as Matthew took out the first photo album and opened it.

"Here we are, a lovely photo of a wonderful mud fight you guys had."

"Ohh, I remember that. You pulled me out after the picture and told me I wasn't allowed to play in the mud anymore." Nova Scotia said.

"You're my daughter. I wanted you to be more… feminine."

"Yeah, so I was stuck inside while my only three brothers at the time got to play outside."

"And then I signed you up for ballet lessons and you enjoyed it."

"And then you would be an embarrassment at the recitals."

"I was cheering you on."

"And then my brother, yes brother, joined."

"It kept him out of the mud."

"But when I wanted to join a lacrosse team it was nooooo…"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I joined anyways."

"I know."

"Wait, what?" Gilbert asked, confused as ever. Both father and daughter sighed in very similar ways and the older man was taken aback at how similar they were.

"This needs an explanation."

"Non, sans blague."/ _"No kidding." _Jean-Pierre interejected.

"Yes, Matt, do explain."

"Well, like Aileen said, I made her join a ballet troop…"

* * *

When Matthew got home that day, after a long day of work, it was to find his house completely quiet. This was very strange for with four young children, the only time it ever got quiet was during bed time, and even then.

He was about to think something bad happened to them when he heard a shriek of laughter coming from his backyard. He put down his briefcase and walked over to his backdoor. He sighed as he was partially amused and upset at what he found. His children were sitting in a puddle of mud and were having fun making pies and throwing mud at each other.

"Papa! Look, Papa, I make you a mud gâteau! See?" His darling little girl told him as she beamed up at him and took the "mud cake". Matthew tried to force a smile as he noted her pretty light blue dress was now very brown.

"That's splendid, my love, but why are you playing outside? Why couldn't you be playing inside?"

"It got boring, Papa, and Jean-Pierre and Vincent were havin' fun so me and Sammy came too!" Aileen seemed pleased, but Matthew not so much.

"Alright, well, I think you've played outside enough. Let's go get you cleaned up." Canada bent down and picked her out of the mud. He regretted it after he realised he was now a lovely shade of brown as well. It was an old suit, at least.

"But Papa, I want to stay outside with the others!"

"Aileen, I said no."

"But it's not fair!" Matthew could see big fat crocodile tears roll down his daughter's cheeks and part of him felt bad, while the other part knew she was only trying to get her way out of this.

"That's enough, young lady." He used his "fatherly" tone and that got her to quiet down. She watched with want as her brothers continued playing outside and she finally submitted to her fate of having to get cleaned up.

About a week or so later, Matthew brought Aileen to her first ballet class. The young girl was nervous and didn't really want to go. She was clutching her father's hand tightly, and Canada almost felt bad for her again.

"Papa, do I have to go?" Nova Scotia asked him as they walked into the building together.

"I'm sure you'll like it. Give it a try and if you don't like it after today's class, then you can stop." The child was quiet for a moment and then nodded. Matthew was glad for that and hoped his daughter would like the class.

Luckily, at the end of the first class, Aileen was much enthused about ballet and made new friends. Matthew was glad, because he found his daughter lacked in female companionship.

Then again, she had three brothers and only a father. Matthew was more than happy to bring her to every class and pick her up afterwards. He didn't mind having her friends over for play dates.

At the end of the first year, the school where Aileen went for her ballet organised a small show for the parents and Matthew brought his three sons along. He made them swear to behave and he made sure he had Samuel on one side and Jean-Pierre on the other. He sat Vincent next to Samuel and hoped everyone would behave.

The show started off without a hitch and Matthew made sure to cheer for his daughter through every step. It made his sons sink with embarrassment, but he didn't care.

"Woo! C'est ça ma puce! Alright, good job team!"/ _"…That's my girl…" _He shouted after a particularly elaborate number. Some of the mothers' who were sitting close by turned to look at him, amused, but Matthew was impervious to it and continued cheering his daughter on.

"Dad, stop, this isn't a hockey game." Vincent tried to whisper to him, but Matthew dismissed him and continued cheering for his little girl as he seemed fit.

"Chassé, chassé, pas de chat, chassé, et hop, pirouette, final position and hold it… YES!" Canada yelled out and got up to clap and cheer some more. His three sons groaned and made themselves as small as possible. From the stage, Aileen looked over to her family and tried to pretend she wasn't related to any of them.

* * *

"Oh God, I remember that. You were so embarrassing, Dad." Nova Scotia mumbled as she quickly turned the photo album page.

"I think it's a father's job to embarrass his daughter." Prussia added.

"No kidding. Now there's an understatement. It got worse when my brother joined." There was a short moment of silence.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, that idiot decided to join. Every time Dad signed me up for something that would get me to become more "feminine", or something like that, Vince would always end up signing up as well. I think he did it to spite me."

"Nah, il le did to be avec les chicks."/ _"Nah, he did it to be with the chicks." _Samuel said.

"I did it for my body's benefit; not everyone is solely interested in women's bodies, Samuel." The younger brother stuck his tongue out and Ontario rolled his eyes.

"Huh, well, wow, that's interesting." Canada nodded and turned the page to the next picture. Perhaps he would bring out more photo albums when his kids visited.

**OWARI 22**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Props to anyone who recognises the film reference in here.**

Song credit goes to Dexys Midnight Runners.

**THE LONG CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Do people from NB really talk like that? Well, it's the only province that has both French and English as its official languages. The joke is they do. I have a school mate who does.**

**Why is NS a girl? Because in French, we say Nouvelle Écosse and Nouvelle is feminine.**

**And yes, NS is the tomboy of the family.**

**Any other questions, pass them along!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 22****nd**** 2011, 1:13am**

**Finished writing: May 30****th**** 2011, 4:35pm**

**Started typing: June 9****th**** 2011, 2:05pm**

**Finished typing: June 9****th**** 2011, 9:48pm**


	23. Small in Height

**Family Affairs**

**Small in Height**

**Let's put it this way, I don't update anything frequently. Because I get submerged in other stuff/UDC. But I will finish these, so thanks to everyone who sticks around until the end. At least this isn't some angst filled drama story aha.**

**Disclaimer: This… turned out differently… I don't know.**

Family Affairs

Small in Height

Matthew Williams was curled up on his couch reading a book. It was a nippy early December day and after he shovelled the snow, Canada only wanted to curl up by the fireside and read a book and that was exactly what he was doing.

He was enjoying his quiet time, when he heard the front door open, which announced the arrival of one of the members of his family.

"Matt, I'm home!" The Canadian put down his book and sat up straighter on the couch as he heard his lover walk in and remove his winter gear.

"It's fucking cold out there!" Canada laughed and waited for Prussia to walk into the living room. When he did so, Matthew found it amusing to see flecks of snow in the older man's hair and he noticed his lover's cheeks were a nice rosy pink.

"Don't laugh. I look like a fucking snowman. And I have the right skin colour for it too." Matthew tried not to chuckle, but it was hard. Gilbert grunted and sat down on the couch beside the younger country before pulling him close, hiding his hands under the Canadian's shirt to warm up.

"Gilbert! Don't do that, your hands are cold and you have your own body to use to warm up your hands." Matthew tried to swat the hands away to no avail.

"But this is much more fun." Gilbert whined.

"If you're a snowman, you'll melt."

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Prussia looked incredulous as Matthew dared to smirk at him.

"What if I am?"

"That's mean. Matthew Williams, I thought you were one of those good little countries. Whatever have they done to you?" Gilbert mocked. He didn't expect his lover to move so quickly or to push him down on the couch with a jab of his finger.

"First of all, I am not little. In any way. Second of all, I can be mean when I want to." Prussia raised his hands in surrender and Canada regained his seat.

"And for the record, you're not curvaceous enough to be a snowman." Matthew added. Gilbert wasn't sure what to make of all this and chose not to say a word. They remained silent for a while until Canada cuddled closer to Prussia and then sat on his lap as his arms went around his shoulders. Gilbert placed his own arms around the younger man's waist and noticed that it had been too quiet for too long.

"Where are…?" Before he even got a chance to finish his sentence, Matthew did it for him.

"My sons? Well, Vince is out of town for the week; he has business to attend to in Toronto. Jean-Pierre "needed some air" and went up to Québec City until Lord knows when." Gilbert nodded his head in understanding.

"So that means?..."

"Yes. That means we're alone and no one will make disgusted faces if they find the two of us in compromising positions." Prussia noticed the smirk back on Canada's face and found it quite attractive.

"I see. So, in that case, we should embrace this chance and catch up on our alone time." Matthew chuckled and kissed the other man's neck.

"You mean my alone time with your "five meters of awesomeness"; correct?" He whispered in Gilbert's ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Yeah… that…"

"Then, yes, we totally should…" Canada murmured again before pulling the taller man by the shirt and kissing him deeply.

* * *

Their shirts and sweaters had long ago been discarded and they were both busy "warming up" on the couch. Matthew's hands were in Gilbert's hair while the older man was placing kissing on his lover's chest.

Canada was enjoying the attention and about to suggest Prussia start removing his pants when the older man suddenly stopped.

"Mmh, Gil?"

"Did you hear the door?"

"No… it's just the wind." Matthew pulled Gilbert back down and kissed him roughly. The former nation said nothing and let it be for a moment longer until he stopped again. Canada was getting frustrated in more than one way.

"Now what?"

"There's a girl sitting on a chair watching us." Matthew was about to tell him he was seeing things, but he got cut off before his chance came.

"Hi!" Canada nearly jumped off the couch and turned around quickly in the direction of the noise. Once he saw who it was, he grabbed his sweater and pushed Prussia off.

"Lucy!"

"Hi Daddy." He watched as his daughter smiled brightly at him and continued swinging her legs on the chair. He felt inappropriate and ridiculous.

"How did you get in? How long have you been here? Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he tried to fix himself up to look more "presentable."

"Kumajiro let me in. Just a few minutes. You looked busy." Matthew groaned. He sometimes forgot how pragmatic Lucy could be. He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't been further involved with Gilbert. He sighed as he looked over to his daughter. His darling little Prince Edward Island with her curly honey-blonde hair and pretty clear blue eyes.

"So, who's your friend?" She asked, turning her head slightly in Prussia's direction. Canada looked in her direction and was glad Gilbert had put his shirt back on.

"Oh, eum, right, I keep forgetting, I never introduced you properly… Eum, this is Gilbert…" He hoped Lucy wouldn't need further explanations.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." His daughter said brightly, sticking her hand out for Gilbert to shake it. He watched as the older man nervously scratched the back of his head before returning the gesture and replying.

"Euh, hey. Nice to meet you…" Prince Edward Island kept on smiling at them and they both felt unnerved.

"Listen kid, I know your father and I are awesome to look at and all, but looking at us like that is creepy…"

"Oh, don't mind me. Just go ahead with whatever you were doing. I don't mind." The fact she sat there with her legs crossed and smiling so innocently was still unnerving.

"Cut that out Lucy… I wasn't expecting to see you for another week." Canada told her.

"I know." Prussia observed the exchange and something in the young woman's way of smiling freaked him out.

"…. Lu, elaborate please?"

"I felt like coming sooner." Matthew grumbled something about unpredictable children and then two things happened. One, the doorbell rang and two, there was a crash from outside. Matthew excused himself as he went to see what happened and Gilbert followed, not wanting to stay with Lucy, who was still sitting and smiling brightly.

"For God's sake, can't you look where you park that scrap of metal, dumbass?!"

"C'plus drôle quand ch'te fait peur, p'tit cul."/ _"It's funnier when I scare you."_

"Why do I even bother with you, why?"

"I thought you said they were out of town…" Prussia stated as both he and Canada stopped in the hallway leading to the main entrance after they both heard the dulcet tones of Ontario and Québec.

"…" Matthew was about to open the door, when Vincent stormed in, covered in snow, followed close behind by Jean-Pierre.

"Oi! I washed those floors! Coats off in the entrance! Boots too! D'you know how unawesome it is to clean this shit?!" Prussia reprimanded them. The two younger men gave him both a matching look of "I don't give a fuck" and Gilbert found himself thinking if those two ever decided to get along, they would make a very scary pair.

"Not that I mind having you back home, but eum… why exactly are you here?"

"Les routes sont à chier et bloquées."/ _"The roads suck and blocked."_

"Flight got cancelled; snowstorm. Knew I shoulda taken the car." They both said at the same time.

"Ah… of course. Well, come in then, your sister is here."

"Which one?"

"The freaky one – I mean, Lucy." Gilbert said quickly after Matthew hit him behind the head and glared at him.

"Oh! P'tit frère!"/ _"Oh! Little brother!"_ Jean exclaimed as he went to the living room looking for her. Gilbert was as confused as ever.

"…. Matt, I thought frère meant brother… I know my French isn't that awesome, but I'm not stupid." Matthew sighed. He really just wanted a quiet night with Gilbert.

"It does."

"But he just – and she's a -"

"You'll see…"

"You're not funny Jean-Pierre! And the joke got old in 1893. Just because it's Prince. Ughh. Daaaaaaaaddddyyyyyyyy, JP's being stupid again." Prussia honestly wondered how Canada hadn't lost it completely after all these years. Then again, seeing the kids interact did explain for some of Matthew's… quirks.

"Jean, lâche ta soeur. Tu viens d'rentrer, pis c'tait quoi l'bruit de tantôt anyways?"/ _"Jean, leave your sister alone. You just got here, and what was that noise anyways?"_

"This fucktard –"

"Vincent, language."

"Heap of human excrement."

"Vinceeeeeeent…"

"Fine! Your son drove his car into mine!" Vincent yelled out.

"C'tait un accident, crisse! Y'a trop d'neige dehors!"/ _"It was an accident, Christ! There's too much snow outside!"_

"You saw me and you did it on purpose!"

"Daddy, can I interview your boyfriend later?"

"Great, now you want to kill me!"

"D'you think it'd be okay if I ate something?"

"J'ai pas dit ça, bâtard!"/ _"I didn't say that, Christ!"_

"Well, speak properly."

"Dad…."

"Té con."/ _"You're stupid."_

"You're annoying!"

"What's for dinner?"

"ARGH, VOS YEULES!"/ _"ARGH, SHUT UP!"_ Matthew finally yelled. Gilbert wondered why his lover was still mostly sane, yet again. The outburst did get the three others to calm down though. Momentarily.

"Oh, you guys'll never guess what Dad and Gilbert were doing when I got home!" The two other siblings made faces.

"I think we can figure that one out…"

"Ouais, on veut pas l'savoir…"/ _"Yeah, we don't wanna know…"_ Canada groaned. His family was strange for real.

* * *

Québec was in his room doing whatever it was he did and Ontario and Prince Edward Island were catching up, watching a movie together. It was just Prussia and Canada in the kitchen once more.

"No offence, your daughter is… weird."

"That's being mean, Gilbert." Matthew looked a little hurt. "She likes to people watch a lot. She's into journalism and creative writing."

"Still…"

"Nah, that's Lucy's dark side. Y'know, cause of the red clay and all…" It would have almost been funny when both Prussia and Canada jumped at the sound of Ontario's voice.

"Yup! It's the blood of all my victims." And there Lucy was again, smiling brightly at them. Gilbert had a feeling Matthew's kids were really messing with him.

"Victims?"

"Uh-huh. At night, when I'm bored, I slaughter cows for fun." She looked serious, but she was still smiling.

"Okay, guys, that's enough now. I think you've successfully managed to freak Gilbert out. Thank you." Matthew sighed and Vincent and Lucy high fived each other.

"Whaaat?" Prussia was even more confused.

"This was fun; it'll be great for my next story!" The small woman said.

"Don't try to understand, Gil, my kids, sometimes, go off into their little games…" Matthew replied calmly as he made himself a cup of tea.

"…" Gilbert watched Vincent and Lucy leave the room, talking excitedly about plot and similes. His sense he missed something was further heightened when Jean-Pierre came to the kitchen wearing a clown nose and flippers.

"Matt… I think your kids are all on crack."

"Don't worry about it; you get used to it. Eventually."

**OWARI 23**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The poor guy, lol.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: August 29****th**** 2011, 11:05pm**

**Finished writing: September 7****th**** 2011, 9:56pm**

**Started typing: September 13****th**** 2011, 5:21pm**

**Finished typing: September 13****th**** 2011, 7:37pm**


	24. Hockey Night in Canada

**Family Affairs**

**Hockey Night in Canada**

**Lol, hi guys, remember me? Remember this story? I'm very sorry I don't update this story as often as I once used to. Fear not, I will finish it and there aren't many chapters left. Thanks to those who're still here.**

**Disclaimer: Fellow Canadians, I'm sure you'll understand this chapter. Especially if you're a hockey fan.**

Family Affairs

Hockey Night in Canada

"Dad, why do we have to watch this game? There're like five games on."

"Six games! There are six games on tonight!"

"Oh, right, you have a team now."

"Ouais, han, pourquoi y faut écouter la double game du p'tit crisse? Y'a pas un vote qu'on peut faire, un truc de majorité l'emporte, genre?"/ _"Yeah, eh, why do we have to watch the little shit's double game? There isn't a vote we can do, something with the majority?"_

"So we can watch your game? No thanks. You're nothing but a has been."

"Ouais, un 'as been qui s'rend au playoff chaque année. C'tait quand la dernière fois que t'as eu la coupe, Vincent?"/ _"Yeah, a has been that makes it to the playoffs every year. When was the last time you had the cup, Vincent?"_

"Ta yeule."/ _"Shut up."_

"Ah oui, 1967."/ _"Oh, yes, 1967."_

"I said shut up."

"Au moins, mon équipe a été la dernière de nos équipes à avoir la coupe."/ _"At least my team was the last of our teams to get the cup." _

"That was in the nineties."

"Pis?"/ _"So?"_

"Well, au moins moi j'ai deux équipe."/ _"Well, at least I have two teams."_ That got Jean-Pierre to quiet down.

"Yeah and they both suck. Now shut up and watch my teams play!" Alberta told his older brothers. There was silence for a little bit.

"Daaaaaad… can we watch another game, pleeeeeaase? Nobody cares about the Flames and the Oilers." Victoria asked her father.

"And nobody cares about your stupid Canucks."

"Shut up, Squeak, at least the Canucks made it to the finals last year!"

"Ouuh, and they were so brilliant. Did you remove that Luongo poster from your bedroom finally?" It would have been amusing to watch Victoria blush if it wasn't for the fact it was Edmond who managed to rile her up.

"That's none of your business. And everyone loved him during the Olympics, eh? And like he said, at the end of the day, he has a gold medal around his neck, so there." Matthew sighed. He wondered again why he thought it was a good idea to get his three sons and two daughters together to watch hockey.

"Papa, it's not fair, it's my first season in fifteen years; I want to see my team play too." Louise pouted.

"Guys, you know the games aren't all at the same time, right?" Canada finally asked.

"…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"… They… overlap!" Ontario said.

"Yeah, what he said!" British Columbia added.

"It doesn't matter anyways; I'm the only one who's been doing well so far. Who cares about your wannabe teams?"

"Say that again to my face, why don't ya?" Vincent and Edmond had a little verbal scuffle and the others watched.

"The cup is mine this year!" Alberta added to spite them.

"À trois on l'pogne pis on l'pitch dehors?"/ _"On three we take him and throw him outside?"_

"Jean-Pierre!" His father reprimanded, but the others nodded and got up to go over to Edmond.

"Hey… what are you guys doing? Dad? Daaaaad? AH! DADDY, HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Alberta yelled as the girls grabbed his legs, Jean took his waist and Vincent held his arms.

"Guys, be careful with your brother; nothing stupid."

"Don't worry, Daddy." Victoria smiled brightly at her father and it quickly turned to menacing when she looked back to her younger brother. The four of them brought Edmond outside and dumped him in a snow bank on the front yard to shut him up and teach him a lesson, despite his fake apology and loud protests.

"…" Gilbert stared at his lover once the kids were gone, as the blonde changed the channel to something else.

"…"

"What?" Canada finally asked, feeling eyes on him.

"Aren't you going to… I don't know, do something? Stop your kids from killing your other kid or something?" He looked at Prussia and laughed. Hysterically. Prussia was a little put off by the laughter and felt as though he missed the joke.

He had.

"Me? Stopping my kids from beating Edmond because of something hockey related? Pfft, Gil, you haven't been in this family long enough. They breathe hockey." And that, Gilbert would find out the hard way.

And then he remembered Matthew during the past Olympics.

Well fuck.

Like father, like… kids?

**OWARI 24**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: October 11****th**** 2011, 8:13am**

**Finished writing: October 15****th**** 2011, 6:22pm**

**Started typing: October 25****th**** 2011, 8:00pm**

**Finished typing: October 25****th**** 2011, 8:24pm**


	25. Have a Very Merry

**Family Affairs**

**Have a Very Merry**

**Ehh, it's a long chapter, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Mother of God, so many effing characters!**

**Warning: Read if you may. You might laugh.**

**Thanks to P. for the ideas and for making sure I had Canadian Christmas right. There's just so much Italian that is not Canadian. **

**Merry Christmas? In advance?**

**Andrei = Alaska**

Family Affairs

Have a Very Merry

Gilbert was sitting in the living room, reading the paper when Matthew came up to him and sat on his lap.

"Hey, Birdie."

"Hey Gil…" Matthew cuddled close to him and put his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"You know I love you, right? And I think you're awesome?" He murmured as he placed kisses on Gilbert's neck and jaw line.

"Hmmm… Matt?..."

"Tu es absolument fantastique…"/ _"You are absolutely fantastic…"_ Matthew sat closer to him and kissed him deeply. Prussia was surprised, but quick to respond to the kiss, as he placed his own arms around his lover's body; when they pulled away, he quirked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Alright, what's up?" It was cute to see Canada try to pretend nothing was the matter.

"Nothing… can't I just want to spend some time with you?"

"Yes… but when you start stroking my ego like that it's because there's something unpleasant you want to tell me." Matthew looked at him and was quiet. Then he pouted and Gilbert laughed.

"No fair. What gave me away?"

"Seriously, Matt? The French… you only use it when –" The blonde cut him off before he could go on.

"Okay, you made your point." Gilbert smirked and took advantage of the proximity to pass a hand under Canada's shirt and stroke the small of his back.

"So, spill, what is it this time?"

"Well… eum… Christmas is coming up and… on the twenty-fourth we're going to see my brother to celebrate Christmas Eve with his family and eum… the twenty-fifth the kids, Alfred minus his brood, Arthur and even Francis are coming over for supper…" Matthew gave him a hopeful, nervous, little smile and Gilbert stared back at him blankly.

"Gil?"

"…"

"… Are you really that mental, Matt?"

"Euh… maybe?" Prussia sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"What if I had plans for the holidays? Like, what if I was going to spend Christmas with my brother?" Matthew's eyes widened; he hadn't even thought of that.

"Oh, eum, well, in that case… ah… well, then that… well… I'm sorry! I assumed you'd be spending it here and that was silly of me and mnnnghh-!" Gilbert cut him off by kissing him once more. Matthew held on to him a little longer and sighed into the embrace.

"I was kidding. My brother's spending it with Feliciano and his brother. Feli I can handle; Lovino… I'll leave that to Antonio. Specs and Elizaveta are going away this year, and plus I'm curious to see how this is going to turn out with your entire family." He added with a loud cackle.

"Oh, gee, thanks, you're so kind. And here I thought you wanted to spend the holidays with me." Matthew said sarcastically as he poked Gilbert's stomach.

"I thought I was awesome and you loved me."

"Hmm… you are and I do… that's why I'm going to make it up to you when the holidays are over." He smirked seductively at him and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh? And how did you plan on making it up to me, if I may ask?"

"I was thinking… the week after, I could take a few days off and we could go up North… just the two of us… no cell phones, no computers and… no kids." Matthew finished by whispering in his ear.

"Mmh, I like that. A lot. Especially the last part." Canada chuckled.

"I knew you would. I thought you'd like to spend some quality time; just the two of us… and you've been so nice with me and the kids. I figured you deserved a little reward."

"Ah, I'm glad then… d'you think I could get one now? Since I've been so good and all…" Prussia ventured as he brought his hands higher on Canada's back.

"Hmm… I don't know… how good have you been this year?" Matthew whispered as he started unbuttoning his lover's shirt.

"I don't know… there were times when a certain someone made me act very naughty." He murmured back as he let out a little moan when he felt Matthew's hands on his chest.

"That doesn't count."

"Then I suppose I was mostly awesome and good. Well, always awesome. Mostly good."

"Then you get a present." Gilbert grinned as Matthew leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

They were busy making out on the couch, Matthew still sitting on Gilbert's lap and grinding against the older man, Gilbert's shirt was removed a long time ago, hands roaming on each other's bodies and Gilbert's hands were gripping Matthew's behind with force.

"I'd laugh… if your kids walked in… again." Prussia said between kisses.

"Shh! Don't say that! You'll jinx us."

"True. By the way, I like your… little hat. It's very festive." He added as he played with the white puff ball attached to Matthew's Santa hat.

"Thanks, but how about we forget the hat and pass to something else, eh?" Gilbert smirked at Matthew.

"But of course." Prussia pulled him close yet again and was just about to remove said hat, when they were startled out of their embrace.

"S-Santa?! What are you doing?! Oh my God, Dad?!" Matthew literally flew off of Gilbert's lap.

"Jesus Christ; Edmond?! What are you doing here? I thought you were only coming tomorrow. Oh God, you couldn't – ugh, this is so –"

"Ew… why were you and Gilbert… oh ew… I slept on that couch… Dad…. I thought you were Santa!" Gilbert tried hard not to laugh, but found it extremely difficult to do so.

"Shut up, you. You're not helping." Matthew hissed to his lover.

"Look, Eddy, this is normal for people who love each other… and why would you think I looked like Santa Claus?"

"Your hat and sweater… and… are you one of Santa's elves?!"

"Eddy… Eddy, please tell me you don't… you're not…" Alberta cut him off.

"You know Santa!"

"Honey, Santa… he… he's not as real as you think he is. Didn't we go through this last year?" Prussia had to take a pillow and laugh into it when he saw Alberta's crestfallen expression.

"But… but Vincent told me–"

"That boy is so dead." And then Gilbert just couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

Christmas morning proved to be a very interesting thing. When Matthew told him they would be flying home instead of taking the car, he h wondered why, but when he saw how much food they still had to prepare, coupled with the fresh snow on the roads, he understood why.

He didn't like the idea of getting up after what seemed like a very short night of sleep, but he did so anyway and went to help Matthew. He was very well surprised when he found Jean-Pierre in his pyjama pants at the kitchen stove making cranberry sauce.

For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating. Then dreaming. And then he wondered what exactly Alfred put in his drink last night.

"Should I be worried?" He finally opted to ask Matthew.

"Behold; the Christmas miracle." His lover told him with a chuckle.

"Seriously Matt; is this some alternate dimension or something?"

"No; this is Jean helping me with Christmas dinner. A word of friendly advice; don't talk to him. He'll only grunt at best. Just let him do whatever it is he's doing and stay out of his way." Prussia nodded and swore he heard a grunt coming from what he labelled "caveman" Jean-Pierre.

* * *

Somehow or other, the three of them managed to get everything ready with the help of the others, and around two o'clock, Jean disappeared to go and get some sleep. The last of the preparations and final touches were added and by six thirty, everyone was more or less awake and there. As per tradition, everyone had something to bring to add to the meal. Victoria brought a plate of Nanaimo bars, Samuel brought the eggnog, or at least, whatever he hadn't drunk on the way there and Vincent was allowed in the kitchen long enough to make mashed potatoes, before Jean kicked him out. The only reason he was let in was because everyone in the family knew Vincent made absolutely fantastic mashed potatoes.

Of course, Matthew made sure to make plenty of tourtière. He also made chicken and gravy, like every year, which would get his brother to complain and protest there was no turkey, like every year, and Matthew would remind him he preferred to eat food that was not shot with chemicals, like every year. Then Edmond would complain as well, like every year, side with his uncle and the two would list the pros and cons of turkey, until they were quite literally stuffed a bite of chicken and then they would shut up for another year.

Then Arthur would make sure to bring extra rum and Francis would make his special béchamel sauce and Aileen, Louise and Lucy would bring extra dessert in case they ran out. To top it all off, there would be the ever so present Christmas log and if they were still hungry after that, then they could cook their own food.

* * *

"Mattie, why did you make me sit here? Aren't I cool enough to get to sit at the head of the table?" Alfred asked his brother as they ate.

"Maaaaattttttt… your table is hurting my hero fooooot!"

"Maaaaaatttt; your table hates me!" Finally Matthew lost it. It wasn't his fault his brother was sitting where there was the leg of one of the two tables they were using.

"For the last time, Alfred, the seats were assigned randomly with only one exception and that was my seat. See, I'm sitting close to the kitchen so I can get the food and bring it out faster." Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother.

"So the fact I'm sitting between Arthur and your mental child and you're sitting next to your boy toy has nothing to do with any of your planning?"

"Ugh, no it doesn't. And he's not my boy to – Al, don't say that so loudly! My kids are here."

"S'okay, Uncle Alfred, we're not as stupid as Dad thinks we are." Victoria interjected.

"Yeah, we know what goes on between Dad and Gilbert." Alfred laughed loudly as Matthew sputtered and turned beet red.

"Really guys, really?! We can't eat; have a nice meal without talking about this? Didn't I raise you better?"

"Of course you did, but it's a hard thing to ignore when you're sleeping in the guest room next to your room."

"Aileen! That's enough. Okay, changing subject time…" Despite how hard Matthew tried to start a different conversation, it seemed the others were too amused by it.

"Mais il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, Mathieu. C'est bon d'avoir une vie sexuelle ardente et passionnée!"/ _"But there's nothing wrong with that, Matthew. It's good to have a passionate love life!"_ Francis added with a flourish.

"Ça m'aide vraiment pas."/ _"That doesn't really help me."_ Canada found himself praying for a distraction of any kind and then came to regret it and cursed himself for not specifying what he wanted in his distraction.

"You're awfully quiet, Nana. Too busy thinking about Andrei?" Aileen smirked as she asked her sister. Tunana blushed deeply and tried to regain her composure.

"N-no! Ew, why would I even think about him?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of him yesterday." Nova Scotia commented.

"Yeah, you looooooove him. C'mon, admit it!" British Columbia said as she scooted closer to her two sisters.

"I do not! Don't be so ridiculous."

"You're all red in the face and you've stopped coming over to watch the RCMP train. C'mon, everyone knows you like him."

"Quit saying such stupid things!"

"Riiight. Please, it says so on your face. And you were so pathetic just staring at him last night." Louise joined in much to the surprise of her sisters.

"Ugh, not you too! I told you, I don't like him. He's just a family annoyance." The sisters exchanged a look between them which clearly meant they didn't believe Yukon.

"But Nana, why then did I find a scribbled note in your bedroom with your name and his name in a heart?" Lucy asked innocently even though everyone knew better than to be fooled by her innocent demeanour.

"… You went in my room?! I'm so going to kill you, you little shit! And how did you find that?! I had it hidden –" She stopped herself when she realised what she was saying. Prince Edward Island smiled gleefully and high fived Nova Scotia.

"Oh… now you're really dead. You tricked me! You didn't even know that paper existed. Ugh, I hate you."

"Just shut up already, Nana, you're only making it worse for yourself." Manitoba told her with a sigh.

"So it's true then? You like Andrei?" Rupert asked his sister as he scooted closer to her. Yukon groaned.

"No. Leave me alone. I don't."

"I'll have to have a talk with him then, if that's the case. There's no way I'm letting him off the hook that easily."

"Shut up. He's not like that anymore. He's –" Again, she cut herself off.

"I'm telling you, Tunana, quit while you still can." Louise mentioned once more while the others sniggered and smirked.

"I hate you guys."

"But you love Andrei." The comment from Aileen sent the others roaring with laughter and Tunana chose to ignore them for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Papaaaaaa, when are we going to open the presents?" John asked a few hours later as they ate their salad.

"When you stop trying to look like the idiot." Alberta told him from across the table.

"And by idiot you mean yourself?" Vincent asked. The comment caused some to laugh.

"No. I meant you. You're the idiot. Why would anyone want to look like you? Johnny, you should forget about your glasses, comb your hair differently and wear a hat! Hats are in style now."

"Maybe, but not cowboy hats." Gail interjected.

"Shut up, Gail."

"You shut up. Leave them alone."

"It's okay, Gailie, I can take care of Squeak by myself." Vincent told her.

"But what's wrong with the glasses?" John asked, trying to get a word in.

"They're ugly."

"You're ugly." Ontario told Alberta.

"When was the last time you saw yourself in a mirror?"

"When was the last time you bathed?"

"This morning!" Edmond defended himself.

"It doesn't look like it. Your hair is a fucking grease pit. Or should I say, oil pit."

"Vincent, language!" Matthew reprimanded him, but it fell on deaf ears.

"At least I have oil."

"At least I'm clean and have values."

"At least I'm not involved." Saskatchewan told no one in particular as she rolled her eyes.

"But why can't I wear my glasses?!" Newfoundland practically shouted over his two brothers. Ontario and Alberta quit their arguing and looked at their youngest brother.

"Because it makes you look like him." Edmond pointed to Vincent.

"So? What's wrong with that? I like looking like Vincent. Why d'you think I'm wearing a red shirt? Wow, Ed, you really are as stupid as the others say." The comment got Edmond to effectively pipe down, while Vincent laughed loudly.

"Ha! See, in your face, Squeak! Johnny wants to be like me, so there."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Yeah, that's right, go drown your sorrows in your ginger ale. And put some shoes on or something; your feet stink."

"I already have slippers on."

"Boots would be better, or you just leaving."

"At least no one's finding mysterious feet at my place." Vincent looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Vic keeps finding severed feet at her place. That's just weird." Alberta declared as he looked at his sister.

"You better watch it, dumbass, or I'll cut yours off in your sleep and then we won't have to smell them anymore."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." And by the gleam in her eyes, Edmond knew if she really wanted to and no one was around to stop her, she probably would attempt it.

* * *

After that, Matthew was able to get a few minutes of his children not trying to kill each other off, but as always, those moments never lasted long. He was about to get the desserts when it happened. He almost saw it happen in slow motion, actually.

Jean-Pierre was coming back from the bathroom and Vincent was coming back from the kitchen. They both passed under the threshold to the dining room at the same time and of everyone who was over at his place, it had to be Gilbert who made the comment.

"Hey look, both Vincent and Jean-Pierre are under the mistletoe at the same time. Hehe, that's funny." Canada would have expected his brother to make such a stupid comment.

"What are they supposed to do, kiss each other?" And of course, his brother would get himself involved. Matthew sighed just as his boys exchanged looks of disgust.

"Care to kiss my ass, maybe?" Vincent smirked to his older brother.

"Ta yeule."/ _"Shut up."_ Jean-Pierre said as he flipped him the bird. "'M'a te l'crisser dans ton cul."/ _"I'll shove it up your ass."_

"I'm sure you'd want to put something else up my ass; you freak."

"Ouais, une plug. Comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de sentir l'odeur de tes pettes."/ _"Yeah, a plug. That way I wouldn't have to smell your farts." _

"I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Au moins j'allume le fan quand j'vais à la toilette."/ _"At least I turn the fan on when I go to the bathroom."_

"Grow up, Jean. God you're immature."

"Me semblait ch't'avais dit d'la fermer. C'est toi qui m'a d'mandé d'embrasser ton cul, crisse."/ _"I thought I told you to shut up. You're the one who asked me to kiss your ass, Christ." _

"Oh, so you do understand English! And here I thought you burnt all your brain cells."

"M'a t'rentrer mon poing dans l'fond d'ta gorge pour que tu t'la ferme pour de vrai si t'arrêtes pas."/ _"I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat so tyou can shut up for good if you don't stop."_

"You talk a lot, but you never do anything; wuss." There was a moment when everything was perfectly still and perfectly quiet in which Vincent kept smirking at Jean, taunting him, and Jean-Pierre glared at his brother. It seemed everyone was watching them and Matthew was wondering whether or not he should intervene. In retrospect, he should have.

"Ta. Yeule."/ _"Shut. Up."_ Jean-Pierre rammed Vincent into the wall and Vincent lost his footing, not expecting his brother to actually do something. He tried to keep his balance, but ended up falling and as a reflex, tried to grab something. That something happened to be Jean and the two fell in a tangled heap of limbs with Jean-Pierre landing on top of Vincent.

"All I asked for was a kiss." Gilbert said innocently which caused him to receive a sharp glare and kick from his lover.

"Seriously, Gilbert?" Canada got up and walked over to his sons.

"Get up! Just how old do you think you are?! Can't we have one evening, one simple evening, with the whole family, without any of you acting like… like…"

"Immature enfants?"/ _"Immature children?"_ Same offered to his father.

"Yes! Like immature children!? Especially you two! You're supposed to set the example for your brothers and sisters!" Canada pulled the two younger men apart and then went to take his seat. Ontario and Québec glared at each other and went to sit as well.

"By the way, you're heavy. It's gotta be all that poutine you eat. It's making you fat and u – OW! Dad, Jean kicked me!" Vincent whined as he grabbed a chestnut and chucked it at his brother's head. Jean retaliated.

"Ugh… I give up…" Matthew moaned as he hit his head repeatedly on the table, not caring pieces of chestnut shells went in his hair. Gilbert patted him on the back sympathetically.

"And then you still try to convince me it's my kids who have issues…." Alfred threw it.

"Shut up, Alfred." His brother mumbled.

"I still say those two remind me of someone. Don't you agree, Frog?" Arthur asked Francis.

"Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui."/ _"Yes, but I still don't know who."_

* * *

When things calmed down a little and Matthew stopped trying to get a bruise on his forehead, he finally went to get the fabled and long waited for desserts. The fact there was dessert got everyone to calm down and behave and for that, Matthew was forever thankful. It also helped he made his specialty everyone gathered absolutely loved.

"Daaaaad…" Alberta started.

"Are those…" Saskatchewan continued.

"The cookies?" British Columbia asked.

"Define the cookies." Canada asked in return, half amused.

"The ones with the maple syrup."

"And the pépites de chocolat…"/ _"And the chocolate chips…"_ Nova Scotia and New Brunswick added.

"And the oatmeal!" Prince Edward Island piped in.

"Ma recette, Mathieu?"/ _"My recipe, Matthew?"_ France asked.

"Un peu… j'l'ai modifiée."/ _"A little… I modified it."_ Canada answered the older man.

"You didn't answer the question, Dad." Manitoba said.

"Please tell me it's those and not something else!"

"Yeah, you promised you'd make those last time." Yukon added to what Newfoundland said. Even Labrador barked to agree and Nunavut clapped her hands.

"And if they are?"

"Then you're clearly the best father in the world." North West Territories added with a calm smile.

"And brother."

"And lover."

"Jeez, guys, they're just cookies, but yeah, that's what they are…" There was a loud chorus of varied happy exclamations and Matthew couldn't help but smile. He set the dish down and mentally calculated how many seconds would pass before his family attacked the dish. The first one to make a move was Gilbert.

"Wait your turn." Jean-Pierre was quick to say in his heavy accent as he pulled the dish away from Gilbert's hand.

"What?" Prussia asked, confused.

"Yeah, you have to respect the pecking order." Vincent added.

"Pecking order? What pecking order? Why is there a pecking order? There wasn't a pecking order before." The ex-nation said, slightly miffed and annoyed. There was a collective eye roll from most of the table and Prussia was reminded how new he was to this family.

"Y'a un ordre. We h'all 'ave a turn wit de cookies. I go first. Den Vincent, Sam, Lee, Louise, etc until de last person h'of de family end den it's de oders."/ _"There's an order…"_

"…"

"These are Dad's cookies. Respect the pecking order or get none." Ontario said.

"…" Prussia looked at the others, hoping to maybe find a sign on their faces to indicate this was all some clever joke, but everyone looked dead serious.

"Matt?" He asked, as he turned towards his lover.

"They're right. It was the only way or else they'd seriously fight to draw blood for these."

"Weird kids…" America said between two coughs. Canada kicked him under the table.

"OW!"

"And then he wonders where his lot gets it from…" England mumbled to himself with a shake of his head.

"So, eum, getting back to the cookies, there's no way you can cut through the order?"

"Nope." Vincent said.

"Not even if you're sick and or dying!" Lucy added cheerfully.

"That's so un-awesome."

"Hey, be glad Dad made a lot this year. Last year we ran out after Victoria."

"That's because Sam took, like, six." Aileen said.

"Hey! C'est pas true! I pris five et Rupert took six."/ _"Hey! That's not true! I took five and Rupert took six." _Samuel tried to defend himself.

"And I gave two to Nana and one to Nyla. I shared mine, unlike you, Samuel." The two brothers glared at each other, before Sam stuck his tongue out to Rupert.

"Whatever. Je growais."/ _"I was growing."_

"Yeah, stomach wise." Louise added.

"Shut up…" The others sniggered and it got him to quiet down.

"In any event…" Matthew started to diffuse their attention. "There are plenty of cookies, help yourselves and limit yourselves to two each for starters." And without further scuffles, the cookie dish was passed around. Prussia was at least glad he managed to get two and he got to pass before Francis and Arthur. At least there were other desserts as well.

* * *

"Matt…" Gilbert started as he poked the younger man's shoulder some time later.

"What is it?"

"Should I be worried your two kids are about to get completely smashed on cheap beer?"

"Hey! What d'you have against my beer, ya damn kraut? At least I brought something over." Alfred interjected. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least I helped with the cooking preparations. Oh, burn."

"Alright, alright, cut it out guys. Gilbert, what are you talking about?" The older man sighed and grabbed his lover's face before turning it in the direction of Jean-Pierre and Samuel who were indeed drinking the beer Alfred brought over.

"Why do you penses tu can boire more que I?"/ _"Why do you think you can drink more than I can?_" New Brunswick asked his older brother as he opened another bottle of beer and started to drink.

"Pass chu plus vieux qu'toi pis la dernière fois qu'on est allé boire ensemble c'est moi qui a dû t'a'r'conduire chez vous."/ _"'Cause I'm older than you and last time we went out drinking together I had to drive you back home." _

"… I était tired!"/ _"… I was tired!"_

"Tes excuses sont mauvaises."/ _"Your excuses are lousy."_

"You're juste jealous."

"And you're both immature." Ontario snapped at them both as he sipped on his sixth glass of eggnog. Spiked eggnog. Whether or not he was starting to feel any effects of it was completely irrelevant at the moment.

"J'parlerais pas. T'étais là la dernière fois, pis t'étais complètement parti après, genre, trois bières."/ _"I wouldn't talk. You were there last time and you were completely smashed after, like, three beers."_

"Was not! Stop inventing lies, Jean."

"Are tu jealous, Vincent?"/ _"Are you jealous, Vincent?"_ Samuel asked with a fake innocent smile. Vincent gave him such a cold stare the weather outside would have seemed warm in comparison.

"I'm not as immature as you think I am, Samuel. I will not sink to your level and get pissed drunk on Christmas, for Christ's sake!"

"Ooooouh, quelqu'un est fâché."/ _"Oooooouh, someone is upset."_ Jean-Pierre smirked and chuckled.

"Shut up! At least I'll remember what I did in the morning and I can't believe you're drinking beer of all things. After dinner too! Jeez, get some real booze out at least." He raised his glass and took another sip.

"Don't encourage them!" Matthew told him, but it was too late. Samuel thanked Vincent for the good idea and went to get the bottle of rum.

"Vinceeeeent…" John asked shyly.

"Hmm, what is it Johnny?" It was almost scary how Vincent's tone changed all of a sudden from angry to calm.

"Can I… Can I have some of that?" The boy asked pointing to his older brother's glass. Vincent looked from his glass to his brother and then back to his glass. It was almost as if a big discussion was going on in his head and for a moment Matthew was sure his second eldest was going to do what any responsible adult would, but then again this was his son. Not a responsible adult.

"Sure!" Vincent replied cheerily and gave John his glass and let him take one or two or maybe even three and perhaps five sips out of it.

"VINCENT LAMBERT!" Matthew nearly flipped the table over.

"What? It's only eggnog. It's not like he downed the entire thing."

"HE'S A MINOR! A CHILD! HOW COULD YOU BE – "

"Oh, that's so good!" John said. Matthew let his head fall on the table again.

"I'm doomed." He bemoaned.

"… Is it like this every year?" Gilbert asked as he watched the two younger men try to out drink each other pathetically and Vincent making John drink the eggnog that probably had way too much rum in it.

"If you mean the drinking, then yes… there's no point in stopping them. I'm just glad they're staying here and not going out in a car after this." Prussia had nothing to say and simply watched. He chose to refrain himself from asking if he could join them.

* * *

"Daddy, when can we open the presents?" John asked some time later.

"Soon, my love, it won't be much longer." Canada told him as he brought his attention back to Québec and New Brunswick.

"I… hic… pari… that je… can… hic… boire… more!"/ "" Samuel slurred as he tried to grab another drink.

"C'est c'que… hic… t'penses… ha!"/ ""

"Mattie, isn't this a bad influence for your other kids?"

"Alfie, don't your kids do the same?" Canada sneered and mock toned his brother.

"He may have a point though… such exposition will surely lead to bad consequences for the younger ones."

"Et parce que toi tu es le parent parfais qui n'a jamais bu ou qui n'est jamais devenu ivre devant sa famille?"/ _"And because you are the perfect parent who never drank or never got drunk in front of his family?" _Francis asked Arthur, causing the man to flush deep red and sputter.

"That's different, Frog!"

"Es-tu certain de ça?"/ _"Are you certain of that?"_

"Yes!"

"Pfft, I think Francis owned you on this one; Artie." Gilbert cackled.

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me that or to act so familiar with me." Arthur spat out.

"I honestly think at this point, it runs in the family." Matthew told them matter-of-factly. Alfred was about to say something else, but everyone then heard a loud thud.

"Ugh, great, they passed out again!" Vincent said as he pushed one of his brother's away from him.

"Did anyone see who hit the table first?" Aileen asked, bored.

"Sam did." Lucy told her.

"Okay, now we can open presents." Canada redirected their attention to the Christmas tree and everyone made their way to the living room, leaving Jean-Pierre and Samuel drunkenly sleeping at the table.

* * *

By the end of the night, the only two that were still awake were Matthew and Gilbert. Everyone else had either fallen asleep on a couch leaning on someone, at the table, or some even managed to make it to their bedroom/sleeping place.

Canada was about to pick Yukon to bring her to her bed and Prussia was about to put Nunavut, who had fallen asleep in his arms earlier, down for a moment to help his partner, but as he was about to do so, Matthew picked up his daughter effortlessly and made his way upstairs.

"Euuh… need a hand?" He asked anyway.

"Oh, eum, sure, can you put Nyla in her bed while I take care of the others?" Gilbert nodded and brought the youngest of Canada's children to their bedroom where her small bed was set up. He felt kind of silly having to take care of the baby when Matthew was heaving the others as though they weighed nothing.

"You sure you don't need help with those?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just dumping them in their appropriate sleeping places. It's not like I have to change them into their pyjamas as well." Matthew added as he picked up Victoria. "But thanks for the offer, though." Gilbert simply nodded and waited for him to be finished.

"Well, that's the last of them. What d'you say you and me go to bed as well, eh?" The younger man asked him as he took his hand.

"Are you implying anything by it?"

"And if I was?" Matthew asked with a smirk on his face.

"Awesome then."

**OWARI 25**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**WHY WON'T THIS THING EVER END?!**

**Started writing: November 6****th**** 2011, 4:45pm**

**Finished writing: November 24****th**** 2011, 8:24am**

**Started typing: December 1****st**** 2011, 1:20pm**

**Finished typing: December 1****st**** 2011, 10:13pm**


	26. Family Hockey Tournament

**Family Affairs**

**Family Hockey Tournament**

**This idea is old. Also, last time I updated was Christmas. I apologise.**

**Disclaimer: The whole family.**

Family Affairs

Family Hockey Tournament

Gilbert yawned and scratched his stomach as he walked down to the living room, looking for Matthew. It was a Friday morning and so far, it seemed to be quite the chilly February day. He pilfered one of Canada's infamous red sweaters and he was quite cozy in it.

When he entered the living room, he found Matthew sitting on the floor surrounded by a couple of boxes and many different shirts. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on it to better observe the younger man.

"Matt?" He finally asked when the Canadian took no notice of his presence.

"Oh, good, you're up. Here." Before he even realised it, Matthew threw a type of shirt to him. It landed square in his face and when he picked it up from where it fell on his lap, he brought it close to his eyes to better examine the garment.

"'The hell is this?" He asked. Matthew didn't even bother looking away from the other shirts to him.

"It's a jersey. It should fit you. Try it on."

"Jersey?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes. Jersey. You know, that thing you wear on your body. Try it on. It should fit. If not, I think I have one from last year." Gilbert looked at the jersey in his hands. It had black and white vertical stripes and in the middle, there was a white and red maple leaf.

"Huh?" Matthew sighed as he put down the red and white jersey he was holding and finally turned to face him.

"That's your ref jersey. I figured you wouldn't want to play, so I put you to ref with Nyla. Unless you want to play? If that's the case, I'm sure one of the others could ref. Or I can call my brother or something…" Prussia still wasn't sure he knew what was going on.

"The tournament, Gil! Don't tell me you forgot about it! It's tomorrow, remember? Why else d'you think my kids are here?" Matthew near shouted, exasperated with him. And then it clicked. The family hockey tournament. The yearly family hockey tournament. The tournament where Matthew and one half of his kids played against the other half. The tournament Gilbert renamed "the Canadian Bloodbath". Yeah, now he remembered.

"Right, right, the tournament. 'Course I remember. D'you really think the awesome me would forget?" Canada gave him a look that clearly said "yes, you would" and he didn't add more to it.

"D'you really think it's safe for me to ref? Won't your kids kill me or something if I make a wrong call?" Matthew turned back and continued his sorting.

"They might, so try not to do anything stupid. Anyways, you'll have Nyla in her baby sling on you. She'll help you out."

"I still don't see how a baby, who can't even say my name, is going to save my ass." Matthew smiled as he put a white and red shirt in another pile.

"Oh, you'll see, trust me." Gilbert remained quiet and then went to make himself something to eat, before "the crew" woke up and came to join them.

* * *

The following morning proved to be an interesting one. Gilbert found it greatly reminded him of Christmas for the simple reason the whole family was there and there was bickering even though it was only seven in the morning. Luckily, both Vincent and Jean-Pierre were too comatose to take part in their younger siblings' squabble, so the argument was quickly put to rest.

After breakfast and once everyone was ready and had their gear, they headed for the local arena Matthew reserved every year for the tournament. From what Gilbert found out, this had been going on for a good sixty plus years and it was a tradition of theirs.

Every year, at the middle of February, they would have the tournament. On New Year's Day, they would write their names on pieces of paper, and they would draw to see who would be on which team. By de facto, Matthew was captain of one team and Jean-Pierre the other just to assure the two "strongest" players of the family were never paired in the same team. (Vincent wanted to protest that fact as well as Edmond, but no one ever said anything, because they did not want to play against their father, Jean-Pierre and Vincent if they were on the same team.)

Following that, Matthew would order the shirts. There were two designs; one was mostly red with white edges and had a white maple leaf in the front. At each of the points of the leaf, there was a small flag of each of the provinces and territories and the Canadian flag in the middle. Thirteen points, thirteen kids. Their names and numbers were written on the back.

The other design was mostly white with red edges and the maple leaf in the front was red. The flags were still there, all around, and the numbers and names were written on the back.

The match lasted one hour and was split up in three twenty minute periods. Before Gilbert started going out with Matthew, the referee would usually be Alfred, much to the other man's annoyance, but since Gilbert was here now and he knew enough about the sport to make decent calls, he was put on ref duty.

"Wait until you see the North America tournament next year. That's really fun!" Matthew told him from the driver's seat. Gilbert wasn't so sure about that. If anything, it sounded even scarier than this tournament did.

"Remind me to conveniently be in Germany, if that's the case." He mumbled. Matthew laughed whole-heartedly and kept on driving.

When they got to the arena, everyone went in the changing rooms to get ready. Gilbert tied up his own skates and did a few warm up laps to get used to the ice. It wasn't he didn't know how to skate, but he probably wasn't the greatest skater assembled here today.

Matthew skated up to him once he was ready and smiled brightly at him. Gilbert had to admit his lover looked quite awesome, decked out in his red shirt and hockey gear. He briefly wondered if he would go easy on his kids that weren't on his team, but something told him Canada wouldn't hold back just because they were family.

"You ready?" Mathew's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

"As ready and I'll ever be, I guess."

"Good, now, do I get a good luck kiss before the game starts?" Matthew leaned in closer to him and Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he put his arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Ew! Gross!" Prussia was startled out of his little exchange by Canada's youngest son.

"Oh, there you are, Johnny. D'you have your things?" Matthew stepped back from the embrace and focused on his boy. It was then Gilbert noticed John had crutches. In the flurry of activities that morning, he failed to see that.

"Yes, here." Newfoundland said as he turned around slightly to show his backpack.

"Your kid?"

"Sprained his ankle last week, so he won't be able to play. He'll just sit, watch and draw maybe. Can you keep an eye out for him?"

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"You mean on top of making sure none of you try anything dirty?"

"Yup, pretty much." Gilbert said nothing as he stared at Matthew incredulously. The younger man took his silence to mean a yes and clapped him on the shoulder, before skating off into the other direction to get Nyla.

"I hope you're ready." John told him. Gilbert looked down to the boy.

"What do you mean?" The kid smiled innocently, but Prussia was no fool.

"Oh, you'll see." He really wondered why he agreed to this.

* * *

Gilbert guessed correctly; Matthew did not cut his kids any slack because they were his kids. He shoved them against the wall just as he would any player and Prussia actually winced when his lover rammed Vincent against the Plexiglas. He blew his whistle because there was a clear case of body checking and he almost regretted it when Canada skated up to him and gave him a piece of his mind. Nyla looked up at him from his sling and shook her head.

"What?" He asked her. She pointed to her brother and made a face.

"It was his fault?" She gurgled happily.

"But… ugh, fine, whatever, carry on." She clapped her hands and the game resumed.

As Gilbert watched them play, he felt as though he was watching a recap of some Olympic hockey game. The sheer speed at which they skated was mindboggling and hard to follow. He was glad he had quit smoking after the war, or else he would have passed out from trying to follow them. The way they played was something else entirely.

"What do we do now? They're leading by one." Rupert asked his siblings when they called for a time out. The others looked to their captain.

"Ben, on peut facilement distraire Nana. On a juste à y dire Andrei yé là. Ça devrait marcher. Gail, si 'a vient d'ton bord, tu lui dis ça."/ _"Well, we can easily distract Nana. We just have to tell her Andrei is here. It should work. Gail, if she comes on your side, tell her that."_

"Okay, I can do that!" She told him.

"Louise, monte en flèche. On va utiliser ton invisibilité à notre avantage. Y vont pas t'voir si moi pis Lee on prend les côtés pis on les tient occupé. Vincent, tu m'suis d'en arrière. Si les filles ont la rondelle, y t'front la passe, pis j'vais m'placer proche du but. Quand t'as la chance, tu m'fais la passe pis j'vais 'a rentrer. C'est juste Ed dein but."/ _"Louise, go up straight. We're going to use your invisibility to our advantage. They won't see you if Lee and I take the sides and keep them busy. Vincent, you'll follow me from behind. If the girls get the puck, they'll pass it to you and I'll be near the net. When you get a chance, you'll pass it to me and I'll put it in. It's just Ed in nets anyways." _They nodded and put their gloved hands in the middle and then took their places. Gilbert blew his whistle and the game resumed.

"Hey, shit face; move it or I'll tackle you into next Tuesday!" Victoria yelled as she went after Vincent. He blocked her and managed to get the puck away from her, before passing it to Aileen.

"Leee, pass it à me! Chuis dans ton team!"/ _"Leee, pass it to me! I'm on your team!" _Samuel told her as he skated in her direction.

"Sam, for the last time, if we have different coloured shirts, we're not on the same team!" She countered him.

"Damn, j'ai tried."/ _"Damn, I tried."_ He told his teammates.

"Wow, like that was really going to work. How stupid d'you think she really is?" Tunana called back. While they argued, no one noticed Louise skate up with the puck, and by the time Matthew saw her, it was already too late. She made a quick pass to Jean-Pierre, who was open, and he hit it on the left. The puck went under Edmond's skate and the game was tied 1-1.

"What? No! That doesn't count!" Edmond said as the white team rushed to Jean-Pierre to pat him on the back. Jean simply smirked at his younger brother.

"Y'know, if you want to be in the net, it'd help if you kept your eyes open." Vincent taunted him.

"Shut up, that was a lucky shot!" Louise was about to tell him to pipe down himself, but then Victoria went up to him and started yelling at him, saying he better stop pretending he was playing and actually play before she shoved her stick "where the sun didn't shine". Lucky for him, Matthew intervened before it got bloody.

* * *

In the end, the white team won the game with the final score being 3-2. It was quite strange to see the two eldest high five each other, pat their backs and actually be civil towards each other. During the entire game, they cooperated with one another and got along. Vincent was nicer than usual with Louise.

"You seem rather pensive." Matthew snapped him out of his thoughts as he skated up to him. Of the red team, Matthew was the only who didn't look as disappointed.

"Paa!" Nyla exclaimed when she saw her father. She tugged on Gilbert's shirt and he took her out of her sling, before handing her over to the other man.

"Hello, my love. Did you have fun with Gilbert?" Canada asked her as he tickled her stomach and nuzzled her nose. Nunavut giggled and smiled brightly at him.

"Ibapa." She said as she turned towards Gilbert and giggled once more. Prussia ruffled her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matthew laughed. "So, what did you think of your first ever family hockey game?" He asked.

"I think I'd rather watch the bloodbath instead of being a referee in it, thanks." His lover hit him on the shoulder, but Gilbert could see the amusement in his eyes.

"But, I still stand by what I said once; your boys make a scary pair when they decide to work together."

"You mean JP and Vince?" He nodded.

"That they do, but trust me, don't get too used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait until we're in the car; you'll see their truce will be over." Gilbert looked at him funny.

"Trust me on this one." Matthew pecked his lips briefly and then skated off to see John, who showed him some of his drawings, before the three of them went to the locker room. Gilbert then slowly went to change himself.

* * *

Prussia was waiting for Canada by the door, when Ontario, Québec and most of the others from the white team came out of the changing room.

"That was a lousy pass. You're getting old for real. It's either that or the drugs have finally completely killed your brain."

"Aye, ta yeule, on a gagné au moins. Ch't'ais pas entendu chialer quand on a fait l'troisième but."/ _"Shut up, at least we won. I didn't hear you complain when we scored the third time." _Jean-Pierre told Vincent as he gave him a shove. Gilbert watched them. Matthew hadn't been kidding.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" The two continued to bicker as they headed to the car and Gilbert seriously couldn't understand how this family worked at the best of times.

**OWARI 26**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Two chapters left. Two chapters left. Two chapters left. I will finish them by September. I will. I will. I will.**

**I'm so sorry guys!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 1****st**** 2012, 4:45pm**

**Finished writing: April 15****th**** 2012, 2:51pm**

**Started typing: April 17****th**** 2012, 1:24pm**

**Finished typing: April 18****th**** 2012, 2:00pm**


	27. Cabane à sucre

**Family Affairs**

**Cabane à sucre**

**Guys, this is the before last chapter of FA. **

**Disclaimer: Humour ahead.**

Family Affairs

Cabane à sucre

"_Robert, please, I didn't sleep with him! I swear, the baby is yours." _

"_Then why did Jeremy kidnap our son, hmm? Tell me that, Erica." _

"_Because he's jealous! Don't you see? By kidnapping our son, he hopes you'll hand him over your company so he can be rich." _

"_I don't believe you. He's my brother and I found you sleeping with him on the day of our two year anniversary." _

"_Robert, please."_

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Shh! We have to find out if Robert's the father of the baby or not." Prussia told Canada as he swatted his lover's arm.

"Really guys, soap operas?"

"Dad, we can't hear anything, get out of the way!" Ontario told his father.

"You two need to get out more often. C'mon, enough TV for one day." Matthew took the remote from the coffee table and shut the television off.

"NOOO!" Both his lover and his son yelled at the same time.

"Matt, how could you?!" Gilbert told him, horror stricken the other man could do such a thing.

"She was just about to say why she slept with his brother!" Vincent added. Matthew sighed and looked at them both.

"C'mon guys, the show's predictable. You know the baby is the other guy's kid."

"Mattie, how could you say that?! Erica and Robert were meant to be!"

"… Sure, Gil, now go get dressed, please. Your brother is supposed to be here any minute now." Matthew reminded his son. He still wasn't sure why Jean-Pierre was being so nice as to actually come and pick them up, but then again, there was little Jean-Pierre did that Matthew understood.

"Ugh, do I have to come, Dad? I don't want to be seen in public with him." Vincent groaned. Matthew almost lost it.

"Yes you do! For the rare times your brother decides to be civil, you bet your ass you have to come and the least you can do is be nice to him! God all mighty, sometimes, I swear you two do it on purpose to get on each other's nerves just to send me to an early grave."

"Of course not, Dad. I love you. Jean on the other hand…"

"That's enough, young man, go put some clothes on." Gilbert sniggered at the exchange.

"You too, mister." Prussia laughed loudly and went to do so.

* * *

The three of them were ready on time and were waiting for Jean-Pierre, who was running late. Since there really wasn't anything else to do, Matthew couldn't stop Gilbert and Vincent from watching television.

"Chu arrivé, désolé pour le retard. J'voulais savoir si Erica pis Robert allaient s'séparer ou pas."/ _"I'm here, sorry I'm late. I wanted to know if Erica and Robert were going to split up or not."_ Québec said some time later as he walked in.

"No way, you watch "The Weeks that Have Passed" as well?!" Ontario asked his brother, incredulous.

"Ouais, pis – oh mon Dieu, vous l'écoutez?! Ké, j'veux voir la fin, on partira après!"/ _"Yeah, and – oh my God, you're watching it?! Kay, I want to see the end, we'll leave afterwards!"_ He said as he jumped over the couch and sat between Prussia and Ontario. Canada groaned. He couldn't believe it would take soap operas to get his sons to behave.

But naturally, because Jean-Pierre was Jean-Pierre and Vincent was Vincent, by the time the show was over and they were in Jean's car, the two of them were arguing over their personal theories of what would happen in the show. It seemed to Matthew they would never agree on anything.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe for them to sit next to each other? I mean, what if one of your kids says something to the other and then we get stuck in a car crash? No offense, but car crashes are un-awesome, really." Gilbert told Matthew from his seat in the backseat. Matthew rolled his eyes from the seat next to him.

"Don't worry; they're not that stupid, right les gars?"/ _"… boys?"_ He asked as he clapped them both on the shoulder. Jean-Pierre and Vincent glanced at him briefly, from the front and then his eldest made a sharp turn.

"Are you trying to get us killed?! The fuck was that?!" Vincent yelled at Jean.

"J'ai une plaque du Québec; j'peux faire c'que j'veux."/ _"I have a plate from Québec; I can do whatever I want."_ Matthew sighed. He almost wished he had jinxed them and it wasn't just his boys being their regular selves.

The rest of the ride was mostly uneventful. Vincent and Jean-Pierre kept bickering for most of the ride until the younger of the two decided to ignore his brother and listen to his iPod. Matthew was glad and it allowed him to make small talk with Gilbert.

By the time they got there, it was the early evening and they were pretty hungry.

"So, why are we here, in the middle of nowhere?" The Prussian asked as he stepped out of the car. There were nothing but trees around him and a few meters back, he could see some type of cabin that seemed to be made of wood. He was actually surprised there were other cars in the makeshift gravel parking lot. It was pleasantly cool outside and the mid March snow was more crystal than fluff. The air smelt of wood burning and the clean air felt nice.

"Tu lui as pas dit?"/ _"You didn't tell him?"_ Jean-Pierre asked his father.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is anyone gonna tell me or what?"

"We're at a sugar shack." Vincent finally said.

"Sugar shack? The hell is that?"

"In French, dey call it a cabane à sucre. We eat de ting made wit de syrup de maple." Gilbert's ears perked up at the mention of the gooey, sweet syrup.

"Maple syrup, you say?"

"Ouais."/ _"Yeah."_

"Basically, they serve a "traditional meal" people used to eat back in the day. It's hearty, made with lots of lard and maple syrup. You can also put more on your food too. It's a giant maple syrup festival, more or less." Prussia looked as though he had discovered all the gold of the world on the day of his birthday, which conjoined on Christmas day, that Canada was offering him unlimited sex with maple syrup involved and that he was being made a nation again. It was heaven on Earth.

"Kid, you're awesome." Gilbert told Jean-Pierre. The boy nodded his head and smirked at his younger brother, who glared and gawped at him, incredulous yet again.

"What?!" However, Prussia didn't hear him, too busy living precariously through the smell alone of all the food.

"T'as entendu, chu awesome."/ _"You heard, I'm awesome."_ Vincent shoved at him.

"Shut up."

"T'es jaloux."/ _"You're jealous."_

"Y'a juste dit ça pass y'aime le sirop d'érable."/ _"He only said that 'cause he likes maple syrup." _

"Pareil. Y t'a tu déjà dit que toi t'es awesome?"/ _"Still. Did he ever tell you you're awesome?" _

"No. But I'm sure he tells Dad." Jean-Pierre quirked a brow at him.

"Pis? Ça quoi à avoir a'c toi?"/ _"So? What does that have to do with you?"_ This time, Vincent was the one who smirked.

"Think about it. When they… copulate, what part do you think Dad uses? Think of what that part represents, geographically, that is." Ontario could almost see the wheel in his brother's head turn.

"… Arck. C'est comme dire qu'y couche a'c toi."/ _"… Ew. That's like saying he sleeps with you." _Vincent hit Jean.

"God, only you could manage to suck the fun out of every one of my gloating moments."

"Suck? Vraiment? De tout les mots? Suck?"/ _"Suck? Really? Of all the words? Suck?"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter! Christ, hearing them is enough trauma!"

"C'est toi qui a commencé, bâtard."/ _"You're the one who started, asshole." _

"I was just stating the obvious. You're the one who has daddy issues and needs to get some sort of approval from Gilbert to feel worthy, or something."

"Aye, ta yeule pis mêle toi donc de c'qui t'concerne."/ _"Shut up and mind your own business."_

"D'you really wanna fight me? After last time?"

"Table pour quatre?"/ _"Table for four?"_ Vincent and Jean-Pierre stopped their bickering and looked away from each other to the pretty redhead in front of them. They hadn't even realised they made it to the door of the restaurant.

"Oui, merci…"/ _"Yes, thanks…"_ Jean looked at the girl's nametag. "… Sabrina." He smiled flirtatiously at her and she had the decency to blush lightly as she led them to their part of a long table, with Canada and Prussia following behind them.

"Wow. Very smooth, Romeo." Vincent told him.

"Ta yeule."/ _"Shut up."_

* * *

"This. Is. Awesome." Gilbert declared, sometime later, mouth full with potatoes, beans and ham, which had all been doused with at least three quarters of the bottle of maple syrup that was placed at their table. Vincent had to silently agree; this was really good. Jean had chosen a good sugar shack.

As much as he would never say this out loud, the sugar shack meal still remained one of his favourites and the one meal of which he would gladly take a second and third servings, until he was full to the brim and felt as though he would have to jog back home; the one in Toronto.

"Wait until after dessert." Matthew told him as he smiled and helped himself to more cocktail sausages.

"What's after dessert?" He asked as he swallowed his mouthful.

"La tire!" Both Vincent and Jean-Pierre exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Maple syrup/sap on a stick." It was quite comical to see Gilbert's expression when he heard that.

"Matt; why the hell didn't you bring me here before?!"

"Because "the awesome you was too busy being awesome in Germany." Or so you told me when I invited you last year and the year before that." The Canadian replied coolly.

"Wait, this was the festival thing you mentioned that sounded super lame and all?"

"Oh, you do remember."

"Why didn't you tell me there was maple syrup involved?"

"You never gave me a chance."

"Well, from here on until… whenever, I will come to this – what did you call it?"

"Cabane à sucre." Jean threw in.

"Yeah, cabane à that there." Matthew chuckled and smiled approvingly.

* * *

"This isn't funny!" Gilbert said, some time later, as he tried to step away from the string of sweet, gooey goodness. From near him, Vincent and Jean-Pierre were laughing loudly, Vincent clutching at his stomach and Jean-Pierre leaning on his brother's shoulder for support.

"Christ, it's attacking me! It's everywhere!" Prussia said as he tried to lick the maple sap off his finger.

"Let it fall to the floor, Gil, you can get more after." Gilbert looked at Matthew as though he told him he wasn't awesome.

"And waste this sweet, awesome nectar of the Gods?! Are you out of your mind? I have to save it!" Matthew hit his forehead with his palm.

**OWARI 27**

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**The line about the Québec plate comes from P.'s father. She relayed the line to me a few days back. I had to use it. **

**The idea of Vincent and Gilbert watching soaps together dates to two years ago; I then added Jean when I wrote this.**

**One more chapter left guys! Can you believe it?!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 6****th**** 2012, 8:27pm**

**Finished writing: May 12****th**** 2012, 8:31pm**

**Started typing: May 13****th**** 2012, 1:15pm**

**Finished typing: May 13****th**** 2012, 8:46pm**


	28. Retrospective

**Family Affairs**

**Retrospective**

**Guys, this is it. The last chapter of FA. It's been a crazy ride and thanks for everyone who's dropped in during the time. **

**I originally wanted to do something different with this and started with it, but a couple of pages in I scrapped it and went with the first idea. **

**At the very beginning, only Vincent and Jean-Pierre were to be featured in this story, but then everyone else just jumped in. For the last chapter, as a way of saying goodbye, they all have a small appearance.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: Dialogue heavy. A return to the old roots.**

Family Affairs

Retrospective

"Hey you." Matthew murmured to Gilbert as he took a seat beside his lover on their front porch. It was a warm May evening and the night was calm. He handed a beer to him and the older man thanked him for it.

"Is she asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep shortly after you went inside. What was it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Victoria was freaking out because she couldn't find Louise anymore." Prussia looked at him funny.

"Don't ask." He remained silent and they sipped at their beers in relative calm. After a while, Gilbert reached out for Matthew's hand and linked their fingers together. Canada was a little surprised by the gesture and smiled softly at him.

"Y'know, part of me wants to go put her down in her bed, but I'm afraid I'll wake her up."

"Here, give her to me; I'll do it." Gilbert tried to hand her to her father, but Nyla stubbornly clung to him.

"This isn't going to work…" Matthew got up from his seat and gently pried her hands off of his shirt and went to put her in her room. When he returned again, he sat on his partner's lap. Prussia wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and rubbed his back.

"I see why my daughter didn't want to let you go; you make a very comfortable chair." Matthew teased.

"You mean an awesome chair." Prussia corrected.

"But you're always awesome." He murmured in his ear before lovingly kissing his lips. Gilbert brought a hand to the base of Matthew's neck to pull him closer.

"Gross. People could see you. Keep that for the bedroom, God." Canada pulled away, not surprised by the interruption and looked at Alberta, while remaining seated.

"Close your eyes and pretend you didn't see anything. What brings you out here anyways, Eddy?"

"Lucy keeps saying she'll steal my bulls and have them mate with her stupid cows. I told her she couldn't do that and then she threatened to put my hair on fire." He complained. Gilbert had no idea what the boy was talking about and was amazed his beau could make tale of it.

"She's just messing with you, hon, don't worry about it. Can you tell your sister I'd like to see her, please?" Edmond grinned triumphantly and scurried back inside.

"Do I want to know?" Prussia inquired.

"No, you don't. Sibling things, really." He smiled at him and pecked the corner of his lips.

"You missed."

"What if that was my intention?" Matthew whispered to him. Gilbert could read the mischievous intention in his eyes.

"It was a lousy intention." He replied.

"Then I won't continue with my "lousy intention", in that case." The older man could tell Canada was only mock pouting.

"Fine, fine, you can continue." His lover smirked at him and placed a series of small kisses from the crook of his neck all the way to his lips.

"I think we left off over here…" Matthew mumbled against his lips.

"Daddy, c – oh, is this a bad time?" Gilbert laughed a little.

"No, no, what is it, love?" Matthew asked his second youngest daughter.

"Vic wants to curl my hair, again! Can you tell her I don't want to look like a sheep again and I don't want to give Sam any ideas, again?" Canada was about to say something, but British Columbia barged out from the house.

"But Dad, she'd look cute with curly hair!"

"It doesn't hold, stupid."

"I have a new product this time! It'll hold. Pleeeeeeease?"

"No. Get lost, Vic."

"You used to let me play with your hair all the time."

"That was before you tried to burn it." Saskatchewan snapped.

"Girls…" Canada tried to cut in.

"I said I was sorry!"

"My hair was crap for a year after that."

"I didn't know you cared about your looks, Gailie. Gosh, we actually have something in common! You should totally come to the salon with me next time!"

"Daddddyyyyy….!" Gail whined.

"Okay, okay, Vic, cut it off, leave your sister alone. If she doesn't want to, no need to force her."

"Yeah, no need to force me." The younger of the two girls repeated.

"I heard; I'm not deaf. But what am I supposed to do? I'm boooored!"

"Go walk the dog with John." Gilbert suggested. The three of them turned their heads towards him, surprised by his suggestion.

"That's actually a good idea. Off with you, then." Matthew ushered them both away, despite his daughter's protest.

"I don't think we'll ever get more than five minutes to ourselves." Prussia pointed out. Canada laughed and agreed.

"Welcome to the parent life; where it's mostly about the kids and the benefits of it only kick in much, much later."

"Define later."

"Well, I still haven't seen the benefits of JP and he's my eldest." Prussia guffawed loudly.

"Ouch. That's a low blow to him. You're lucky he wasn't around."

"I'm only kidding. They're all my pride and joy; even when they decide to act like complete idiots. Just like you're an idiot, but you're my idiot and I still love you." He chuckled and Gilbert gave him a weak punch.

"Hey, take that back; I thought I was always awesome." Matthew could only grin at him.

"Don't worry, you're my awesome idiot." He nuzzled their noses together and they remained quiet for some time, listening to birds chirp in the distance. They saw Victoria, John and Labrador walk out moments later. Labrador seemed pleased to be going out, much to Victoria's chagrin.

"Why can't I go with you, Daddy, or with Vincent?" John asked him as he walked by them.

"Because, it'll be good for the both of you and I have to stay here to make sure the others are okay. Come on, be careful now."

"But what about Vincent?"

"He's… occupied." John stared at him, unconvinced.

"Fine…" He mumbled and then left.

"Let's go, kiddo. The sooner we leave, the sooner we come back." They heard Victoria tell him.

"I still can't believe you've been here for a year now."

"What? You mean it's only been a year? Damn, feels like it's been longer." Prussia mock sighed and Canada hit his arm.

"I'm kidding; it's been a great year and your kids aren't that crazy."

"See? I told you! They grow on you after a while."

"Yeah, like when they're not trying to kill each other."

"For the last time, Vince was only threatening Jean with the knife. He wasn't really going to kill him, jeez!" Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at him and said nothing.

"Dad? You said you wanted to see me?" Lucy asked him. Matthew jumped a little, since his daughter seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere and peered at them both.

"You have to stop doing that, and yes, I did." Prince Edward Island seemed unfazed by her father sitting on Prussia's lap.

"What is it?"

"Can you please stop tormenting your brother? I know you think it's funny, but you know how he can be." Canada told her, using that special "father knows best" voice of his.

"But Daaaad, Ed's super gullible and it's fun! Plus, his hair really is oily and it would really burn if I set it on fire. Can we try? Please? Please?" Matthew chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Tell your sister, when she comes back he has a hair issue; she might just have something for that. I don't want to hear anything else about burning other people's hair, okay?" Lucy didn't reply right away, but eventually agreed.

"She was kidding, right?" Prussia asked.

"Euh… yes?" They looked at each other, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Y'know, to be honest, I'm glad you're here with me." The Prussian was surprised by the quasi compliment.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, whether or not you realise it, you've been a huge help and the kids have taken a certain liking to you, somehow."

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"You're the one who was worried and now look at you, putting Nyla to bed as if you've been doing this for hundreds of years." Matthew kidded and poked his side. Gilbert blushed slightly and tried to brush it off in his usual gruff way.

"I had my brother, when I was younger. He turned out fine. 'Course I knew what I was doing." He defended. The Canadian let him be and changed the subject. They both exchanged amused smiles when they heard the door open again.

"Father?" Canada turned his head to find both Rupert and Tunana standing by the door. His son looked worried and his daughter looked slightly miffed.

"What's up, guys?"

"Are you busy?" His son continued.

"Not at all. We were just enjoying the warm weather."

"Nana lost the baby." Rupert accused.

"What? Matt, I didn't know your kid was preggers!" Matthew rolled his eyes and hit his lover.

"I did not! I gave her to you!" Yukon yelled at her brother.

"Guys, relax, Gilbert took care of her and put her to sleep. Did you check her crib?" Both Yukon and the North West Territories looked at each other and then gave sheepish smiles.

"Oups?" Canada asked.

"Oups…" They both replied, before excusing themselves and returning inside.

"This wouldn't have happened had you not been daydreaming of Andrei again, sister." They heard Rupert tell her.

"Shut up."

"Is she ever going to admit to that crush?" Prussia asked. Canada laughed loudly.

"Please, that's like asking if Vincent and Jean are ever going to spend an entire day being genuinely polite to one another."

"Oh." They fell silent for a bit. "Speaking of which, is it safe to be out here with them in there?" Gilbert pointed to the door.

"Let's put it this way, if they burn the house down, they get to build it back up together." Matthew smiled sweetly, but Gilbert could see the lingering anger and menace in those violet eyes.

"D'you ever think they'll realise the 100 year war ended?" Matthew laughed again.

"In my dreams, maybe." Prussia was about to ask him something, but they heard a loud bang, followed by a muffled curse, angry shouts and a pair or two of feet stomping to the front door, before it was thrown open and Vincent walked up to them, fuming.

"Dad." He started.

"Yes, dear?" Canada humoured him.

"That idiot and the other idiot just dropped a wet towel on me as I was napping." Ontario spat out.

"And?" His son looked at him incredulously.

"And! And I fell off the couch, because they startled me awake. And I told them to piss off. And they just stood there and laughed. And they were both drunk! And I think Jean was high too." He snapped.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Are you hurt?" He asked him. Vincent was silent.

"No…" He finally mumbled. Canada sighed.

"Jean, Samuel, sortez là, vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter aux portes. You're not five anymore."/ _"Jean, Samuel, come out now, you don't need to listen at the doors…"_ Prussia was surprised and startled when the other two young men stepped outside.

"Jerk." Vincent threw at Jean-Pierre.

"Face de pute."/ _"Dick face."_ The eldest of the three returned.

"Boys!" Matthew yelled, effectively getting their attention.

"Do I really have to tell you not to throw wet towels at others while they nap? Is it really possible the only one who acts their age around here is still in diapers? Haven't we already gone through this?"

"Mais, it était only a blague! We savait not que he allait fall, là!"/ _"But it was only a joke! We didn't know he was going to fall!"_ Samuel defended.

"Ouais! Pis c'pas comme si y'a bêché des escaliers ou d'un arbre. C'pas not' genre d'pitcher nos frères en-bas de ça."/ _"Yeah! It's not like he fell from the stairs or a tree. It's not like us to throw our brothers down from those things."_ Jean-Pierre added, giving a particularly nasty look at his oldest of younger brothers. Vincent flushed with indignation.

"You tripped down those stairs!"

"Pis l'autre fois?"/ _"And the other time?"_ He challenged.

"You… you…" He stammered.

"J'ai?..."/ _"I?..."_ Jean-Pierre smirked.

"You fucking deserved it!" He shouted.

"Vincent!" Matthew reproached, but was ignored.

"Yeah. And I wish that scar on your nose would have covered more surface. It would have made your face more interesting to look at than what I'm currently subjected to every day."

"Oooouh, un fight!"/ _"Oooouh, a fight!"_

"Samuel Williams! The audacity on you, encouraging your brothers to fight!" Gilbert wanted to point out things likes these were what made Matthew's kids deranged, but for once, he said nothing.

"Mais what? C'est entertaining."/ _"But what? It's entertaining." _

"I have heard enough from the three of you. Jean, Samuel, laissez le tranquille, misère. Vincent… just go read a book or something. Behave, eh?"/ _"… Jean, Samuel, leave him alone, gosh..."_ They each grumbled something under their breaths and then left. Canada and Prussia were barely left a moment alone when they were joined with an almost hysterical Aileen.

"Where is she?!"

"Where's who, love?"

"And what happened to you?" Gilbert added.

"Victoria. She told me to try one of her new hair products and now I look like a dumb sheep!"

"She's out with John… try rinsing it off, I'm sure it'll help…" Matthew suggested, trying not to look at Aileen's new, very bright green hair.

"I swear if it doesn't work, I'm chopping her hair off while she sleeps!" Nova Scotia declared as she marched back inside. Matthew sighed.

"Like I said, never a dull moment."

"No kidding." He paused. "Y'know, I've been thinking or something, liebling…" Prussia started off, passing a hand under Canada's shirt and caressing his midriff. He drew lazy patterns and watched with satisfaction as his lover closed his eyes and gave a small content sigh.

"Mmh?" Matthew rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder and let him continue with his ministrations.

"You need a vacation or something… taking care of the kids and all… you deserve a rest…" He started, placing kisses here and there on Canada's cheek, nose, jaw, neck and collarbone. Matthew moaned a little and tilted his head back so the older man could better access his neck. Gilbert kept on with the small abdominal massages, seeing as they were highly successful.

"And where d'you suggest I go?" Matthew asked him, opening his eyes to look at him. Gilbert pecked his nose; there was something quite sexy about the way his partner looked right now.

"To Germany… with me... to meet – to meet my family…" He admitted honestly. Canada was thrown back by the answer, not expecting that, and sat up straight against him.

"What? Seriously?" He asked, just to be sure. Prussia nodded and the other man found it cute how his cheeks tinted with colour.

"I'd love to… when should we go?" He murmured as he leaned back down and kissed both of Gilbert's cheeks. The older man nuzzled his neck and then kissed him full on the lips.

"After we go to our bedroom and we have some fun; you know, to celebrate the fact I've survived one year with you and your kids. You owe me at least that much." Gilbert chuckled low and nipped at Matthew's collarbone. The Canadian gasped, but didn't tell him to stop.

"Hmm… I think I have a few ideas you might like…" He told them to his lover in a husky tone that made the hairs on Gilbert's arms rise and caused his blood to flow south. As Matthew started unbuttoning his partner's shirt, they were both impervious to Louise, who had been out on the front porch for quite some time, unnoticed by them both and who was rooted to the spot, silently mortified by what she had just overheard and seen.

And then people wondered why they were such a dysfunctional bunch.

**OWARI 28**

**OWARI**

**DONE**

**THE END**

**FIN**

**IT'S FINISHED!**

**I MADE IT!**

**WOOHOOO!**

**CELEBRATION TIME!**

**Thank you to everyone, once more, who has stuck with this story from the very beginning and to those who will drop on by afterwards. This is the end of FA, but the family dynamics will reappear every now and again in UDCs, for those who read them. **

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: June 7****th**** 2012, 4:41pm**

**Finished writing: June 10****th**** 2012, 9:19pm**

**Started typing: June 11****th**** 2012, 4:04pm**

**Finished typing: June 11****th**** 2012, 8:17pm**


End file.
